


The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea

by Zeds_Dead_Reader (Zeds_Dead)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Casual Sex, Dark Past, Dating, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gaming, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Personality Switching, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Erwin, Sassy Jean Kirstein, Secrets, Slavery, Threesome, Two Timing, Unconventional Relationship, Violence, childish behaviour, slutty behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts broke. Easily. It was a hard fact that you were forced to accept, a truth which demanded to be respected as you tried to mend your shattered world piece by piece, shards picked up carefully and glued back together. </p><p>Part of your healing programme wasn't unheard of, quite standard really if trashy shows and idle gossip at work was anything to go by, but it was all new to you. </p><p>What started out as fun and a way to forget soon turned into trouble and a reason to reassess life, two people at totally opposite ends of the spectrum pulling you apart, tugging for attention. </p><p>But you couldn't stop, had to be in the company of both addictive individuals no matter how many more souls got torn in the process. Especially your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is an idea that was rattling around in my head, there's many more tags to add but I will update them later, if I put them in now then my whole plot twist will be discovered and I don't want to give the game away! 
> 
> I was missing Erwin so wanted to bring him back in with open arms. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I have in store, wanted to get this up before I go away for a week, may get to post updates soon, we shall see what the wifi is like where I'm going! 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, hit me up :)

 

"Fuck you (F/N)."

"Nah. I'm good thanks. You always were a terrible fucking lay."

Dramatically pressing the 'end call' button, you wished for a time gone by when technology dictated that a phone could be slammed down, receiver smashed into plastic again and again to convey your emotions. Instead, you had to make do with an unsatisfying beep and a carefully placed handset - a broken heart as well as a broken device would just about tip you over the edge right now.

Angry tears started to fall as your body shook with rage and sorrow, droplets peppering your white shirt that you wore to work; you'd not even had a chance to get changed upon returning home before your horrific conversation, one which had been admittedly on the cards. Five years. Five fucking years down the drain, all that time giving yourself to one other person fully only to have it end in a blazing row fuelled by jealousy.

Your boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend, had spoken about marriage not so long ago, walked hand in hand with you down the street whilst chatting lightly on nonsense subjects, fingers twined together and arms swinging. But it had come undone, the chatty side of your personality flaring up his envious one so when he found out that a male colleague asked you for a platonic drink, your partner had turned into a green-eyed monster, forbidding you to go and actually physically restraining you on the scheduled day. He'd made you dial your friend, tell him in a scripted manner that you were a taken woman and had no intention of being such a whore.

Your ex had been overbearing at times however you loved the protective side of his nature, felt wanted and cared for - that had gradually been blown out of the water, true character revealed to end in the fiery break-up a minute ago.

So here you were, suddenly single, crying hot rivers of pain and all alone. Vowing to never get serious ever again, you strode to the kitchen as your hitched breaths squeaked through the apartment, unheard sobs echoing at what had been lost and you found the elixir of life, a bottle with your metaphorical name on it and as cheap spirits were poured, you sent a text to the recipient of the odd declination of a drink, someone closer to you than your boyfriend had realised.

'It's over.'

A swift reply followed and you managed a weak smile at the caring man on the other end of the connection.

'I'll be there in ten. Don't get drunk without me (F/N).'

'Wouldn't dream of it Jean.'

True to his word, your charismatic companion arrived at your door within nine minutes, champagne in his hand as if celebrating something.

"What the hell?"

"Well, I'm sorry but come on. That guy was a massive ass. I knew it all along of course."

"Yea course you did." Ushering the tall male inside, you flopped to the sofa and watched as a cork was dealt with, bubbly liquid poured and you were joined, glasses held high.

"To getting rid of the extra baggage, (F/N)."

"Baggage." Drinking deeply, you stifled a burp, not used to carbonated alcohol and sighed instead, ready to relive it. "Sorry for the weird call the other day."

"It's ok. No, it's not actually. Why did you put up with that prick? He practically ruled your life? And don't play dumb, I know a fake cover story for a bruise when I hear one."

"Oh Jean, it started out so good but recently he just got a bit, well…"

"Psycho?"

"Yea. That'll do." Your friend grinned, brows arched as he flashed a winning smile before responding.

"I'm surprised he didn't make you change jobs when he found out about me."

"He tried. Kept showing me vacancies in the papers and shit. Never came out and said it but the hints were there."

"Ah, we both know you could never leave me." You slapped playfully at Jean's arm, mood lifting with every second in his company. Your partner actually had nothing to worry about on two counts - firstly, you'd never considered cheating even when it got bad, hung on to the stupid belief that it was a rough patch and you'd work your way through to save the relationship. And second, the person by your side currently preening and making sure every light hair sat in perfect place was certainly not interested in women and also part of a loving couple, enraptured by his fiancé even if he'd never admit it out loud. The pair had been together for what seemed a lifetime and Jean held things close to his chest for the most part, remaining aloof as if he didn't need someone to make him happy, but you knew better.

"No I could never leave my posting, Jean. What would the old ladies do without me on pension day?"

"Come to me, their knight in shining armour. They love my cheeky flirting."

"True, but they prefer the fact I listen to their stories."

  
"You can keep them (F/N). I'll be in head office soon anyway." The ambition seemed to drip from his being, headstrong and aware of what he wanted for the future, an admirable trait that you didn't share, content to stay at cashier level for now. Perhaps one day you'd be a manager or something, nothing too extreme. "Right. Enough about work, it's bad enough we got to be in there tomorrow. You gonna be ok?"

"Yea." Frowning, you assessed how true that was and nodded strongly. "Yea I will. Bring it on. Give me your account queries and money transfers, world. I'm ready." Laughter spread through the apartment, a sound filled with relief as the binds of an unhealthy five years came loose, allowed sweet freedom. What now? Stay single, that was for sure, you had no desire to jump straight into another serious situation. Why not have some fun, let a previously unseen part of you out, the one who only looked for a good time.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Jean I'll be honest. I think I might go and be a little bit slutty." Brown eyes sparkled and the man nudged you gently.

"About fucking time. Just be careful."

"I said slutty, not brain dead. I'll probably spend months finding someone I like the look of and then they won't want anything to do with me."

"Who could resist those red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks (F/N)?"

~~~~~~

The next day at work had been busy, elderly customers flowing through in the morning and a surge of lunchtime clients come early afternoon, everyone rushing out of their respective places of employment to log cheques, make withdrawals and generally keep you on your toes. Jean had been working the room, pure salesman in force as he tried to peel people from the teller's queue, help them with any queries and hopefully sell a loan or two. Now the three o'clock slump hit and the pair of you shuffled leaflets on a stand, looking like you had stuff to do.

"We should go out. It's Friday after all."

"Yea that sounds good Jean."

"How did your ex not realise you came to clubs with me so often?"

"I lied. Said you were a girl."

"Hey! This is all man right here and don't you forget it!"

You smirked and wondered what tonight may bring; eye candy? A disappointment? Meaningless liaisons? Whatever happened, you were pretty sure the new desire to get out there would go unfulfilled, it wasn't like there was someone waiting to walk into your life and sweep you off your feet, albeit for a short spell.

Is if on cue, three figures entered the bank. One was your manager so you upped the pamphlet arranging in an official manner, no clue as to who the others were but one caught your attention - a muscular form that was evident even beneath his dark and well-tailored suit, blonde hair swept to the side in a sensible fashion and blue eyes that shone like the sky itself, kind expression adding to the air of gentlemanly pride. They paid no heed to you and Jean's finger poked at your chin, closing the mouth you hadn't realised was hanging open in awe.

"Who's that?"

"Mr Handsome? He's one of the executives. Top brass. I'll be doing his job soon."

"Yea…I'm sure you will…" Distracted, you barely registered the conversation and kept your gaze on this new arrival, observing how your boss orbited around whilst pointing, showing off the local branch like a proud parent. The tall man smiled appreciatively, nodding as he was spoken to, appearing to take it all in and your friend sloped off, attempting to get involved and cement his name with management. And then something unexpected occurred, bright cobalt meeting (e/c) and you realised your leering had been discovered, cheeks flushing and you averted your stare to the floor, sudden interest in carpeting emerging. Fuck. He just caught me drooling, you thought and shook your head, tapping a shoe at a piece of gum that had become lodged on the upholstery.

The presence by your side was painfully obvious and you swallowed back embarrassment, glancing up to be encompassed by the soft pools that had just locked onto you a minute ago and when the visitor spoke, it was commanding yet sugary, a tone that befitted a person used to addressing crowds and high level employees. But no, here he was, talking to little old you.

"Your manager speaks very highly of the staff here. One of our most successful outlets according to the numbers. Would you mind showing me around? I'd like to see where the magic happens." _Holy fucking shit, I could show you plenty magic._ Keeping that inside, you smiled sweetly and remained calm, heart pounding at the proximity of this guy, the way he stooped slightly to keep the conversation private, cologne drifting across in musky waves.

"S-sure, right this way!" _Did I just stutter? Oh please, that's ridiculous. Grow up. Get your head out the gutter and remember, you've been single for approximately nineteen hours. Reel it in._

Rushing behind the counter, you explained all of the equipment back here, dull things like paying-in books, computers, cash counting machines…things that he knew all about, surely. He was purely humouring you, making out like this was interesting but damn, those eyes did look studious, his bent body almost humble and you wondered if this guest really was actually taking it all seriously.

"So (F/N), tell me. What happens if you get a large amount paid in? It doesn't stay here?" Your name fell from his lips like honey, deep voice silky and comforting at the same time and his piercing gaze was fixated on your badge, letters showing him the correct way to address his subordinate and you gupled visibly.

"No, no we take it out back to the safe straight away, two people at all times."

"Dual control. Excellent." How he could make two words sound so fucking sexy was beyond you, ovaries on the verge of exploding at the hidden meaning your dirty mind had dragged up - _where had this person come from? This isn't me? I'm a level-headed, slightly vanilla bank worker who just got out of a long relationship, but now I'm standing here projecting hormones like a calling card onto this guy._

  
The shackles of unhappiness had been well and truly ripped away, leaving you with an unexpected lust and the need to go a bit wild. And why the fuck not? Isn't that what people did? It was either this or drowning in a vat of ice cream, but that helped no one, your waist line would not thank you for that kind of behaviour, so you settled for the smutty option instead, mind wandering to a well needed shopping spree to pick up some new lingerie, maybe a slip with lacy bits…

"Can I see it?"

"Huh?" Steeped in unwholesome thoughts, you missed the actual context and gaped, chest burning with what was undoubtedly a mass of red.

"The safe (F/N). May I?"

"Oh, right yea, sure. Sorry." Fuck fuck fuck fuck. "Through here, Sir."

"Erwin."

"Hmm?"

"Not 'Sir', call me Erwin."

"Thank you. Well Erwin, here she is."

"She?"

"Uh yea. I kind of give things names." Feeling decidedly foolish, you showcased the metal vault and kept your face away from Erwin, not wanting him to see how stupidly humiliated you were right now.

"Cute. What's she called?" Cute?! What is he trying to do to me?

"Agnes." A twitch of a smirk played on the man's mouth and he laughed once through his nose, large brows raised in amusement as he stood tall, looming over you deliciously.

"Ok, it's not what I expected. Who else do we have back here?" He was toying with you now, surely.

"Umm well that," you said whilst pointing to a printer. "He's Sebastian. And the scanner is Percival."

"And do Sebastian and Percival behave themselves?" Definitely taking the piss, but you couldn't help but indulge in creating lives for inanimate objects, a favourite pastime of yours during quiet shifts. Crossing your arms, you shrugged and nodded towards the machines.

"Sebastian's temperamental, keeps chewing up paper but only if you're heavy handed with him. He needs a gentle touch."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes." Again, there was the hint of innuendo in the atmosphere and Erwin adjusted to mirror your stance, strong limbs across his chest as you continued. "No slamming the paper trays in, tell him he's done a good job, treat him right."

"It's all anyone wants really, isn't it? To be treated right?" He'd somehow gotten closer, scent captivating and you seriously thought this was it, a fantasy of sorts about to go down - random make-out session at work. Azure discs studied you, traced over your features and took them all in.

The exec felt pulled towards this new acquaintance, a woman who seemed slightly nervous but open too, confession about calling office equipment by different names coming out of nowhere and endearing him further. Stepping near, he could almost hear your breaths, see every single change in your expression and he smiled.

"(F/N), if I may be so bold, I would very much like to take you out to dinner some time." Woah. Not exactly what you were after, however you couldn't resist that chiselled face, empowered stance and his quality of etiquette. He was cool and collected, no signs outwardly of any fear at asking for a date after three minutes in one another's presence and the forward nature intrigued you no end. Raising your brows, you leant against Sebastian, elbow on top of the white plastic casing in what you hoped would seem casual, acting like this kind of thing happened every day.

"That sounds lovely, Erwin. I'd be honoured."

"Excellent." The blonde sounded excited again like when informed of the 'dual control' element of storing cash, but this instance came with a card, pristine business slip passed over from where it had been lying waiting in a pocket, one inside of the suit jacket and it felt warm in your hand, body heat imprinted on paper. "Drop me a line to confirm." It was a simple transaction, done and dusted and the large attractive man left with a wink, lighting you up and you waved awkwardly, unsure what else to do.

Standing for a moment, you turned the card over in your hands and pondered how much difference a day could make - you'd wanted to get out there and play the field for a change, try that sort of flippant personality and here it was, already beginning. In an act born from pure animal need, you lifted the rectangular item to your nose, breathing in Erwin's scent with a sigh, masculine aroma amazingly alluring. You'd be dropping that line tonight without fail. 


	2. Dangerous Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some spare time and wanted to get this posted. Enter Levi, Erwin's opposite for you lovely readers. And yea, I've made you a bit of a slut here, sorry ;)

Plans had been made and a date set for next Saturday, chance meeting now turning into something of a texting match. It was just as well Erwin was busy today as last night's club marathon with Jean had left you feeling a little worse for wear - damn he could go at it. Your friend found it highly amusing that you'd already secured your first 'victim', as he called it, and all over a random conversation around Sebastian. He decided it was written in the stars, one person on Earth who thought your naming habit was cute and had already started planning his bridesmaid's speech. Sarcastically pointing out that he'd look shit in pink, you'd ducked that conversation and explained how you weren't in it for the long haul, just testing the waters to see what had changed in the world of dating. 

It had been so long that you hardly knew where to start, slightly perturbed by how to act, what to dress in and you questioned everything; kiss on the first night? More? How did this all work? Yet another message popped up, sweet and bashful, a far cry from yesterday's confident banking master. Sitting in your pyjamas at way past mid-day without a hint of remorse, you flicked the screen open to read the missive in it's entirety. 

'I hope you don't mind but I've reserved us a table at the new French place in town. Supposed to be amazing, much like the woman who will be accompanying me. Hmm that sounded much better in my head. Too far?'

You laughed, softened by his apparent struggle and wondered if this was the real Erwin, clumsy and awkward in an adorable way. Typing back a reply, you tried to keep in tune with this character, turning on your innate ability to reflect personalities within your own - this was how you greeted clients, made friends and communicated in life, socially adept and able to make anyone feel at ease whilst still being yourself. 

'It sounds wonderful, like a certain man I know ;) And no, it's never too much to pay a lady a compliment. What kind of place is it? Only asking as I need to scope out my wardrobe and I'm sure you know how long that can take us girls. Is that ok?' You didn't mind enquiring, needed to in fact, however it played to his uncertain side. Behaving like this wasn't faking it or acting false, it was just who you were, a chameleon of sorts that enjoyed meeting the interesting array of humanity that lived out there, yet another reason why your ex was now your ex. He couldn't stand the liquid way you slipped from one person to the next, finding it to be flirtatious and too upfront. Well fuck him, you thought. Fuck him and his jealousy. He knew what you were like and you hadn't changed or kept anything back, no. That was all on him. 

Moving past the teary stage quickly, you were now on indignation, hatred engulfing your already stronger heart as the main emotion. A ping alerted you and dark thoughts were pushed aside, clouded over as you took in the next message. 

'Of course it's ok to ask, don't be shy. One of us needs to take control ha ha!' Oh god he just text-laughed. Bless him. 'It's on the upper end of smart/casual so dressy but not flash. Personally, a suit without a tie seems sufficient. Not for you, for me. Obviously. I'll stop now.'

Jesus, he was either that adorably pinch-his-cheeks squishy or simply dopey, both options not that bad at all. It did make you worry that he was expecting a full on romantic liaison, something you hadn't wanted to get into, but if the heavens had dealt this hand, who were you to argue. 

A few more texts were shared, almost bordering on flirting but not quite and you glanced at the time; if a new outfit was needed, you'd better get your ass in gear, epic shopping trip on the horizon and you needed lunch at some point too. 

~~~~~~

Wearing the most comfortable things you could find, you scuffed down the main street in search of respectable garments, no less than eighteen stores visited with no luck. Black leggings were tucked into loosely tied ankle boots, large clumpy footwear a million miles from your work heels and an oversized grey tee topped off the bedraggled look, long enough to cover your backside but the shoulders kept slipping down, bright blue bra strap exposed every few steps. It was perfect for this kind of expedition though, baggy and easily taken off and on to try things out and you spotted a likely candidate for what you were after, sophisticated ladies-wear shining out of the window displays and making you feel itchy just to look at. How people wore things like this as a course of habit amazed you, much more at ease in something like your current get-up and you couldn't care less if people thought you looked drab.

Twenty minutes later and you emerged victorious, bag in hand that contained a demure dark dress which would hopefully prove to be irresistible, modest yet sexy without putting everything on show. Deciding that you'd spent enough time on this, you laid eyes on a new establishment, undiscovered clothing inside and it piqued your interest, everything shadowy and alternative looking. Just what you needed after wiggling into restrictive sparkly gowns all afternoon. Stepping inside, loud music played and lights were low, hardly the best way to display the wares but it gave an ambience to the place as you picked through the offerings, pulling some out for further inspection.

A few other shoppers milled about, all sullen looking and heads down, maybe contemplating a purchase or just in a safe haven. Finally, three new tops were selected and you made for the cashier's desk, ready to part with more hard-earned money. No one was around and you went on tip-toes to see out the back, small window allowing a view into the staff area but that was empty too and you sighed, wanting to just buy and get home for a nice relaxing bath. 

"Not really your kind of stuff, surely?" A voice behind made you jump and spin, wide eyes meeting narrow steel ones that glanced down at the carrier on your arm, one which had the other store's name splashed all over it. The man was wearing a plain black t-shirt, matching tight dark denims and boots similar to yours, yellow stitching at the soles denoting the brand and he took note of the ones you wore, nodding slightly. "Or maybe it is." The employee seemed distant and distracted as he virtually glided round to the register and you looked at the raven hair that had been swept away, tied up in a knot at the back of his head to reveal an undercut, small midnight blue plug in his right ear lobe, big enough but not excessive. 

The guy stared at you as he took the items, ringing them up without looking and folding them neatly with care, precision packaging at it's best. His glare was soul destroying, mind reading, goddamn smouldering and you had to admit, he was fucking hot. A lump under his top suggested a nipple was pierced and you watched as a hand reached over delicately to take your credit card, silver ring on his thumb and you tapped in your pin, unable to actually speak. It had been noted, it seemed and that deep luscious tone slithered across thickly. 

"Not the chatty type then?" 

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming. Nice store." Nice store? Smooth (F/N), real smooth. "How long you been open?"

"Since nine this morning."

"No, I mean overall."

"Nine this morning. I just fucking said that." You were slightly pissed at his customer service, emotionless facade before you as a receipt was presented. 

"Ok, no need to get all asshole with me. Only being polite."

"Apologies, ma'am. Thank you for your patronage. Please come again." Sardonic and dry, he smirked and tilted his head to your other bag. "Preferably without that piece of shit next time." You felt the need to defend yourself for some reason and put fists on your hips.

"Look, not that it's any of your business, but this is for a date. I don't usually buy that crap."

"A date?" Thin brows lifted and you thought you saw a glimmer of white in his eyes. "Anywhere which requires that much effort is overrated. Trust me. There's much better places to go than a stuffy restaurant for awkward small talk."

"Oh really? Like where?"

"My place." About to screech back some kind of aghast response, you stopped yourself - this was exactly what you'd been after, no-strings, spur of the moment unashamed sex and it seemed to have just been offered, but something bothered you. 

"You hardly come across as interested. What's the deal?"

"No deal. I don't believe in hanging around."

"So you proposition everyone you see?"

"Only the attractive ones." Arms out, you looked down in disbelief. 

"Attractive? Pfft. You'll have to do better than that. I'm wearing the least flattering outfit possible."

"I dunno. Shows your ass off nicely." The man leant sideways, finger on his lips as he scrutinised your body. "And your tits. I don't go for plastic people who try too hard. Much more interested in those comfortable in their own skin." 

"Slobs, you mean?" Palms were placed on the counter as he loomed over, a twinkle in grey orbs and he replied with a whisper.

"There's nothing I admire more than someone who knows what they want, won't prescribe to society and won't allow themselves to blend in. Now tell me. What do you want? Why are you so content to walk around like that when everyone else is done up like they're at a fucking party?" He had a point - some people really did put too much into their shopping gear and by opting for the non-descript ensemble, you'd unintentionally stood out from the crowd. 

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I put on what I'm happy in and screw the rest."

"Mmm. You didn't answer my first question. I'll simplify it in case you're that dumb, brat. My place or not?" There was a faint pull of guilt at doing this to Erwin, but you and he weren't a thing or an item, simply two individuals who had agreed to go on a date, no exclusive rights or promises made. For all you knew, he had a whole harem back home or some shit so with a skipping heart, you gave in and took the first step towards what admittedly was most likely a rebound fuck. 

"Your place."

"Good choice. I close in five minutes. Don't go anywhere." He disappeared as quickly as he'd materialised, non-customers ushered out with a grumble and the door locked. Moving like a lithe gazelle, the male slid to turn off the music, register emptied of cash which was shoved into a cotton banking bag, one you recognised from work. "Need to make a stop first." You nodded, breathless at what you were doing, the lack of shame and fear quite surprising and the pair of you left out the back, exit secured and alleyway travelled down. 

Nothing was said, trip made in silence and you stayed outside as he deposited the day's takings, not wanting to intrude on a personal transaction. Wherever you were being taken could end in disaster, complete stranger delivering you to an early demise perhaps, however there was something eclipsing that thought - lust, pure and simple. 

His apartment was small but tidy, huge set up of gaming consoles dominating the living area along with a massive TV, cushions on the floor which must be the place he spent hours in, the epicentre of play time. Keys were tossed to the side and you put your bags down, not sure how to act or what to do. He emitted a quality of being in a position of power though, seemingly familiar with all of this and you succumbed to his whims. Still no talking and you fought against the need to step back a pace when he prowled towards you, lips at yours in seconds; so this was how it went. 

The kiss was soft but forceful, deep instantly yet with a sense of care and you sighed at the sensation of another, all those years in one person's grasp coming tumbling down and you melted into him. Hands pulled your tee away, pulled their owner's off too and you saw the earlier supposition was correct, a discreet bar piercing on the left nipple. You'd never known anyone with such a thing and it intrigued you, dipping down to lick at it before you could stop yourself. Holding a muscular back, you played with the metal, dragged teeth over it and your bra was unclasped as the man moaned. 

He hadn't expected you to be so forthcoming, prepared for a timid companion and this dispelled that belief - he seemed to have stumbled upon something of a minx. Sliding up, you pressed your chest to his, teasing your own bud against the steel and he smirked, reaching up to release his shining jet black hair. It spilled around his cheeks, danced exquisitely and you put your palms on the shaved area, stroking and staring into hues of mercury, such a difference to the blue from yesterday. Dark and light. That's what they were, a devil on one shoulder and an angel the other. Surrendering to evil, you bit your bottom lip and worked at his denims, tugging and making his body jerk into yours. 

"Impatient much?"

"No. Just want to see what's in store for me." Acting like a stone cold woman who had experience in this type of thing, you switched into the guy's persona and allowed it to envelop you, become you, fill you. 

"You should be pleased." 

"Careful. Don't be so pig-headed."

"I'm not. Just being realistic." Jeans hit the floor and he stepped out, toned physique absolutely amazing and the male moved in, pulling your leggings down and he crouched in the process, slipping them off for you and reaching up to rip your underwear away. He ran his gaze from your painted toenails all the way up to your face, mouth slightly open and head to one side. "Well I'm pleased, at least." 

"Glad to hear it. Your turn." He stood and you treated him to the same, on your knees and swiftly revealing the hard member that was waiting for you. He had every right to be pig-headed. "Not bad." Giving no time for a reply, you lost yourself in the moment and took his shaft eagerly, tongue lapping as you swallowed what you could.

"Oh fuck!" Staring up, you winked at the look of shock and took hold of the still-exposed erection, covering all ground and turning into the slut you'd mentioned to Jean. It didn't trouble you like you thought it might, merely excited you immensely and the noises you were creating from above only served to turn you on even more. Head bobbing, you got faster still and hummed, incredulous expression watching closely from a standing position. "That's…that's enough…shit…" Sitting back, you felt smug and were yanked upwards by the arm, lips smashing together in a steamy embrace as you moved towards what was presumably the bedroom, mattress reached and you were thrown down with a squeal, male rapidly sourcing protection and placing it on. 

Rough and nasty, hot and fast - that's what his snarling features promised and you couldn't fucking wait.


	3. Black Hole

Straddling the man's kneeling form, you wrapped your arms around him, erotic hug reciprocated as small pecks were shared, bites, licks. Devouring one another you raised up, ready to get this started and the slightly breathless male grabbed your hips, squeezing tight as you took his cock in one hand, tip almost in but not yet. Teasing with faint rocks of your body, the reaction you received was unexpected, surprising even the one speaking.

"I'm Levi."

"Nice to meet you Levi," you purred, fully in the role of a sex-starved woman as you lowered down, taking him slowly inside. "I'm (F/N)." Fingers dug into your flesh, groans bounced loudly round the room and you were filled completely, two people connected and staring into one another's eyes. Levi wasn't prepared for this, never bothered introducing himself if this kind of liaison arose and to be honest, he liked it. Many months had passed since his previous last-minute hook-up but something had excited him about you, the care-free clothing, give-no-shits exterior - things he knew ran deeper and you were interesting to his sharp mind, a person to unravel like a ball of wool, core unearthed eventually.

"Well (F/N), fucking nice to meet you too." You began to move on his last word, sedate rolls dragging him out and in, feverish palms searching his body. It got quick in no time at all, neither about to take this lightly and the man matched your pace, lifting with rapid thrusts and grunted exhales of air. His touch was on the base of your spine now, loose and gentle and you decided to take advantage, put on a naughty display and you lifted your arms, breasts moving in his line of sight with each motion. Your ex had been a boring lay, you'd been right about that, missionary a standard position but Levi seemed adventurous, a 'live for the now' kind of guy and the small smile on his lips told you the show was appreciated.

You stopped, staying still to let him do all the work, running fingers through his liberated hair and the frenzy continued, pushes deep and strong. He was gorgeous, flawless even and you got closer, his lobe attacked with fervent sucks and nibbles. It appeared to be a favourite of his, the sighs and mutters spurring you on.

"Oh fuck (F/N)…god yes…" Breaking away, you gazed into half-open orbs and panted a smutty response - it was all or nothing.

"Do I feel good?"

"Fucking hell…yea…fucking amazing…"

"You want to control me, Levi? Have me however you please?"

"You'll take what I fucking give you (F/N)." In a flash you were on all fours, dangerously close to the edge of the bed and arms were scooped around your stomach from behind, figure yanked unceremoniously onto his erection as he pounded inwards. "There…now, do I feel good…huh? Do…I…feel…fucking…good?"

"Yes…shit yes…harder…fuck me Levi…fuck me…" Your hands slipped off the mattress, precarious stance on the verge of falling and Levi grabbed your wrists, wrenching back so you were up and steady, hold on your arms serving as his leverage. Grey eyes took in the scene, the curl of your back, roundness of your ass, how you held your head high instead of letting it drop down…beautifully in his grip yet somehow in charge.

The heated tryst was reaching a point that not one of you could have stopped, even if someone walked in right now you'd have carried on and the moaned speech between you started to lose coherence, odd snippets of words trailing through as you were mercilessly fucked as requested.

"Shit…shit…" The pale man was about to give the final push, send you spiralling into ecstasy, chanting expletives over and over and what you managed to say next tipped him from 'nearly there' to 'right on the fucking door step'.

"That's it…that's it...mmm keep going, you're gonna make me come…oh god yes Levi make me scream…make me scream your name…" Keeping these things anonymous had it's downside and here you were, serving up a massive arousal for him and the muscular male growled.

"It'll be the only thing you can say for days (F/N)..."

Losing your hold on sanity, the incredible speed lit sparks in your very soul, lightning spreading throughout your whole form and even the aching pull on your shoulders heightened the experience. In that moment, you truly became the wanton female you'd been needing for all this time without realising.

"Levi...ahhhh yea…I'm coming Levi…Levi…" Repeating that sound again and again, you caused unimaginable pleasure in the one you cried out for, allowing him to send you crashing into immense gratification you had only been able to dream of.

"(F/N)…fuck yes…fucking christ…" Swallowed by the fuzzy feeling of release, he listened to you calling his name as promised, sweet voice soaked in debauched enjoyment and Levi shouted in a low groan, twitching body beneath him trembling like his own. With the same yells, you were overcome by your orgasm, oxygen a lost companion and lungs burning as you faded from existence, everything around you disappearing apart from the male who drove into you erratically. Tingling all over, you felt and heard his harsh finale, cock swiftly rubbing into you to draw out your climax and welcome his.

Levi felt lost, a small boat in a huge ocean as he came strongly, toes curling and face to the ceiling in joy, an almost laugh escaping his lips at the encompassing sensation.

"Fuck Levi…oh shit…" Sensitive and buzzing with passion, you were raised gently, arms sore but in a good way and porcelain limbs cuddled your back into a heaving toned chest, equally pained breaths dragged in on your part. Keeping up the sweaty hug, you held the powerful grip at your waist and committed this to eternal memory, the time you'd abandoned embarrassment and let your darker side through.

"Jesus…holy fuck…". Levi didn't really know what to think, no woman had ever made him feel this way before and he carefully lifted you off and round, gently sitting you down as he pulled the condom away. "I'm fucking glad you walked into my store (F/N)."

"Me too. Shit. Was that really your first day open?"

"Yup. Hell of a way to celebrate." He checked the time, desperate to continue this but duty called soon. "I've got an hour before I need to get online. Drink?" Questioning grey glanced sideways and he internally chided himself - of course she wouldn't say yes. This was what it was, nothing more, a simple fuck that had come about after his depraved proposition. She probably just wants to leave, he thought, skip down the street, high as a kite and satisfied with what had just transpired. Tying his hair back again, Levi mumbled quietly. "Don't worry, you've got shit to do…"

"Drink sounds nice." Smiling, you sourced clothing and got dressed again, apparently attractive outfit back in place as the male did the same, silent apart from the rustle of fabric. A finger beckoned and you followed, sofa pointed at in a kind of instruction and you took the seat, brain working overtime. You'd done it, accepted a ridiculous offer from a total stranger and slept with them, almost without knowing one another's names and now there would be some time spent together, something you hadn't banked on. Sure, you'd probably have done the same out of politeness, however Levi had an air about him, aloof and unemotional - after all, it was this guy who outright asked you round for sex out of the blue. _I wonder how many others he's done that to? Can't be the first, far too confident. Oh stop it, why do you care? Never gonna see him again._

"Beer ok?"

"Perfect thank you." Taking the bottle, you gulped back to help soothe the slight headache that remained from your hangover and bounced slightly as you were joined on the couch by a lazy figure, his body sprawled and at ease. Maybe leaving would've been better, you decided, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the quiet. What did you even say after something that phenomenal, ill-advised and damn hot? Was there a 'one night stand' etiquette to follow? Anyway, it wasn't even night, still early evening; you'd thought if this was going to happen it would have been after dark, after a lot of alcohol, after terrible flirting, not 'hey wanna screw?' followed by 'sure why not'.

Levi sized you up, gauging your awkward stance and noting the way you picked at the label on your drink, nail dragging the paper away and he thought about how those talons would feel on his back. On to the real quandary, he guessed this was relatively new for you, at least like this - it sure as hell was new for him, not once having brought someone round sober but he couldn't help himself earlier, on a roll from the successful store opening and intrigued by the casual yet sexual way you'd dressed. Silver slits dragged up your legs, the tight fabric showing everything, your top that was bunched at your waist to reveal hips and curves…better stop that, he mused, otherwise we'll be going for round two soon.

"I…" Your voice startled him and Levi snapped his eyes up, ready for the inevitable. 'I should be going. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.' Never mind. He'd experienced it before, done it before too, so what came from your mouth next was a nice surprise. "I liked your shop, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Is it your first one?"

"Yea." Well, that conversation seemed to be over and you rolled your fingers round the glass receptacle, chugging back and stifling an unannounced laugh. Choking, you struggled to keep the beer in and a vaguely amused face stared back at you, palm reaching out to take your shoulder. "Calm down, idiot. What the fuck are you doing?" Able to breathe, you gasped and shook your head, chuckles bursting out.

"What was it you were saying about avoiding awkward small talk?" Recalling his whole premise for getting you round here, Levi smirked and took a mouthful of his own drink, keeping his gaze fixed on you.

"Don't be fucking smart (F/N). Anyway, no need to be awkward around me. Nothing you could say would offend or disgust me, so talk about anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Nodding, you tried to think of something risqué, bring out the loose and easy female but it was useless, one thing had popped into your head and refused to leave you alone, so along came the normal you.

"What rate of interest rate have you got on your business account?" It was the man's turn to almost spit liquid out and he regained composure quickly, leaning back into the cushions and raising an incredulous hand to his forehead.

"You fucking what? That's your 'anything'?"

"Shut up. It was the first thing I thought of." Blushing, you glared down and assaulted the label again, small pile of the sticky material being built up on your knee.

"Fuck me, you must have a great old time with that imagination of yours."

"Alright, fuck off. Just trying to help. Won't bother."

"Oh don't sulk (F/N)." It was actually quite a sweet display, however he kept up the facade. "How were you going to fucking help?" Sighing, you met his stare again and shrugged.

"I work in a bank."

"Ahh, now it makes sense. Still fucking boring, but not totally crazy."

"I know Levi, but once I get something in there I have to say it. Kind of comes out."

"Interesting. I wonder what other pearls of wisdom you have to share?" Throwing a pillow at the sanctimonious male, you pressed your lips together to prevent the smile that was trying to break through.

The remaining time together was spent with idle chat, discussing how Levi designed most of his products himself, your far from thrilling job and the reason why you were getting ready to go - gaming. Your new companion had an online battle to fight, faceless people waiting for his command as Captain and you pointed over to the console. "I'll leave you with Talulah there. Have fun."

"Sorry, who?"

"Oh, habit. It's nice to give them names."

"Fucking weirdo." He said it softly and pulled you towards him, back inside the apartment to place an insistent kiss on your mouth. Pulling away, he flicked your nose with a fingertip and winked. "Same applies here as it does at the store. Please come again." You giggled a bit too hard and waved, walking away as steely eyes followed your progress as far as the stairwell. Closing the door, Levi leant back against it and gave a snort, shaking his head. What a day.

When you arrived home, peace had been made with what you'd done and the sparks in your stomach suggested more than a one-time thing was desired, true character forcing through and screaming for attention. Ready to have that bath you'd been thinking about, any plans were changed instantly as you came across a person sitting in the hallway, expression furious.

"Where the fuck have you been (F/N)? I've left shit loads of messages!"

"Oh crap, sorry Jean. I was…I haven't looked at my phone in a while."

"You? Off your phone? Behave. Now let me in, I need to piss badly." Your friend rushed to relieve himself, leaving you to pour some wine and set your bags down, one containing the dark and moody clothes that Levi made, the other a sexy dress to impress Erwin, two men sitting beside each other in shopping form. It must've seemed odd, a woman just staring at purchases with a vacant look and Jean spoke with confusion.

"What's going on?"

"I think I have no idea, Jean." Passing his drink over, you got comfy on the sofa and explained today's events, leaving little detail out as your expressive way of describing things led to many TMI moments. Brown eyes narrowed and a deep laugh boomed out.

"Holy shit (F/N). Day one, got a date. Day two, got laid. And there was you saying you wouldn't find anyone!"

"I know, it's all a bit surreal."

"But seriously, don't go wandering off with strangers unless you tell me where you're going in future. Imagine what could've happened?"

"Sorry, I feel like such a dick for doing that."

"Good. Learn your lesson, Missy." An accusing finger waved at you, and rightly so. "So are you gonna sack Erwin off? Go for this Levi dude?"

"No. I have options, why not explore them? Probably never see Levi again anyway."

"But he practically said his door's always open to you?"

"Yea, just words though isn't it. And besides, I'm not going for anyone. This is purely part of a process, no relationships, no messy discussions about feelings."

"Where did (F/N) go? Who's this calculating woman next to me?"

"Oh shut up. Let me have fun Jean."

"As long as that's all it is. Don't get hurt."

He was depressingly accurate, pointing out how simple it would be to get dragged in to the black hole of attachment and chewed up before being spat to the floor again. Also, the threat of you doing the same to another was very real and you didn't want to be that person. Maybe Erwin needed to be let down gently - he seemed quite keen already. Sighing, you opened your mobile to many messages, a lot from Jean but more from the taller blonde, all sweet and bashful. Fuck. 


	4. Refined Company

Thursday was when it all started to sink in, everything building up like a snowball of angst, guilt and shock. You didn't regret Saturday at Levi's in the least but you'd been lucky, happened across someone who wasn't an axe murderer or complete lunatic. To add misery to the mayhem, the reality of your ruined long-term relationship came down on you in a pile of messed up thoughts, heart no longer filled with hatred - sorrow, rage and now stage three; longing. You knew you didn't want him back, would never consider putting yourself in that position ever again, yet there was something to be said for that familiar sensation of belonging, being with another who didn't mind if you hadn't shaved your legs for a few days, knew what your morning hair looked like and accepted the way your eyes took ages to de-bag after waking. 

All these things had been built up over the years, knowledge obtained and habits discovered, no surprises or shocks. You missed it. Of course there was also the major factor of his jealous fits, violent restraint and smothering nature but still…the emptiness remained, knocked you sideways and created the currently sobbing mess in the staff restrooms at work. Gripping onto (h/c) locks, you sat on the closed toilet lid, elbows on knees and head down as pictures of your ex merged with a certain pale man and a blonde gentleman, latter having been sending plenty of caring messages all week. 

Unsure if you were going to be able to face a date in two days, you rubbed at the tears and took a deep breath, sitting straight with a resolve to stop being so stupid and get a grip. You pulled out your phone, sniffs echoing round the small area and another text was waiting. Opening it up, the contents made you laugh lightly and renewed your energy for Saturday's event. 

'I can't wait for dinner (F/N). I just hope I can be a worthy companion for you.' 

'You will be Erwin. I'm really looking forward to it. Was it seven that the table's booked for?' You knew it was seven, however wanted to appear a bit scatty for some reason, make him feel like the one in full control of his faculties. 

'It is indeed. I'll be picking you up at quarter to? Gives us plenty time to get there.'

'Sounds perfect.' 

Boosted, you sorted your appearance in the mirror and sighed dramatically at your reflection, mentally steadying yourself for public viewing. Right. Good as can be. Striding out, head held high, you walked back into the main bank floor and straight into a body, space quiet at this later hour but it just so happened that someone was standing exactly where you'd made your grand entrance. 

"Sorry! I…" The scent was one you'd been in the presence of before, a demure aroma that reminded you of safety and warmth and as the person turned, you looked up into soft blue seas that quickly contained an expression of concern. 

"(F/N)? What's wrong?"

"Oh…Erwin…I…nothing, it's ok. I'm fine, honestly."

"I presumed you had the day off when I got here. Just popped by to pick up some paperwork and I have no shame in admitting I was a little disappointed at not seeing your pretty face." A genuine smile accompanied a tiny hint of a blush on strong cheeks, lowered lids and a slight bend at the waist. God he was adorably awkward. 

"Sorry Erwin, I was out back."

"No need to apologise (F/N)." Cobalt flicked up swiftly, noble eyes holding you in place and seeing your thoughts almost. "I know you're not ok. I have no right to be saying this, but it pains me to see you so sad. Perhaps dinner isn't the place for that conversation, would you join me for a drink after work? That is, if you'd like to talk?"

God knew you probably needed to get it out, your usual agony aunt being on leave today, however was the man you hadn't even been out to dinner with the correct sounding board? It could be excruciating speaking to him about your ex, yet something spurred you on, probably his open posture and earnest face, the way he radiated honesty. 

"I would like that. It's about my last relationship, though. So if you're not comfortable with that, I understand…" A palm was held aloft and a head shaken lightly. 

"No (F/N). If it makes you unhappy, then I'll do all I can to lend a friendly ear." Smiling back, you wondered how anyone could be so damn chivalrous in this modern age, gallantry a forgotten technique by most but here stood an example of a dignified, well-mannered individual, one who just so happened to be handsome to boot. 

"In that case, it's a date Erwin."

"Honoured. You finish at six?" A nod in confirmation. "I'll be waiting outside. Until then?"

"Until then." Scurrying off to make a weak attempt at looking busy, you almost burst with a combination of excitement and nerves, Erwin's kind offer of being a good listener attractive but fucking scary - what if he wanted nothing to do with a woman literally just out of a relationship? A person on a self-imposed mission to behave in a loose manner, one more conquest already under her belt? Was that ok though? As long as you were upfront about any intentions it didn't matter if he couldn't see you as wife material, what mattered was that you both took steps into whatever this would involve with eyes wide open and in possession of the facts. It was going to be a slightly odd conversation. 

You'd messaged Jean to let him know of your mini-meltdown and planned movements, sarcastically adding in something around using GPS to track you in case Erwin turned out to be a closet dungeon-keeper, the reply hilarious but lovingly protective. 

'Listen, that dude better not lay a finger on you (F/N). Also I'll be needing to have words with this Levi guy, you don't want to wind up crying on the can over a man again. I've decided I'm not happy with you putting yourself out there, leave that kind of shit to the professionals like me.' 

As the hands ticked round towards the hour of departure, you snuck a chance to reply, smirking as you did so. 

'Professionals like you Jean? Don't let the husband hear you saying stuff like that, you'll be in trouble.' 

'Bitch please.' 

'That isn't even a valid response. I'll text you after ok?'

'As long as it isn't another run down of your sex life, fine by me.' 

The time had arrived and you bade farewell to your co-workers, feeling slightly silly in your uniform but that's how Erwin had met you for the first time and obviously didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he liked the formal look, clean and crisp, just like him. The man in question stood officially at the roadside, hands held behind his back as he gazed across the street like it was a school class he presided over, stare all-encompassing and posture commanding. If anyone were to look his way, they'd think he was a person in full control of the world he surveyed, mind tuned into everything and totally at one with the universe. How different his shy texts painted him though, a glimpse given to you so openly and without shame - maybe that ability to reveal his real nature was all part of the confidence, tall blonde content with letting that side out. 

Erwin turned, baby blue flashes making your heart skip a beat and the warm smile gave you a virtual hug, non-existent cuddle holding you close and keeping you safe. 

"Ready?"

"Sure am." 

"Then off we go, (F/N)." An arm was offered and you giggled, taking the limb in yours as a sedate stroll commenced, setting sun providing an orange glow to the walk. Everything about it seemed comfortable, no need to feel unsure or worry about what to say; the silent journey was just fine, like the one made on Saturday with Levi, strange calm casting it's warm sheets over you once more. Was it that you were lucky enough to have crossed paths with two people who instantly seemed on your wavelength, even if practical opposites? Or it might be the case that you'd come to a point in life where there was no need to fill in quiet periods, happy to let the peace encompass you. Either way, it felt right. 

The door to a bar was held open for you, gentlemanly behaviour running strong and you nodded in thanks, walking into a rather up-market establishment. Light was dim, music soft and a corner table was taken, service instant and you placed orders, no tiresome queuing at the counter or trying to catch the eye of a worker to obtain your drinks, simply a more civilised method of purchasing alcohol. 

Erwin's Martini glass looked ridiculously small in his hand, delicate cocktail held with dainty fingers and you sipped at wine, hoping your manners were appropriate and stance acceptable for this kind of place. Bright orbs looked over with slight sorrow and a deep yet soothing voice spoke lowly. 

"So (F/N). I hope you're not getting trouble from anyone?"

"Oh no, nothing like that Erwin. It…I…shit." A faint change in his posture alerted you to the likelihood that the language used wasn't welcomed and you stashed that piece of information, filing it in the mental drawer which related to the executive. "We broke up last Thursday."

"Ah." A frown brought large brows together and down, gaze dropping into the drink he still held and you sighed. There it was. End of story already. His next words surprised you though, mumbles directed to a now empty glass. "I apologise. If I'd known, I wouldn't ever have acted like that the day after you'd just been through such a thing." He was saying sorry for something completely unconnected to his own life - impossible as it seemed, Erwin just became ten times more perfect. 

"No please don't Erwin. How could you have known? If I wasn't ok with it, I'd have said no. But I didn't." Fiddling with your shirt cuffs, you exhaled harshly and brought up a glaring issue. "I've just got out of a five year relationship and I have to be honest with you. Is that ok?"

"Please do (F/N). Honesty is a virtue." Eyes connected across the table, your chest pounded and palms felt clammy, ready to deliver what might stop this from going any further. 

"I'm not jumping into anything serious straight away. I know it sounds selfish, but I need to re-evaluate me as a person first. I wanted to go to dinner with you because, well…" Holding up a palm, you gestured with a smirk in his direction, causing a faint pinkness to bronzed cheeks. "And then when we started to text, I saw your personality in those words and I've been introduced to such a wonderful man that I…" Gulping, you made the final statement. "I wouldn't ever want to hurt you Erwin. So if you're looking for someone to build something solid and exclusive with, I'm not that person right now." The man remained silent, examining you closely and he smiled, face illuminated beautifully. 

"That's ok with me (F/N). I never go searching for anything, just see what happens. It would be dull not to follow desires or wishes, wherever they may take us. So with that in mind, my offer still stands if you'll have me?" You shook your head, disbelief at the reaction coming out in a small laugh. 

"Of course I'll still have you. I'm glad you'll still have me!"

"Any time." The tone of Erwin's voice had dropped an octave, sultry and flirtatious like it had been last week and your skin prickled with excitement, convinced he wasn't a jump-into-bed guy, yet the way he'd spoken made your stomach spin. "Another?" He pointed to your drained glass and you nodded. 

"That would be lovely, thank you." An arm was raised casually and as the waiter scuttled over, orders were given without breaking the stare he had you captured by, sparkling blue holding your attention fully. Once the drinks arrived, the spell continued and the bashful texter had vanished. 

"Tell me (F/N), when was the last time you were taken for dinner?"

"Oh...ages ago. I can't actually remember."

"That's a shame, such a waste of a beautiful companion." Erwin sipped at his Martini, eyes on you the whole time and you felt yourself burning up, blush spreading easily. "We'll have to make sure it's an extra special night then." 

You'd blundered your way through the last drink, capability to act in a normal fashion obliterated by the now less timid male and when it came time to leave, the same chivalrous arm was offered for the journey home. He'd insisted on walking you back to your door, manners harking back to an era long gone and as you stood by your building, large hands cupped your cheeks gently, any of his evident power kept inside to produce a caring touch. It was hard to breathe, impossible to note your surroundings as everything disappeared, luscious lips close and drifting nearer with mumbled words. 

"Thank you for being so open with me (F/N). It's always good to know where one stands." 

"It's alright…"

"A rare trait nowadays." Azure loomed in your clouding vision and you fought to keep your lids open sufficiently, lashes dropping instinctively and the next query was unbelievably proper. "May I kiss you, (F/N)?"

"Y-yes…" Holding his strong waist lightly, mouths were ghosted together, sensitive and soft moment making your spine tingle and fingers go numb. No one had ever asked permission before, the gesture creating a warmth in your core and as he pulled back slowly, sapphire shone in luminous sparks, eyes full of intent yet still humble and debonair. Stroking your skin with thumbs, palms still on your face, Erwin smiled at your expression of peace, inwardly congratulating himself on still having that magic touch apparently. 

"See you Saturday (F/N)."

"Yea…see you…" Watching him stride away, you noted the spring in his step, the casual way he seemed to stroll but still managed to cover ground swiftly, effortless movement and you sighed, tongue flicking across your lips in a kind of reverent awe. 

Convincing yourself weakly that nothing serious would come from either of your new found companions, there remained a tight ball of requirement in your chest, equally as enraptured by them both - the rough and the smooth, fun-seeker and the gent. As you closed your apartment door, one stark piece of reality made itself known; if the opportunity arose, you'd most likely be seeing two people at the same time, one passionate and carnal, the other caring and attentive. Anything you could possibly want in a partner, just split between a pair of men and the prospect was exhilarating.


	5. Unscheduled Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading so far and the kudos and comments, hope you enjoy the next chapter for this one :)

Shuffling papers around, you cashed some cheques and tapped at the computer, smile in place for the customer on the other side of your glass tomb but you were far from cheery, aware of a smugness radiating from behind. Jean leant casually against the back wall doing fuck all work, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. You knew what was going through his mind for the most part, huge bouquet of flowers sitting to one side where they had remained since being delivered around an hour ago. It was a huge arrangement, expensive blooms tied in a sophisticated bow and the accompanying card was written in delicate script, sloping inked words simple yet effective. You'd never hear the end of it. 

Client dealt with, you spun and pointed to your now grinning friend, quiet spell allowing a quick discussion. 

"Ok out with it."

"What? Moi?"

"Yes you Jean. Come on, get it over with."

"I don't know what you're talking about (F/N). It's perfectly normal for you to get half a florist's sent to work. What did you do? Put out again?"

"Jean!"

"Well, look. These are fucking rare, you must've made an impression. Ah, I know what it was."

"Oh god I don't wanna hear this…" Groaning, you rubbed your forehead and waited for the incoming remark, eyes shut against the onslaught. 

"I reckon he's seriously kinky. Show me your wrists (F/N), I need to check for rope burns and…"

"Enough! It was nothing! Just a drink and a chat. And maybe a little kiss. BUT…" You raised your voice to cut off a sly comment. "We're nothing, just seeing what happens is all."

"That's all? You might not have done anything yesterday, but these flowers suggest that tomorrow isn't just going to be about dinner." Before you could retort, Jean poked a finger towards the window to denote a new customer had arrived and you raised your arms in disbelief, silently asking if he intended on actually doing anything today. Turning, you slapped on the false smile and were about to launch into your standard greeting but the person standing in front of you made the words catch in your throat. 

The picture of insanely cool demeanour was in your line of sight, a man in a plain tee with a black knitted beanie hat sitting atop equally dark hair that stuck out the front in a sweeping fringe of locks, the rest of it either tied back or stuck inside so all that was visible behind was the soft undercut. Levi lifted his brows and leant his bare, strong arms on the counter, sliding forwards with a slight upturn on his lips. 

"Ah so tomorrow is the big date?"

"Something like that. What can I do for you?" Keeping any turmoil to yourself, you attempted to remain passive, act like someone who regularly bumped into those she'd seen naked. 

"Oh (F/N). So cold." His previous time spent in your company had been something of a question mark, the game he'd commanded straight after going badly due to his lack of concentration. For some reason, he hadn't been able to forget about the woman who now stood in a smart uniform, so close yet untouchable, protected by a shiny barrier. Every person that walked into his store since Saturday had been met by a scowl - because they weren't you. So he'd decided to take action, use your ridiculous yet amusing query to his advantage and here he was, the fourth bank on this trip which meant he'd left the shop in the hands of a bratty student that couldn't tell his ass from his elbow. But it was worth it. "I wanted to talk to you about setting up a business account." 

Jean moaned loudly, pissed at losing the opportunity to sell and you grinned, grabbing a pen and some forms, slipping out from the serving area to lead your newest client to a discreet table in the corner, one which had high borders around to shield any transactions from the general public. Grey eyes carefully watched you wiggle round in your pencil skirt, chair offered by an open palm and he nodded, pulling the seat in as you sat opposite, glancing sideways and whispering. 

"Are you really here for that or shall I scribble some shit down on here to make it look legit?"

"Why else would I be here (F/N)?" Sly slits of mercury met your own playful stare and he couldn't hold it in, smirk appearing. "Ok, you got me. I am interested in what you can offer, professionally and personally." The man relaxed back, hands laced over his chest and legs out like he owned the place, owned you and it made your skin flash with anticipation. 

"In that case Levi, I'm going to need all of your details." Putting the pen tip between your teeth, you looked down to the paper. "Full name."

"Levi Ackerman."

"Date of birth."

"Not a chance." Sighing at his answer, you flicked your head up and shrugged. 

"Sorry Sir. We can't open an account for you without that kind of information."

"Fine. Give it here." Taking the lengthy checklist, he motioned for something to write with and you presented the relevant tool, letting him hunch over and fill in every box swiftly, mumbles of annoyance coming from behind a silky wall of hair. "Why do you need to know all of this?"

"Standard practice." 

"Fucking hell. Signing my life away here. There. Done." Finishing with a flourish, he imprinted his signature and pushed everything back across, glaring as you took it all in. 

"Aw you're a Christmas baby!"

"Shut up."

"So cute. I bet you got all dressed up like Santa when you were little?"

"I said shut up, (F/N)." He meant it, not a subject to be pursued it seemed and you flushed. 

"Whatever. Ok, let's see." Turning back to business, you bit back the need to apologise and channelled the sultry, uncaring vibe from your customer, aware of him shifting uncomfortably and you opted to move on in a different way. "I have all we need here. Given your estimated deposit volumes, I know the perfect thing for you."

"Do you really?"

"Of course Levi." Unsure what level you were talking on now, the confusion halted any further procedure as you held one another's gazes, both steady and unmoving for what may have been hours. Losing yourself bit by bit, the abyss ate you up, lust combined with intrigue clutching on and pulling you further into a pit that would be impossible to climb out of, surely. Levi experienced a similar sensation, stuck in a deep well with no means of escape, soul gripped tight and not allowed to leave, desperate to get to know you more. You snapped out of the trance first, head shaking lightly. "Um yea…anyway, here." Reaching into a drawer, you took out a booklet that described the account suggested and cleared your throat, nervously looking over now and again to see what reaction was forthcoming. 

Levi tried to read the leaflet, words going in but spilling straight back out again, no information absorbed in the slightest and he gave up, closing the covers and tapping the picture of a cheerful business man. "You recommend this?"

"Yes."

"It'll make me more than my other bank?"

"Yes."

"And I can withdraw what I want, when I want?"

"Within the parameters, yes."

"Ok. Deal. I trust your expertise (F/N)." In no mood to attempt anything intelligent like actually taking the details away and thinking it over, he let this virtual stranger take control of his finances, set him up with what should be a good choice. If not, he could always close the account anyway, but this now meant he had an excuse to visit regularly. 

Once official red tape had been finalised, you handed a pack of paperwork to the still vaguely incapacitated male, look of faint wonder on his face to mirror your own. "Welcome to our bank, Mr Ackerman."

"Thank you Miss…" Checking the printed name on his sheet, he nodded. "…(L/N). Pleasure." Standing, he offered his hand and you shook it, feeling decidedly silly and a small giggle erupted, thawing Levi that tiny bit more. He couldn't help it, course of action already decided when he'd left the store and still holding onto you, he tugged gently to bring you closer. "Care to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"I didn't think that would be your thing?"

"It's not. By 'dinner' I mean whatever I can find in the fridge."

"So what you really mean is 'care to come round to mine and fuck' then, Levi?" Resting on one hip, you straightened and gave your best attempt at coquettish behaviour, probably failing but the sexy pout had to be worth an A for effort. Steel sparkled and a miniscule laugh was given, his now free palm out as if to say 'and what if it is?' 

"Can't fool you (F/N). Ok, let me rephrase. Come to mine after work, chill, drink, feel free to eat what you can unearth and somewhere in amongst all of that, I suppose sex wouldn't be out of question." 

"I'm charmed. Nice to feel wanted."

"Is that a no then?"

"Fuck off, of course not." You'd been honest last night and had to be now too. Levi's stance seemed different to Erwin's, more open to whatever or whoever may pass through his life however it was important to you that the truth was discussed. "Don't you mind that I'm going on a date tomorrow?"

"No. Why would I?" Not wishing to sound big headed, as that was really not the intention, you shrugged. 

"I don't want to cause awkwardness. I'm not on the hunt for a partner or anything."

"Nor am I (F/N)."

"That's ok then."

"Ok." 

Neither of you spoke, both verbally agreeing to a no-ties affair yet there was an undercurrent bubbling beneath the surface, unformed thoughts on 'what if' running through two minds. Mentally shedding that skin, you clapped once and smiled, speaking in an overly zealous way. 

"I finish at five. Got to go home first."

"Alright. You remember where I live?"

"Think so, yea."

"Well my number's on the forms so call me if you get lost."

"Will do Levi." 

"Nice flowers by the way."

Shuffling back behind the counter, you watched him leave with a combination of longing and guilt. Levi knew there was another person, one whom had sent such a heart warming message in the bouquet but what Erwin was aware of amounted to the fact you weren't actively seeking a relationship. Only a week had passed and already it felt like an uphill struggle trying to maintain two people at once, keep honest and open without hurting either of them - also, your preconceived ideal of being so blazé and loose hadn't really worked, ties strengthened with every piece of contact, each look, the conversations. 

If only there was a way to merge them together, you mused, create someone with a mixture of the traits they individually possessed. Shaking that nonsense away, you started to input details on the system, set up Levi's account fully and a note was made of his number, just in case. 

"Taking people's details without their knowledge? Oh dear (F/N)." 

"Shut up Jean. You're just upset that I made a sale and you didn't." You could feel him orbiting, reading page two over your shoulder and the man stopped, face down beside yours and voice close by. 

"That clothing store…that's the one you got stuff from last weekend." Cogs were turning, suppositions made from the evidence available and the grin on Jean's lips was almost audible. "He knew your name. Come here." A hand shot out and turned back to the main sheet, name shining up in your writing. "I knew it! Ha! That was the infamous Levi, eh?"

"Yes now be quiet, you'll scare off the customers."

"There's only that one woman over there and we both know she's not here to do banking, just riding out the rain storm." He was right, a familiar female sitting in the waiting area as water pelted the windows, a person you often saw and would make tea for - she didn't seem to have much in life, clothing threadbare and ill-fitting, but there was always a smile on her face for you. 

"True, but she doesn't need to hear it Jean!" 

"Do they know about each other?"

"What, him and Erwin?" Your colleague nodded and you both stood to attention slightly, manager sweeping through to the back office with a brief 'hello'. As soon as he'd gone, you huddled together like a pair of gossiping teens. "Levi knows I have a date and both know I'm not looking for a long term thing."

"Look at you, all grown up (F/N)." Jean pinched your ass and you yelped, grinning despite his attack yet the frivolity was short lived. 

"What am I doing, Jean?" Your friend turned serious, light brown eyes soft as he placed hands on your shoulders.

"You're getting over a monster of a man, someone you couldn't see clearly because you thought it was real love. Now you've got the chance to have some fun. But stop when it's not enjoyable anymore, you hear?"

"Yes Dad."

"Oi. Only Marco can call me that. And (F/N)?" 

"Yup?"

"Stay honest. To them and yourself." 

"I will. Thanks Jean." Finishing up with inputting details, you watched as the tall male circled the bank, prowling and on the verge of dragging someone in off the street just to occupy himself and you rushed to the small kitchen area, hot beverage made for the only non-customer currently in attendance. Joining the solace-seeker, you passed the mug over and smiled, mumble of thanks given from behind a spray of brown messy hair and after a sip was taken, she nodded. 

"You do know how to make a good cuppa, (F/N)."

"Thank you Hange. Tell me, how are you doing?" The older woman's eyes clouded as she stared out from behind smudged and cracked glasses. 

"Oh I get by. Found a notebook the other day, I'm going to start writing down what I do. My ideas. Can you imagine if anyone published it?!"

"I'd read it. Pay good money to see what's in that sharp mind of yours."

"Aw, you're a sweetheart. I don't suppose you've got a pen?"

"Sure. Gimmie a sec." Your boss tolerated her presence as she caused no trouble, kept quiet and only got excitable when allowed, chatting freely with willing people. The lady seemed to have an innate ability to pick up on body language fluently, aware of when she wasn't wanted and knew the right time to move on. If you could have, you'd empty the safe and give the contents to her, let life be kind for once however that was just fantasy. But maybe there was a lot to be said for simply talking, offering a friendly face and not casting judgement. 

Returning with the writing instrument, you listened to Hange's latest invention, a machine for removing cat hair effectively as she sketched the schematics and the remainder of the day passed by swiftly and pleasantly. 

~~~~~~

In the end you'd forgotten Levi's door number, call made to get the right information and apartment 13 was now occupied by two individuals, both sitting on the floor in t-shirts and underwear, cocoon of cushions and bean bags your haven, controllers in hand. You'd been here for two hours, most of which having been spent naked and in the throes of passion, but now it was down to business - protect the flag at all costs. Sending your character in measured circles, you kept the surrounding area clear of enemies by employing seemingly exceptional sharp-shooting skills, head shots aplenty as people god knows where shouted down the connection. 

"Captain, who the fuck is doing this? I know it's not you. You're too impatient."

"Fuck you. I can be patient as hell." Sneaking through abandoned warehouses and industrial areas, Levi's digital persona used stealth and cunning, keeping to the shadows and the real human nodded as you took down an adversary that would likely discover the position of a man who currently passed over a bottle of liquor. Taking a second to drink, you maintained eye contact on the huge screen and spotted movement, cheap spirits placed down silently. 

Some snacks had been eaten, suggestive chats held however the call of the game was too strong, your offer accepted without hesitation. The only rule was to stay quiet, not alert online friends to your presence, act as a hidden weapon and you were loving every minute. Tongue out between your lips in concentration, a line was calculated and you fired, virtual blood and brains exploding to yet another moan. 

"Ok seriously Levi, confess. I hate being on the opposite side to you." 

"Stop crying, Farlan. Accept I'm the best." Your eyes flicked over, unimpressed at the anonymity and you pushed a button, not even looking and still eliminating a threat. Levi smirked and carried on, no change as he adjusted the earpiece. "Show me what you've learnt." The pale man kept fiddling with his aural implant, ill-fitting bud causing issues and you mentally stashed that, watching as whoever this Farlan person was stepped right into your crosshairs.

"Woo! Take that, fucker!" Obliterating the figure on screen, you grinned sheepishly, small microphone having picked up the exclamation of war and a cushion was casually launched in your direction, hitting you on the side of the head. 

"Heyyyy who's that, bro? You didn't tell me you had company of the lady kind?!" A feminine tone joined in now as the fallen respawned, ready to fight another day - it was two against two, a tactical offensive which you'd planned in advance, your promise of being a worthy protector to the prize being proven effectively as Farlan got downed again.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know who you are doll, but you're good. She there with you Levi? Or are you like me, all alone with voices in your head?" 

"I told you to see a doctor about that."

"Ha ha, very funny. Not my fault you and Isabel live a million miles away." Smiling at the banter, you watched Levi's progress, closing in on the flag and almost victorious. His brows were knotted, scowl in place and lips pressed together in a thin line, legs twitching with each virtual movement, totally engrossed like a little kid. It was endearing and you now knew that all those hours you'd spent playing video games were for a reason, skills coming back with ease; like riding a bike, you never forget. Picking off who you supposed was Isabel, her angered shriek pierced your eardrums and the man by your side flinched, one eye screwed shut as he mumbled lowly. 

"Fuck, is there any need?"

"Yes! Hey sniper? Are you there?" Looking round, you were graced with a shrug and silver eyes that flashed slightly, permission to speak and you began some distraction techniques. 

"Yea I'm here. Ready to get your ass handed to you on a plate again?" Levi snorted a laugh and smirked - he had to admit he'd been more than a little reticent to have you join in an online game he'd spent so long honing skills on, internally convinced you'd be shit or get bored easily, however it had been a welcome surprise and he spared a moment to gaze over your large tee that had slipped off the shoulders again, naked legs lying out across the soft floor of a cushioned nest, totally at home and comfortable. Good. He had no time or patience to deal with insecurities, truthful in what he'd said to you at the store and glad you held none of the desire to fit in and become part of the factory line of sheep that life often threw his way.

Feeling a strange burst of adrenaline in his chest, he dragged his stare back to the screen as you goaded Isabel with a friendly nature, making the other woman lose concentration and abandon her sentry. It was perfect. Non-verbal communication passed between the two of you, Farlan's avatar once again killed by one shot and Levi struck, goal seized and the TV announced a winning team. Shouts from the disembodied players blurred into background noise as a pale hand was held up to the side, palm first and you high-fived back, skin slapping loudly and your stomach fluttered; it had been so long since you'd had such fun in this type of capacity and it was all down to a half-clothed man you barely knew, one who leant in close to celebrate with a deep kiss.


	6. Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while in my world of constant updates, so I hate myself for the delay! Finally inspiration hit whilst looking at some ducks today...
> 
> Note - this chapter has nothing to do with ducks.

'Emergency.'

One word had been messaged to Jean, a plea for assistance and in no time at all he was at your place, concern on his features as you opened the door, (h/c) locks and make-up immaculate but dress hanging in a slightly strange manner. 

"What's happened (F/N)? I brought my hair stuff but you seem to have that nailed. Don't tell me it's your time of the month?"

"No it's not, come here." Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, you hauled your friend inside and pointed to your left shoulder. "How do I fix this?" Hazel eyes widened and the man started to laugh, head shaken in playful admonishment. 

"Oh no. This is just too good, can I take a picture?" Batting the nearing phone away, you scowled, retort begging and whiny. 

"Please Jean, tell me you have something to cover it up?"

"A love bite that colour? No way. Got yourself some Levi last night, I presume?"

"And this morning." Mumbling to the floor, you looked sufficiently sheepish and began to panic internally, stomach churning at the stupidity of it all. 

"Ooh staying over? You sure you're not into him? I mean he seems a bit short and moody, but I can tell by the specific shade of pink on your cheeks that you like that guy. (F/N)'s in loooove!" Singing the last word, he rocked side to side in a little dance, slap on his upper arm causing laughter. 

"I am not. Seriously, I need help. Erwin's gonna be here in twenty minutes!"

"How did you not notice before?!"

"I just didn't."

"Hmm. Alright." Leaning back, Jean took in the scene and pursed his lips, calculating and assessing the situation before making a plan of action. "Maybe he did it intentionally? Mark you as taken?"

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"Stranger things have happened. Ok. Shawls? Pashminas?"

"Oh! Yes!"

"God, what would you do without me (F/N)?"

"Crumble and die, Jean." Taking his hand, you rushed through to go through the scant selection, plain black one chosen to compliment your gown and as you adjusted the straps, the item was thrown around your shoulders and secured by a glittery piece of costume jewellery, pin in place that had appeared from nowhere. "Do you just carry that sort of thing around?"

"When it comes to date emergencies, yes. I knew you'd be all flustered, you've not been wined and dined in years!" 

"Jean, thank you. So much." You stopped his fidgets on the shawl and held large hands tight, staring up with admiration. "I didn't interrupt your evening, did I? I'm so sorry…"

"No, you stop right there." His tone had changed to a more serious note, narrow orbs announcing an incoming lesson. "Who was there when my last relationship fell apart? You. Who listened to me sob and put me back together? You. And who do I laugh and cry with, talk to all night when Marco's away for work? You. So shut up and let me do this, I owe you." The speech was heartening, tears threatening and a tut was offered. "None of that. You don't want the mascara to run."

"Thanks, I meant it by the way. I'd crumble and die without you as my friend."

"Yea. And don't you forget it." Swallowing back the need to get emotional at the memory of how you'd unconditionally taken care of him, he instead decided to turn it into a cheeky bitch-fest. "That ex of yours was a dumb ass. Straight up idiot. Did he never come round and wonder who you were on the phone to? Why you cancelled plans last minute?"

"Like I said, told him the truth that my girl was having troubles." 

"Oi."

"Honestly Jean? He was a jealous prick but thick as shit."

"Evidently. Glad it didn't rub off on you. Ok, all good to go. Spin." Complying, you showcased the outfit and waited for a verdict. "Stunning. Now we just have to hope he's the perfect gent and doesn't try it on because sister, if he does then we have a problem." 

"I can't imagine Erwin being so up front, but maybe if he is then I can insist on lights off at all times?"

"Nice. Good thinking. I'd better go, text me yea? Stay safe and let me know the minute you're back home. Or back at his, either way." Jean winked and you leant upwards, kissing his cheek fervently and wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"Love you dickhead."

"You too, slut. And don't deny it."

"Ok ok, I…" The buzzer rang shrilly around the apartment, annoying noise heralding your date had arrived. 

"Shit, have fun (F/N)!" Your friend dashed away, running for the stairs as you allowed entry to the other male, heart racing and seemingly in your throat, pulsing beats causing nausea and anticipation as you smoothed the dress down, trying your best to look as respectable as possible. A single soft knock at the door sent a shot of adrenaline from deep within, flesh alight and breaths fast. Telling yourself to calm the fuck down, you put on the best smile imaginable and opened up, dapper man stood tall before you and his expression changed instantly from an almost superior one to a slightly embarrassed facade, slack mouth allowing an exhale to be heard and Erwin grinned, eyes to the floor in a vain attempt to hide his flushed skin. 

"(F/N), you look amazing."

"Thank you, are you sure?" Keeping less than self-assured, you merged into the woman matched to this person and became shy, inexplicable behaviour compared to how you acted with Levi yet it came naturally, shifting personality without even really realising as you gazed at the body in your doorway. Erwin's smart-casual appearance was perfect, dark suit with an open jacket, loosened top buttons of his shirt nodding towards play instead of work, the beginnings of a no doubt muscular chest visible and your knees felt weak, cold ice running through rapidly pumping veins. He was gorgeous. 

The man you openly ogled for a second time managed to raise brilliant blue shards to take a good look again, the way your dress clung in all the right places, flawless subtle make-up and, most attractively, your hesitant stance - Erwin had instantly found you beautiful on sight, however the vague apprehension you seemed to emit was delicious. It wasn't that you were timid as such, but amazingly uncertain. He liked to be a gentleman, take the lead with a lady and show her a nice time, open doors and pull back chairs, that kind of thing however he found that modern life didn't often cater for it well, females sometimes ridiculously taking offense to such activities, a reaction he just couldn't fathom. But here you were, the apparent embodiment of how he liked his women; no breasts squeezed out from the gown you wore, a sensible amount of leg shown and upper body covered with a demure shawl. He couldn't quite believe his luck. Whether this was a short-lived relationship or not, he'd surely enjoy himself. 

Flinching as he brought his mind to the here and now, Erwin smiled warmly and offered his hand, smaller one placed inside the gentle grip and he spun you carefully, arm above your head and you giggled at the act, allowing every angle to be viewed as your previous question was answered in low voice. 

"I am very sure (F/N). Absolutely stunning. I'm honoured." 

"Stop, you'll make me blush again!" 

"Then I'll continue, I rather enjoy your little pink cheeks." Turning more ruby than pink, you grabbed your purse and wondered how he could sound so innocent but entirely filthy at the same time. Perhaps it was just you, but that had seemed like a blatant show of innuendo, something you presumed was for him alone, no smut-encrusted utterances from your mouth tonight. "Shall we?" Limb out, he tilted forwards and almost sighed as you curled your arm in his, such a delicate movement and the pair of you slowly walked towards the exit and dinner. 

Not far away, a set of steely eyes glared into a beanbag, trying to create a hole just by the power of thought alone as he imagined you sitting there as had been the case only eight hours ago, right before you said you had to leave. Business had been booming today, many sales made in the store yet it didn't lighten his mood and Levi ran fingers through onyx strands, rubbing at his scalp to mess up the usually secured hair until it became a shaggy heap of coal. With no real reason why he'd just done that, the short man made for his bathroom mirror, topless form appearing in the reflection and he frowned, dishevelled locks adding to the way he felt. It was true to say he didn't have a problem with you dating others, would be a hypocrite if he did, yet he found himself missing your company, an individual on his level in myriad of ways - dirty, adventurous, comfortable with yourself and still able to carry an air of mystique. 

Sighing with a bit more drama than needed, Levi stopped his useless preening and shuffled through to the living area, sourcing his phone to see if a particular contact would be able to help him lose this sense of loneliness. 

Your seat was pushed in carefully and Erwin took the one opposite, elegant surroundings momentarily forgotten as you gazed into one another's eyes, equally engaged and drowning in the moment. Neither of you had actually spoken since you'd sat and the magic was broken by a waiter, cleared throat bringing you woefully into real life. The drinks menu was handed to the man, as was correct in these situations, and you patiently waited for him to make a choice on your behalf, select whatever he desired and you'd follow behind, any thought process taken care of. It felt quite liberating to be looked after really and you suppressed a smile at that last mental consideration, imagining feminists across the world screaming at you to take control and stop being such a weakling. But they hadn't met Erwin, oh no. If they had, surely opinions would change. 

The tiniest amount of wine was poured, bottle tilted expectantly towards your glass and you held up a hand delicately. "No thank you, I'll let him decide. I'm sure he has a much more refined palate than I do." That definitely went down well, man swelling with pride and you saw the flicker of a smile on luscious lips before they touched the clear, spotless receptacle, liquid sampled as cobalt never left (e/c),

"Perfect." The declaration was aimed at you too and a splash of red adorned your face, eyes down as a more acceptable measure of alcohol was forthcoming. Keeping his tone low, Erwin raised the drink in a toast, sparkling orbs matching equally brilliant teeth that he flashed in a chivalrous grin. "To discovery." Repeating one word, you smiled and sipped at deep red whilst maintaining an intense stare, wondering if the nerves and incessant butterflies would ever go away. 

"So, tell me about yourself (F/N)." And there it was, that one question which came up during interviews and it was a struggle to not launch into a veritable resume of your life, business-like query coming naturally to such a high up employee. He must have picked up on the way you sat straighter and laughed quietly. "Sorry, habit. I'm not a manager tonight. Not unless you want me to be?" The delivery sounded sweetly awkward, suggestive behaviour clearly not this man's forté but you acted in a befitting manner, hushed whisper coy yet playful. 

"Erwin! You'll get me all hot and bothered!" Hand on your chest in mock horror, you smiled and batted your eyelids to show that whilst you weren't used to such forward propositions (massive lie), it was certainly not unwelcome (huge truth). 

"Apologies (F/N). I don't know what came over me." Again a slight undertone of dirty-talk was woven into Erwin's words and you started to wonder if he actually knew exactly how to act, streak of crimson on tanned cheeks simply another tool in his box of tricks. Was it an elaborate act or could he really be apprehensive and flirtatious in equal portions? Interesting. 

"Apology accepted. Happens to us all." 

"Most kind." A slow nod was offered and you started to relax, knowing smirks shared as the male's identity still begged to be unravelled. You'd switched into his gallantry, however it may have been the other way around - perhaps he'd surmised that you needed a knight after your last relationship, someone to take care of you and spoil rotten, but surely that hadn't been apparent on your first encounter. Thinking about it, he had asked you out rather quickly. Could this person have been watching you? Gained prior knowledge from a co-worker? Burying that deep down, you shook off the nagging feeling and gave some inane anecdotes and information about yourself as requested, tit bits presented but giving no real insight. 

You were rewarded with Erwin's own vague life summary, most of it on the subject of work and you learnt he'd been at the same bank for over fifteen years, man and boy, starting off as the kid who made everyone tea and now he commanded hundreds. 

"I suppose there's some out there who might hate me. I'm the one who has to make hard decisions, branch closures, redundancies, whether or not bonuses are paid." The blonde sighed and thumbed at the menu, food totally forgotten and yet again he dismissed the waiter with a flick of the hand, poor guy scuttling off to find something else to do until his latest customers pulled their fingers out and ordered. "All comes with the territory though. To be in my position needs a thick skin and quick wits. I don't regret a thing." Referring back to his previous statement, you shook your head. 

"I can't imagine anyone hating you Erwin. You're so considerate."

"Thank you (F/N). Many would argue against your point I'm sure, however they don't see my weaknesses, aren't ever around for my moments of softness."

"Well I'm honoured to be amongst the few that do see that." 

Similar polite conversation littered with occasional flirting continued through your meal, rich food combined with enjoyable company and by the time dessert arrived, you were full, satisfied and more than a little enamoured with your newest companion. Any accusing thoughts on potential prior snooping had disappeared; Erwin was just one of those nice people in life. 

Defeated by a chocolate soufflé, you downed the fork and resisted the urge to puff out air due to the effort of eating so much, keeping upright and ladylike instead. In honesty, the pair of you hadn't really spoken much, scant facts garnered such as the man's habit of collecting keep-sakes and fondness for the great outdoors. He'd been educated in your general likes and dislikes, favourite films, books and hobbies so now you both had a working knowledge of the important yet banal details. 

Another raised hand summoned the member of staff in charge of your whims this evening, someone who was probably glad to see the back of you due to the obscene length of time you'd lingered, eating slowly and savouring each mouthful and every minute in each other's presence. 

"Here, let me…"

"No (F/N). A lady never pays."

"But…"

"I insist."

"In that case, thank you Erwin." One of his gentile quirks again, you thought and smiled genuinely at the kindness, even if you were miles away from anything as remotely demure as he seemed to believe. Jean was going to have a laugh at that one. 

The bill had been taken care of and the cool breeze outside combined with a clear night's sky to give a soothing sensation, over-indulgence lessened slightly by refreshing wind and a drop in temperature. Street lights were too invasive to make out many stars, however you knew they were there, staring down at the well dressed couple who meandered languidly in the direction of your building, all watching closely to see what was in store. You shared the celestial object's curiosity, mind racing as your shawl whipped back in a gust, the pin doing it's job at keeping fabric secure. 

Erwin paused at the entrance to your block, small smile on full lips as he bowed down graciously, getting to your height and stroking hair back behind your ear.

"I've had a wonderful time, (F/N). You are indeed perfect company."

"Thank you, I've thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you." 

The troublesome moment was upon you now, that thorny subject called 'correctness.' It all depended on who you were with - ask them in? Goodnight kiss? Hug? Wrap your legs around their waist and call them Daddy? Erwin seemed to fit maybe number two or three, one and four were more suited to Levi but it still left a quandary - who started it? Would it be forward of you to do so? Yes. Leaving this decision to the taller of the two of you was the only option and you gazed into cobalt, sensing nothing of a struggle from the sometimes shy male as he got closer. 

"May I?" His deep and chocolatey voice did a number on you, any silliness associated with his need to request evaporating like a puddle of water on a summer's day; it was incredible to be treated in this way. A tiny nod gave him permission and mouths pressed together, warm and soft like silk and yet again you felt powerless in the arms that held you tight, own palms against a muscular back. Light pecks were shared, all reciprocated and then Erwin mumbled against your neck suddenly, change of position so quick your breath caught in your throat. "Can I add my own?"

"Wha…what?" Large fingers pushed your cover-up to the side, sourcing the bruise straight away and you realised that it had been revealed in the recent draught. "Erwin…sorry..." Lips skirted round the mark, hums of unexpected satisfaction against your skin along with a barely-there response. 

"Don't be…I knew what I was getting into…nothing exclusive, am I right?"

"Umm…y-yes..." You felt terrible at first, however that had metamorphosised into confusion - what was he up to? 

"Well then…allow me to add my own memento?"

"Why?"

"Now you can see both of us when you look in the mirror." 

"Ok…" A hand cradled your head, another sat delicately at your waist as slow suction was applied, flesh taken in with such delicious pain and you whimpered, nails digging into Erwin as he showed none of the merciful man from before, simply attacked your body beautifully. He ceased, tongue circling the area and he smirked. Now you could see that other part of him, the one who made the borderline comments and it fascinated you. 

"Thank you (F/N)." The blonde tilted your head up by the chin, enraptured by your large pupils and parted lips, thinking how gorgeous you looked when all flustered and turned on. Erwin winked, placing a last kiss on you before his parting sentence, one which seemingly reached you by vibration alone. "Hope to see you again soon." 

He didn't wait for a reply, just turned and walked away with pride. Yup. Definitely still got it. Whistling a random melody, he strolled with hands behind his back, not even giving a second thought to who might have made the first welt on your flavoursome body - he really didn't care. When you were with him, you were his, no one else's and that was more than fine.


	7. Oblivion

"He did what?"

"You heard me Jean. Don't make me repeat it." Lying in bed with some ridiculously girly pyjamas on, you felt like a high school gossip, chatting to your bff and relaying every last detail as usual. 

"Wow. I mean…just wow. You reckon he's a swinger?"

"I hadn't thought of that." It did kind of fit in though, not a care about your evidently recent liaison with someone else, happy to share…but that didn't ring quite as true to you as it could do. "No, I don't think so. I have no idea, basically."

"Ok, lets break it down. If he had a bruise like that, what would you do?" 

"On a first date? After being honest about not making ties?"

"Yup." Sighing, you held you head gently, glancing over and snatching up the glass of vodka you'd poured on arriving home, minutes before calling your friend. 

"I really don't know. That's the truth." Someone you barely knew, a person openly playing the field? With a hickey at dinner? It wasn't a situation you could quantify with an answer. 

"Well you're no help (F/N)."

"Sorry!"

"You should be. Hang on." Shuffles, footsteps and movement came down the receiver, muted conversation held in the background and faint laughter filtered through. You tutted, rolling (e/c) eyes and smirking despite your love life being discussed with another. "Marco says definitely a swinger."

"You can tell that freckled meddler that Erwin is not a swinger! Are you in bed now?"

"Yea, nerd here has a book on the go. Won't be sleeping for hours so I thought I'd come through and annoy the crap out of him."

"Maybe you could read too, Jean?"

"Nah. Finished Cosmo ages ago." You giggled, fully aware that he wasn't lying. "Anyway, here's my summary. You've turned into a self proclaimed slut. If your date turned up with a love bite, I reckon you'd give no shits so don't overthink it (F/N). And one last thing?"

"I'm listening."

"Don't lose sight of who you are. At the start of this call you sounded like some kind of Jane Austen character." You scowled, knowing he meant well but still slightly embarrassed at being found out. 

"I won't. Now go read something intelligent, Jean. And thank you."

"Pleasure. That was a brilliant story, your nights are getting really interesting!"

"Shut up. I'll see you Monday?"

"You know it. Laters (F/N)." 

Alone with your thoughts, you finished the last drops of alcohol and crawled under the covers, shoulder throbbing with the magnificent pain created by two people in separate circumstances. Life was becoming complicated despite your wishes to keep it simple and light, heart still sorrowful and you wondered how long you could carry on like this. 

~~~~~~

The answer to Jean's question was about to become stark reality, Wednesday evening upon you and the ability to stop staring to your right was not in your repertoire. Levi had popped by the bank to deposit money just before closing, seductive glare as always and you couldn't resist, small note inside the cash bag which both amused and excited you. 'Fuck?' was the only word on the paper, one responded to by a scribbled 'Hell yes' on his receipt. So now here you were, trying to concentrate on a post-sex game but utterly powerless to do so, bare chested male by your side sporting something unforgettable - a purple bruise to match your own. 

It was large and angry looking, much newer than yours and disappointingly, you found that you cared. Hypocrisy soaked your very being, hatred at feeling such a thing surrounding you like a cloud of disgust and yet again the avatar on screen died, ripped apart by a demon in a mirror of how your tortured psyche was being treated. Dramatic? Perhaps, but you couldn't shake the self loathing, mad at the love bite and mad at yourself for being such a clingy prick once more. Levi pressed pause, the entrails of your computerised alter-ego splattered everywhere and he turned to you, cross legged and a cigarette was passed over along with a bottle. 

"Right. Either tell me what the fucking problem is or get your ass in gear (F/N). I can't do this part alone, I need you to have my back. Got it?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh please. Don't pout. I have no time for shit like this so I'm offering you a once only pass. Expiry date today. So talk now or forever hold your fucking peace." Looking down, you nodded faintly and sucked it up; sulking would do no one any good. 

"Alright. I'm going to sound like a right dick, but I can't stop thinking about that." Pointing, you did everything possible to not apologise, keep stony and care-free, total opposite to your grumbled words. Levi smirked, wholly smug as he dragged on his smoke, hat sitting proudly on raven hair and he didn't even look, didn't need to. He knew for certain why you'd been in the huff. 

"Ah, so you can have two but I'm not allowed one, is that it?"

"No! That's not fucking it. I don't know what 'it' is, actually." 

"Got yours on date night I presume? How was it?"

"Huh?" Were you really going to do this? Swap tales of battle scars with an individual you…you…well, you fucked, basically? When put like that, why not? Levi was open to this so suddenly something inside decided that you were too. "It was ok. Nice."

"Nice? I take it no sex then?"

"No. He's a gent."

"I see."

"How about you, Levi?"

"No date. Just sex."

"Ok. Have fun?"

"Well (F/N), I'd be lying if I said no." 

It didn't feel weird, you'd submerged yourself so far into this man that his nonchalance became your own, honestly like it had come from your mind first. Speaking to Jean was no different really, information swapped that was often off the scale of modesty by a long shot and that combined with your personality-soak made you continue. 

"That's good though. Nothing worse than a disappointing lay."

"Tell me about it. Fuckers need to up their game sometimes. I mean, what is wrong with some people's hygiene? Would it hurt to wash?" The video game was on again and you fought strongly, moves fluid and on point as the pair of you chatted randomly about past conquests, your list much shorter but it didn't matter - you and he were twins right now, cut from the same cloth and equally balanced. Levi had picked up on your swift change of direction, a woman previously on the verge of meltdown and now so open, his female counterpart embodied. Strange, intriguing and insanely attractive. 

His eyes kept looking over, stealing glances as your own dark marks were visible, tee having slipped down as usual and a foreign pull of something unknown started to form inside; what was it? Envy? Surely not. Never once before had he cared about anything like that, yet the distinct grumpiness had set in and the bite next to his seemed to grow bigger, taunting him and declaring that the male from Saturday was better, more deserving of your time and attention. It ate away at Levi until all he could see was you and someone else, your gorgeous body underneath another and screaming in delight, gaining pleasure from an external source and he clamped his teeth shut, jaw flexing as he struggled to keep from pulling your top back up. The pale man decided on another tactic, deep growl given that did nothing to mask his ire. 

"You seeing him again?"

"Yup. At the weekend." You hadn't noticed the snarled delivery, simply maintained your casual stance and grinned with victory as another virtual enemy was brought to their knees. 

"Again so soon?"

"Yea, just drinks though."

Just drinks. Levi knew all about that. No tiresome dinner to fill your belly and cause lethargy, keep energy levels high for the inevitable trip back to the suitor's apartment, an event that would make his unwelcome visions come true. Your legs around someone's hips, their cock inside of you instead of his…

"Come to the store during the day." It was blurted out before he could stop it, childish attempt at having you for longer than the other person and he quickly quantified his order. "I've got a shipment due and I need someone to fucking help me get it out on the floor."

"So I'm your servant then? Do I get paid?"

"Oh I'll pay you alright (F/N)." You could feel the smirk and let out a laugh, shaking your head.

"Ok, you're on. I'll bring lunch?" Levi imagined sharing a romantic picnic, blankets and baskets, champagne and caviar…eliminating pure fantasy, he chose a more grumbled reply. 

"Whatever." In reality he was rather looking forward to it, some time together in a different setting, whether that be with sandwiches and sausage rolls and not high-society fodder. Getting into the role of Captain again, he suppressed a smile and barked commands at you, instructions followed to the letter.

~~~~~~

"Sign here please." Doing as asked, you marked papers and took the small parcel with a smile, delivery man leaving swiftly to make his next drop-off. Shaking the unmarked item, you heard a rattling and frowned, unaware of any packages ordered. 

"What's that?"

"No idea Jean."

"Well stop staring at it, you won't be able to see through the wrapping. Just open it!" Sighing, you realised you'd acted in the age old human fashion and tried to use x-ray vision instead of actually finding out the normal way - by ripping the paper off. Carefully peeling it back, a plain card box was revealed and you flipped the lid up, gasp coming from you both. "Oh my fucking days (F/N)." Inside lay an exquisite silver bracelet, one of those with a rounded charm which cost an absolute fortune and you picked out a small folded note, writing much more couth than Levi's offering. Jean, however, went straight for the jewellery and held it up to the light, making noises of appreciation. 

Reading the accompanying script, you held your breath and turned a few shades darker, heat creeping over your face in gratitude and more than a little shame. This morning had been a mad dash home to get ready for work, night spent with the shorter of your two companions and you'd definitely not gotten enough sleep. Now this had arrived on Thursday afternoon, such a thoughtful if over-the-top gift that you didn't deserve. 

'(F/N). This will look amazing on you when we meet on Saturday. I look forward to it. Yours, Erwin.'

Fuck. The guy was perfection, smooth and debonair, surely too good for the likes of you. His odd reaction to the hickey had been unexpected though, bringing back your thoughts around how he seemed all too casual about the prospect of dating two people at once. Maybe he was doing the same? Seeing others like Levi was? Yet again those seeds of possessive feelings had been planted, growing internally until they'd surely run riot in your soul, twine round your heart and suck the life out. 

"Jean, I can't do this anymore."

"Hmm?" He was still inspecting your present, air of authority about him as he passed it over, nodding as if to confirm it was genuine. 

"Levi had a love bite."

"Ah."

"And it pissed me off at first."

"Go on." You explained the surge of the man's personality, effortlessly sliding into that particular ego and forgetting all about it until now, concerns brought to the fore by what might just be your overactive imagination. 

"So I'm a hypocrite. Having my cake and eating it but they can't." 

"(F/N), I'm not gonna tell you what or who to do, but if it's making you unhappy then stop this now. Not even two weeks have gone by. Might be time to enjoy being single? And yourself?"

"Yea but…oh Jean, I'm fucked. I like them both for entirely different reasons. I'll get over it. So what if they see other people? It's what I'm doing, right?" Trying to convince you own fraught mind, you smiled widely, slightly demonic expression that indicated how false the gesture was and you snapped the clasp shut on your wrist, phone sourced so you could thank Erwin. Jean watched closely, worried about what effects this situation was having but he knew better than to say much more yet - let it play out a little longer, he decided, then step in if needed. 

~~~~~~

All of the stock was out in the store, muggy atmosphere doing you no favours as hair stuck to your forehead, bare arms gleaming with sweat and cheeks burning and red. Somehow you seemed to have done all of the heavy lifting, boxes and crates moved whilst Levi 'arranged' goods. His business had been closed all afternoon to allow for this to occur, customers would simply serve to get in the way and he stood at the door between the main floor and back office, staring at your puffing form and finding you a hundred times more arousing right now. 

He was still antsy about your date tonight, but this kind of made up for it, time alone to enjoy one another before he had to hand you onto the next man, pass you across and share his toys. Of course you did the same, letting him out there to pursue his other love-interest, however he seriously saw that as different - you were just starting out with Mr Gentleman, whereas his relationship was pretty well established, boundaries clear and unblurred. Despite the way you acted, Levi was sure you were new to all of this, still confident to be you but the uncertainty had emerged mid-week, something he was all too aware of. 

Any conflict you'd experienced had been solidly stashed away, employing an often used technique to enable you to concentrate on merging with the particular individual you happened to be in the presence of, traits taken on smoothly and misgivings ignored. Healthy? No. Likely to blow up in your face soon? Probably. But you couldn't help it, these two people were like drugs and you'd become addicted, hooked on a pair of males who provided their own inimitable company and your own personal rabbit hole had been fallen into deeply now, no chance of clawing your way to the surface without some kind of catastrophic breakdown. 

Unaware of your potentially imminent mental issues, Levi prowled round to where you stood surveying your hard work, hands on hips and head up high in achievement, superiority radiating in tangible waves that flowed across his flesh with delectable tides, imagining this was how some others felt around him. Sliding his palms through your bowed arms from behind, he clasped you tight and spoke quietly into your ear. 

"Good job. I should have you round more often."

"Fuck off, that shit was exhausting!" 

"Don't be a weed (F/N). I know you've got stamina."

"To an extent! I'm finished! You broke me Levi." He smirked against your lobe, proud with himself; initially he'd done this purely to be around you, however it became clear very quickly that he might be able to wear you out, render you incapable of much this evening, a selfish move but that was how he operated, look out for number one. 

"Well it's done now. What time you going out tonight?"

"Oh shit, I forgot! I can barely walk!" 

"Best get going then. Hang on." Levi swept out back, now empty plastic boxes that had housed the lunch you'd made stacked in a bag and he held a hand out. "I'll carry this back for you. Least I can fucking do."

"No, the least you can do is fucking carry ME!" You both paused, eyeing each other with gleaming orbs and the man tutted, picking you up in a swift move to throw your body over his shoulder. "I was joking!"

"Tough. You asked, you got. Fucking deal with it." 

More than a few strange looks were shot your way, male carrying a squealing woman along with a variety of tupperware as he strolled down the street, directions given in shrill tones and you laughed at the bizarre scene, pointing sideways with a flapping arm. 

"Just here." The short journey had been completed but Levi didn't put you down, striding through the foyer to the elevators. You jabbed the relevant button and sighed, flopping to a dead weight. "I can make it the rest of the way, you know."

"Oh no (F/N). Full service with me." Exiting the lift, he took your verbal lead and you covered your face, hoping you didn't bump into any neighbours and at your door, he mumbled. "Keys?" 

"Right pocket." Scooping the bag to the crook of his elbow, he fished in and obtained what was needed, unlocking the entrance and kicking it shut, your figure placed carefully on the sofa. Levi moved to the kitchen, pleased with your accommodation - well kept and tidy, faint scent of lavender gracing his nostrils. He slowly emptied the tubs out as you just stared, watching incredulously. If that wasn't enough, he began to fill the sink, ready to wash up your items.  
"So we have about an hour and a half. You'd better shower, you're all sweaty."

"Umm, thanks Levi but…"

"Have you decided what to wear?"

"No…."

"Jesus christ, alright. Go clean yourself and we'll tackle that after." Standing, you wondered what the hell was going on but let it happen, apparently about to be assisted in preparing for your night out by the other person you were involved with. 

After getting washed, dried and sorting your hair, you opened the cupboards and stared in at clothes, underwear on but nothing else as silver eyes joined the hunt, glass of your wine passed over; he'd certainly made himself at home. Choices were mulled over and discarded, eventually deciding on a nice tea dress and sensible cardigan, Levi's proclamation that you'd get cold without one rather adorable. At least he let you put the garments on yourself, all the while observing and when you were finally ready, he dictated that you spin, finger twisted and you complied. 

"That'll do (F/N), very boring. Lipstick?"

"No, not today."

"Good." He got close, touch all over you as gentle lips pressed onto yours, a softness never shown by this individual before and you became a part of him, bodies as one and fitting together perfectly. Levi pulled back, stroking your cheek with a smirk. "Just leaving you with something to remember me by."

"I'm not going to war, Levi."

"No. But still." He tapped your nose, just like that first time and smiled. "Be safe (F/N). You never know what kind of fucking people these so-called gentlemen turn out to be."

"Aw, you're worried about little me. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Just keep your wits about you." Giving another melting kiss to your mouth, he stepped away, right on time. "See you."

"Bye Levi." As you heard your door close, the buzzer provided an audible switch between partners and you hoped Levi would take the stairs, Erwin the elevator. Actually, even if they did pass one another, they'd never know who the other was, simply residents or visitors so you relaxed, entry granted and stomach doing cartwheels as you checked the bracelet was correctly attached and patted your dress down, impatiently waiting. The blonde was taking his time, presumably walking up and when the knock eventually came, you jumped and flew to let him in, grin on your face met by an equally gleeful one. 

Erwin looked a little flushed, your assumption confirmed as he apologised. 

"Sorry (F/N), I went for the healthy way to travel."

"No worries. It's good to get the heart rate up!" 

"Looking at you is enough to do that." Turning the same shade as your date, you smiled and gazed down, demure to the last and a far cry from the woman who had been unceremoniously carried through town with her ass in the air. "Shall we get going?" 

"I'd love to." Grabbing your bag, you took the ever-present arm and allowed yourself to be led towards your destination, delicate steps made in dainty heels instead of the scuffs you gave whilst wearing Doc Martens - two sides to every story, the saying went, and there were two distinct sides to you, ones in danger of colliding in a shit storm of instability, but right now you were obliviously content.


	8. Romance

Erwin seemed more animated than usual; not to say he was normally stony, but he was telling jokes and even nudging you on the punchline, getting close at times and snatching kisses when he could. The bar was busy and not the up-market venue from the first time you shared drinks, however it was on the posher side of life, prices to match borderline decadent fittings and yet again, you weren't allowed to pay.

Your date beamed from ear to ear all night, thoroughly joyous and he glowed with happiness, relaxing as he became comfortable in your presence and unwound after a long week at work. It made you take to him even further, slice of his personality revealed and whilst he maintained chivalry, the cheeky level to this man was entertaining, adding to the reason why you hung on his every word, gazed into brilliant blue and kept any kind of physical contact alive at all times - foot brushing a strong leg, hands ghosting over a muscular arm.

Making rather obvious gestures, you constantly tucked hair behind your ear, glanced up from underneath low lids and drank in a sedate manner, signals blaring on full volume to let the guy know that yes, you liked him and yes, you were flirting outrageously without being too brazen. It hadn't gone unnoticed, tall male no stranger to feminine ways and it boosted his already amazing mood, made him feel wanted, special almost.

By the time your fourth round was in full swing, night had fallen fully and the place became more raucous, filled with bodies and it would soon be impossible to get served in less than half an hour. This fact seemed to be a catalyst, drinks empty and Erwin spoke in your ear to be heard over the crowds.

"I think that's our cue to leave (F/N)?"

"Yes, I agree. Far too many people in here now."

"Perils of a Saturday night! Allow me." A huge hand helped you from the stool you'd been perched on, unrequired assistance warming all the same and you smiled sweetly, thanking him for his aid. That reminded you of something else. Outside and in a quieter surrounding, you held your wrist up, flashing silver lying against your skin.

"Thank you again for this Erwin. You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. Beautiful ladies deserve beautiful gifts. Speaking of which…" There was a mild amount of panic when you saw yet another box produced from an inside pocket, jacket having been hiding this other present all evening. Two weeks and already lavishing jewellery upon you. Who knew what kind of things he'd be offering after two months; a house?

"Oh Erwin, really, I don't…"

"I won't take no for an answer (F/N). I enjoy seeing happiness." A simple yet stunning necklace was produced, clasped in place from where the man stood before you, hands lingering on the nape of your neck and touching lightly as Erwin leant back a little, inspecting the view and nodding slowly. "Perfect. I knew it would suit you." Somewhere in the recesses of your mind, a thought manifested like a zombie clawing it's way from the grave, unwelcome and dangerous - what was he over-compensating for? Certainly not his manners or behaviour, not the way he emitted sex whilst remaining so coy. So what? Could it be his version of being the better option, tag himself as a generous lover? He hadn't seemed to be envious of your existing mark, so perhaps that was off base yet cynicism begged to be noticed, banging against the inside of your skull in a relentless drum roll and you physically shook your head to dispel such ideas, rid yourself of unwanted negativity that threatened to break through the persona built up for this individual.

Erwin frowned, aware of some kind of struggle going on and more than slightly concerned at the look of conflict on your features - all he'd done was give you another token of appreciation, shown that he was thankful to be allowed the opportunity to court a wonderfully polite and proper lady so the almost pained expression was very worrying.

"(F/N)? Are you ok?"

"Sorry Erwin, yes I'm fine, thank you." Shutting down, you ignored any reflex reactions, banished common sense and your own sharp wits to the naughty corner and promised them they were in for punishment later, face mild and open once more. "Just a bit overwhelmed by your generosity."

"Don't mention it. Now if I may be so forward, would you care to accompany me to my home for a night cap?" You weren't sure if that meant two things or not, no obvious double delivery but either way, you were game.

"I'd love to, thank you."

"Excellent." The devilish twinkle in boyish eyes confirmed that it definitely meant two things and a muscular arm was thrust into the road. "We have to take a cab I'm afraid." Your carriage awaited in seconds, door held open as a hand took yours to negate any tiresome physical exertion on your part and he joined you from the other side, destination given and you made the twenty minute drive to his house.

The city's outskirts had never been a regular stomping ground of yours, staying within the inner circle since moving here permanently, so to see serene suburbia was quite the treat. Trees lined the roads, gardens were present and you wondered how places like this existed so close to the melting pot of humanity that was now just a memory. Erwin took care of the fare, of course, and you waited for him to walk round and let you out, keeping to character without thinking. Waving farewell to the driver, you were allowed entry to a modest yet well furnished building, picturesque facade opening up to reveal grand fittings, bright white walls and gleaming wooden fixtures. Artwork hung dramatically in the main hallway and a large staircase swept upwards, higher levels waiting to be discovered.

"I won't bore you with the tour yet (F/N). How about that drink?"

"Thank you, yes please." Feeling like a visitor in a stately home, you stepped through the open door that was held for you and gazed around the room. A game of cards or chess would not be out of place in here, grand drapes hanging closed over a window, shelves of books making it seem cosy and comfortable homely looking chairs nestled beside a matching sofa. The liquor cabinet was made for after you were offered a seat, tall man pouring no doubt expensive bourbon into flawless glasses with a slight shake. It wasn't nerves, more like anticipation and he joined you, sitting closely and passing the tumbler over. Sipping a tiny amount, you stared into deep oceans of azure, captivated by the life and vitality that lived within those eyes, calm and placid sea swallowing you whole, so entranced that you jumped when he spoke.

"I hope you don't think I'm acting out of line (F/N), but I have to be honest." His finger was tickling behind your ear, playing casually and you gulped, breath held as he continued. "I find you very attractive. I'm not usually one for moving fast, however something about you has gotten a hold of me." Pink adorned his cheeks, yet that serious look remained steady. "I wanted to ask…no I need to request…" Gathering his resolve, Erwin sighed and cupped your face, air passing over you and he delivered the news. "Make love to me."

It wasn't a question, came out as a statement and from anyone else the proclamation would sound idiotic and cheesy, but from his mouth…dear god it was like silk, the sweetest caramel coated in chocolate and rolled in angel's tears. Your eyes closed against your will, lips parted and you mumbled quietly.

"Yes Erwin. Yes." He retrieved the glass from your grip, placing it down beside his own and taking your hands gently, orbs connected once more.

"Thank you (F/N)." Soft kisses were given, hungrier than before and you gave an involuntary whimper, body alight and heart pounding as if you were a timid virgin, excited and scared all at once. Allowing the man to take control, you were pulled up carefully, led towards the stairs in silence and your ascent was slow, no urgency or rushing. Erwin's bedroom was reached after passing three other closed doors on the upper floor, merely scratching the surface of the vast abode and he sat you on the mattress, turning with a serene smile to light candles. Whether they were always here or had been placed in anticipation remained a mystery, one you couldn't care less about as you were stood up again, palms on your shoulders as the blonde stooped, another embrace commencing and huge hands began to wander, mouth opening on yours to signal deeper action.

Lazy tongues lapped together, hums and moans becoming more insistent and your cardigan was slipped off, dropping to the floor as the zipper on the back of your dress loosened, meaning that it joined the pile of clothing. Erwin pulled back, gazing upon your features in wordless reverence as flames flickered shadows across your skin, his shirt unbuttoned in the same languid manner. As it floated to earth, you were rewarded with the vision of a bronzed adonis, masculinity oozing from every pore and you bit your lip, badly suppressing a groan at the sight before you.

"You can touch me if you want." Permission granted, you did just that and traced tingling fingers over hard flesh, contours greeted as he dealt with his own pants, preferring to de-robe himself instead of having someone tear at his garments. Stepping out, he knelt and slipped your shoes off like a reverse Prince, taking away the metaphorical glass slipper and he gathered up one of your feet, balance disrupted but you maintained it well, gasping as light pecks adorned the skin below - worshipped, that's how you felt and any of the vague embarrassment you had at standing in your underwear was dispelled immediately. He really did appear like you. A lot.

Erwin smiled, your foot so small in his hand, like that of a child and he rose, gathering you into his giant form to commence the heated kiss again. Sinking down, the banker took you with him, carefully lying to one side of your frame and stroking your exposed body, sensing the prickles he created in sprays of goosebumps, leaving you on fire and desperate for more. Speechless again, the pair of you simply enjoyed one another's company, not requiring such unnecessary things like words and you started to explore, unsure how far to go so focussed on the strong back at your disposal, moving up to rub into the darker hair at the top of Erwin's neck.

The act of educating yourselves in each other's bodies continued, lips forever touching or at least close by, a romantic liaison which was filled with graceful passion, time taken instead of rushing to the main event. Everyone had a different way of operating and this was his, yours too currently and the sensation of a faint squeeze at your still covered breast was amazing, intense foreplay made all the more incredible by how innocent it felt - you could fully believe that right now was both of your first sexual encounters in life, no dirty manoeuvres just somewhat untrained caresses.

Turned on immensely despite no direct contact on the usual places, you moaned softly and turned into Erwin further, chests pressed together and your bra was unclasped, fabric swept away but he still didn't go for the normal feverish groping, simply enjoyed having bare flesh against his own and you lifted your leg, bent at the knee and sole on sheets in a physical prompt. The man took it correctly, breaking the kiss and up on his feet, boxers slipped off as lightly trembling hands found the relevant protection. Whilst he was occupied, you took the chance to glance down and see what awaited, sigh kept inside as your eyes widened at the size of him, that perpetual tan reaching below as well and you watched eagerly as latex was rolled into place.

Erwin returned, large yet delicate fingers taking care of your panties but he wouldn't look at what had been revealed, kept baby blue on your sparkling (e/c) as he climbed onto the mattress, between your legs and leaning on one elbow to the right. Small pecks restarted and he reached down, voice deep and seductive.

"Are you ready (F/N)?"

"Yes…" Your whisper was barely audible, breathless yet also clear and a careful amount of pressure was applied, male guiding himself in and placing his now free palm on your cheek as he reached deeper inside, mouth open and letting out shaky puffs of air. Jerking your hips up to meet him, you moaned softly and stroked over the powerful back above, wrapping lower limbs around thicker, stronger ones.

"Oh (F/N)…" Erwin's soul was swallowed up into the void, mind reeling as he moved out slowly before pushing in again and eliciting such sweet, reserved cries from the woman under his spell, eyes locked and a hand snaked round to the base of your skull, head cradled.

"Erwin…" The only thing you could say was that one word, almost lazy pace perfected as lips brushed together intermittently, noses bumping and the orange glow from numerous candles played tricks in cobalt orbs, dancing like sprites skipping around a camp fire and dragging you further inwards, inviting you to lose yourself to this man. So you did, became consumed by the god-like idol causing such pleasure. It was calm, an incredibly sensual moment as you shared each other fully, motions never really increasing whilst two bodies writhed sedately in sync, breaths swapped in the tight space between your faces.

Hums and purrs of enjoyment accompanied each placid thrust, simple position once so boring with your ex however now it felt like the pinnacle of lust, sparks forming as you were embraced loosely, rolled onto your side and Erwin placed his touch on your thigh, practically petting the leg that lay over his and a faint groan let you know he was as close as you were, the expression of release on noble features. Speeding up ever so slightly, you could feel the blonde's tremors, flesh shuddering as you were held in a more fervent grip, male leaning in until your back pressed into the sheets again, arms encircling your form and you gasped, alight with ecstasy and the sensation of him inside of you, over and over but deliciously paced.

"(F/N)…oh (F/N)…"

"Yes…ahhh…"

Keeping it simple, the pair of you mumbled quietly, welcoming in the climax with blushing skin. You didn't even have to try and remain in this character, no desire to call out in filthy sounds and expletives - this was pure. Vaguely louder sighs commenced, both humans hot and ready to give in and blue eyes widened in your line of vision, own orgasm shattering the world around you in blurs of colour, nerves exploding in bursts and twitches. Erwin gave a final low rumble from his chest, letting go and a ridiculously sexual growl escaped his lips, universes colliding to create a new one, existence brought into play that had never been real before and in that single second of clarity, the male knew he had to keep you in his life, required this female in the same way he needed water to survive.

The ripples became smaller, pool settling after the tide had waned and adorably red cheeks shone in front of you, tiny smile offered as a dumb-struck voice spoke.

"Thank you (F/N)…you're…you're amazing." Letting out a friendly laugh, you cupped the flushed face and thumbed over burning skin.

"No, thank _you_ Erwin...that was incredible…" It felt like you'd been taken care of, handled delicately and correctly like a lady should be and this previously unknown sensation caused awe in your upwards gaze.

"We'll agree to mutual thanks then." Giggling together, the embrace carried on for a while, physical awakening begging to be perpetuated further. In essence, you'd been right when speaking with Jean recently, heart belonging to two - you were fucked.


	9. Caught Out

Just over three weeks had passed since that night and you continued to see both men, a sense of calm having coated the whole situation. No more instances of love bites had occurred, much to Levi's amusement for some reason and any time you were due to meet Erwin, the shorter male spent time with you before the date, assisting with your wardrobe choices again. He'd seemed kind of smug recently, increasingly so but you weren't sure why, ignoring curiosity and putting it down to the progression of this relationship. The largest of your lovers retained his air of chatty gallantry, still comfortable around you and yet more gifts supplied - soon you could open your own jewellers, you imagined and smirked as numbers were input carefully, Jean watching closely as always. 

Levi stared through the glass, observing your swift fingers dancing across the keyboard to add his latest deposit and he sighed, content with how things were and safe in the knowledge that this was all fine. Any jealousy had vanished, replaced with self-assurance and he leant on one hip, elbows atop the counter and standard hat in place as you spoke. 

"There we go. All done." 

"Thank you, Miss (L/N). It's Wednesday."

"Uh huh."

"Game night."

"You know it. See you at seven?"

"Don't be late (F/N)." He winked, flashing eyes drenched with intent and you returned the gesture, almost instantly freezing as another person walked in, tall and confident. Like someone was passing you photos of each and every single motion, you stiffened and stared ahead as Levi turned, lips pulled into his usual satisfied expression and he took one step, straight into the crisp white shirt of Erwin. Jean squeaked, literally mouse-like as he waited for the show to begin. 

"Ever so sorry Sir. Please excuse me."

"Fucking watch where you're going, big bastard." That was it, store owner striding away and muttering more curses under his breath as the banker shrugged it off, sliding behind the desks to where you and your friend stood, superiority rolling from the blonde's core. They couldn't have known, surely?

"Afternoon (F/N), Jean. How's business?" Maintaining professionalism, Erwin beamed to you both, slightly shocked expressions gaping back and more than a hint of a smile on the male's mouth. "Everything alright?"

"Yes Sir, business is booming. That was actually one of our most recent clients. (F/N) snared him." Doing everything in your capability not to spin and slap Jean across the cheek, you clenched a fist and formulated your response instead, mindset tuning into the new arrival but he replied first. 

"Oh I bet she did." He knew. Jesus fucking christ on a rubber cross, he knew. But how?! Did you leave your scent on people? Emit some sort of frequency? Whatever it was, the delivery had been so sleek and precise that even your colleague faltered, no words sufficient so Erwin carried on. "I hope you don't mind, but I have a job to do that requires the aid of Sebastian. May I?" 

"Hmm? Oh, sure, no worries." Composing yourself, you got closer and shot a flirtatious look his way, trying to gloss over the past minute. "Just be gentle."

"I'll treat him with respect, don't you worry. Nice and soft." The executive disappeared leaving Jean in a state of extreme excitement as he basically jumped up and down behind you, barely able to contain himself but you stayed glaring at the spot recently vacated by Erwin, wondering what the hell was happening. If you'd have chanced a look outside, it would've made things a million times more complicated - Levi stood on the street, grey eyes trained on you. Even if you had seen him, his face was arranged in such a way that you wouldn't have understood; it wasn't anger, hatred or envy, no. It was much more involved than that. 

After two long hours, Jean's never ending jibes had become too much and when piled on top of the strange comment from the now absent Mr Smith, it created the mother of all headaches, migraine incapacitating and throbbing right in your temples, vision clouded just like your thoughts. Excusing yourself early, you left the others to see their shifts through until six and strolled down the road, breathing deeply and attempting to clear your fractured brain. The separate entities that were rapidly growing into more than just quick fucks had collided, literally, and you were positive that Erwin's quip meant something. That thing remained elusive though, difficult to put your finger on and you huffed out air in a show of exasperation. 

About to give up the cleansing walk and go home, you heard a familiar voice and realised where you were - outside a building you'd volunteered in before but not for a couple of years, another one of life's endeavours that had sadly been lost to the undercurrent of modern living. Feeling decidedly guilty, you walked in, spotting a woman chatting with animation, book flapping in one hand and pen behind her ear as she explained her latest theory to a captive audience. Hange stopped when she saw you, racing over with gleeful eyes that shone from behind broken spectacles. 

"(F/N)! What are you doing here?! I didn't think I'd see the day you came back!" Not even Jean knew that the homeless female who sat in the bank regularly had been an acquaintance of yours for some time, not from embarrassment but a want to keep her struggles as private as possible - no one needed to hear that she spent her days in and out of places like this. 

"Sorry Hange, I have no excuse so I won't patronize you with one. How's the writing going?"

"Well, I've done…" She launched into a soliloquy which you listened to intently, all attention on her as you gave the same enthusiasm as the female. Some people thought those with no fixed abode were crazy, sub-standard humans who deserved to be shut away from 'normal' society and it pissed you off to hear such points of view; no one asked for this or was born to be on the streets, just a series of often unfortunate events led them on their path and you were glad that hostels, shelters and kitchens, like the one you stood in, existed to assist those in need. 

Someone approached, smile wide and eyes friendly. She wore the dark green shirt that told you she was a full-time paid employee here, one of few who ran the place and kept it ticking over. Volunteers remained in their civilian clothing and were dotted around, talking and serving with similarly welcoming faces and you apologised to Hange, vowing to catch up soon as the worker greeted you. 

"Hey there! How can I help?" She hadn't made an assumption, cheerful tone open and honest - just because of what you wore, it didn't mean that you weren't here for succour. 

"I saw my friend there so came to say hello. I hope that's ok?"

"Sure sure! Anyone's welcome!"

"Thanks." This woman had such life, practically vibrated with a zealous passion for her job and it was infectious, easy to merge with. "Actually, I used to volunteer here, are you still looking for…"

"Always babe, always. We need more bodies to get stuck in! So you know how it all works?" You did - casual drop-ins when you had spare time, turned away if they were fully stocked. Others were on a more solid rotation, shifts pencilled in and adhered to but their life blood was the random visitors. Something about this female was homely, like she'd been a customer of yours but you couldn't place her just yet. 

"Yup, although I've probably lost my knack with Humphrey."

"Oh my god! Were you the one who called him that?! We still do it!" She clapped, joyous at meeting the weirdo who'd christened the industrial dishwasher and a small hand grabbed yours. "Come see, try and work your magic!"

"You'd better show me, get it over with and hand me my ass on a plate." Both of you stopped, sudden realisation hitting and she pointed, mouth in an 'o' and you returned the gesture, grinning widely as the red-head squealed.

"Sniper!"

"Isabel!" 

"Well bro's told me fuck all about you, so I guess I have to find out for myself! I finish in, hmm let me see…ten minutes. Grab a coffee?"

"You bet!"

Talking with renewed vigour, your headache had disintegrated into nothing as you spent the remaining time next to Hange, mechanics of the machine out back waiting for another day and once it was four PM, you bid farewell and joined Isabel on the way to what promised to be a particularly energetic girly afternoon. 

~~~~~~

Bullets flew, nicking enemies as one lone soldier battled through the chaos, team mate lost in the meleé somewhere behind. Levi grumbled down the microphone, shifting his earpiece so the damn thing wouldn't fall out again. 

"Where the fuck are you Farlan?"

"Not a clue, Captain. I can see trees…"

"Well that doesn't fucking help, they're everywhere. Head north, I'll cut you off at the facility."

"Roger that. Gimmie a sec, I need to piss."

"For fuck sakes…" The game paused as the man in charge sipped at his beer, eyes flicking over to the clock - half six. Isabel was late. He knew she wasn't at work and had as many friends as he did, both of whom were here and waiting for her ass to show up. In a show of telepathy, the one currently being mentally admonished logged on. 

"Heeeey bro, you won't believe where I've been!"

"Not here, that's for damn sure."

"Sorry! Where's Farlan?"

"Went to take a piss, although judging by the time he's been gone, might have turned into a shit." 

"Nice. Anyway, I've just had the best couple of hours with (F/N)!"

"What?"

"She came by the shelter and we went out! Not your usual type, far too lively!"

"Huh?" Thoroughly confused, thin brows furrowed as a strange tale was told. 

"Well we got our nails done, had a mini makeover, she's so much fun!" Shuffling uncomfortably, Levi tried to figure out if she was talking about the same person, fully believing that you were most certainly not that kind of woman. Isabel wittered on until an apologetic third player returned after being taken by surprise in the bathroom, earlier suppositions correct and the discussion ceased. 

"That's enough. Ok. Farlan, go north. Isabel? Try to find the sorry fucker." 

Twenty minutes later and the knock at his door made Levi flinch, his own pause in progress as he got up to let you in, prepared for some kind of garish painted lady to walk in, so when you were revealed it stumped him further. No bright colours, no gaudy make-up, just the usual dark tee, leggings and boots. What the fuck? 

"I thought you went and got yourself all done up, (F/N)?"

"I did. Took it off though, I don't really like all of that." 

"Sounds like Isabel thinks you do."

"I knew she'd enjoy it, seems like such a sweetheart so I wanted her to have fun. Isn't that what nice people do Levi? Give and take?"

"Fuck off." You made sense at least, why not pander to someone now and again, go against the natural grain and allow enjoyment to be the product. "Fine. Now we need to locate Farlan."

"Got himself lost again?"

"He'd get lost in his own fucking apartment and believe me, it's not that big." Laughing, you helped yourself to a beer, just like the occupier would in your home and arranged yourself on the cushions, ready to commence simultaneous attack and recon missions as a four-piece. Before launching the assault, Levi turned to you. "What was with Captain fucking America earlier?" A rabid flush threatened at your neck but you drank deeply instead, throwing instincts away and ignoring any trepidation. 

"That's the main boss. He didn't mean it."

"Shouldn't creep up on people then, should he." 

"Stop sulking. Come on." Headsets on, you greeted the others who were now used to your presence and spoke quickly with Isabel on the recent trip, silver eyes watching as your face seemed to change along with your voice and he made a note to mention this strange behaviour to someone, a person who might be able to shed some light on it all and provide some answers. 

~~~~~~

In the end Levi had done just that, sought advice and the resounding response had been to let it go, accept you for the oddity that you were as he obviously had some feelings for you. That part had been scoffed at despite it's truth, the individual imparting emotional assistance knowing him too well but it had allowed something else to surface, an idea he wanted to experiment with and the man had begun scheming, putting plans into place for an event that could backfire amazingly. 

It had now been nearly two months since that first weekend and he truly believed the time was right, however it required precision and the buy-in of another, someone not yet on board but he was working on it. There was something to be said for thinking into the future, he mused whilst standing in line, waiting his turn to be served despite your absence. Whoever the tall guy was would have to do, your whereabouts currently with Isabel as you'd taken annual leave to help out at the shelter, busy day understaffed as it was. That also brought an issue to the fore, his good-for-nothing student worker on his last warning so surely it would be time to source a new employee soon, one who could read and write preferably. 

Reaching the front, Levi shoved his cash bag over and sighed, sanctimonious male staring back with a face that he wanted to smack. 

"So Mr Ackerman, enjoying our customer service so far?"

"It's ok."

"I'm sure you prefer it when (F/N)'s here to service you."

"I want to speak to the manager." 

"Wha..? No, I…I was only joking…"

"Don't give a shit. Manager. Now." The words were spoken calmly, cool as ice and with a faint smirk as he effortlessly made the other man squirm. 

"He's…I…"

"Problem Jean?" Erwin seemed to be here rather a lot too in recent weeks, two people suddenly drawn to this particular branch more so than before, all presumably because of someone who wasn't even here. Appearing on cue, the blonde smiled blankly at the customer, waiting for an answer from his subordinate. 

"Umm, this gentleman would like to speak to the manager but…"

"I'll take that honour in his absence. This way, please." 

Jean watched with wide eyes as the pair made for one of the private offices, Levi's posture stiff and tight, wound up like a compressed spring and ready to snap at any moment. Pale fists were balled, money bag left forgotten on the counter so the light haired male scooped it up for safe-keeping as he heard a door slam. Doing the only sensible thing, he found his phone and glanced around, no one waiting to be served so he hit dial. 

Across town, you spoke softly to Humphrey whilst dislodging a trapped fork, utensil wrenched out to allow him the ability to do his job. 

"How did you manage that, eh? Never mind, got it now. There." A few pats were applied and you pressed a green button, satisfying sound of water letting you know he was back on track. You'd nearly finished, day marching on as the last rack of plates sat to one side, final load ready to go when your pocket vibrated, loud machine stepped away from to dampen the noise. 

"(F/N) it's code red."

"What?! You're being robbed Jean?!"

"Oh. Shit sorry, no not code red then. Code 'Erwin has Levi in his office'?" 

"You what?!" 

"I might have made an inappropriate comment…"

"Oh Jean…" The rest of the tale was delivered as you sank to the floor, crouching down with your head in a hand, disbelief shown physically. "Are they still in there?"

"Yea. Five minutes now. Levi looked pissed (F/N). Like really pissed."

"What about Erwin?" He was the one who seemed to know something so currently held the status of a major concern.

"Same as always. Friendly, nice big smile, the usual."

"Hang on." A spanner had been thrown in the works and almost missed. "Why did Levi look pissed? Because of you or because of Erwin?"

"I…I don't actually know (F/N)…both?"

"Jesus Jean! How…oh fuck…just keep an eye on them, what's going on now?" 

"One sec." Jean stood on tip toes, angling himself round to get a better view but it achieved nothing, plain wooden walls and door in the corner offering no sign of the potential foes. "Dunno. Can't see shit. Well (F/N), looks like the game's up."

"Game? It's not a game!"

"Are you still trying to tell me you're falling for them both?" 

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. Shit a fucking brick." Standing, you sighed and shook your head. "I can't take it. I have to speak to…"

"They're out!" Your friend was whispering, ducking down in a comical manner so as not to be seen, forgetting all about the unfinished transaction. 

"Jean? Jean?!"

"(F/N) I…oh hello Mr Smith." The phone was down on the side in hiding and you listened intently, volume turned to the maximum. The sound of beeps on the security door signalled Erwin's return behind the counter and muffled words seeped through, unintelligible but the characteristic taps told you that Levi's money was being sorted. Praying Jean hadn't gotten into trouble, you mashed your ear against the glass screen, eyes screwed shut in concentration as Humphrey banged and churned behind you, loud clunks in time with the pounding of your heart and you swore the fast beating organ actually stopped when clear as day, a familiar silky drawl spoke into the receiver. 

"Hello (F/N). It's Erwin. I think we need to talk."

Nothing came out, the power of language escaping you and a tiny croak was all you could muster.

"I'll take that as a yes. My place at eight. I'll make something scrummy for dinner." 

Scrummy? Dinner? Maybe it wasn't too bad then, you thought as the call disconnected, fear and confusion on your face. You stared at the blank device, mouth slack and soul troubled, another figure joining you. 

"Hey what's wrong? You look like someone died!"

"Isabel…I've fucked up." 

"What happened?" The woman standing here with her eyes down and feet pointing inwards like a scared child was miles away from the vivacious person she'd met almost three weeks ago, a shell which had discarded any vitality and Isabel frowned. "You can tell me." Looking up into innocent orbs, you wondered how she'd take the news. Of course they knew you'd been seeing others but nothing concrete had been discussed so this did rather solidify things, however you were unsure if the red haired female was aware of her friend's real love-life. Would she hate you for cheating despite his own?

"It's me and Levi. I…he…" 

"Don't get in a state (F/N). How many have you got? Another guy? A girl? Two?"

"Eh?" Thoroughly perplexed, you gaped at her, inviting extra elaboration. 

"Bro likes people who are open to sharing. That's the best way to describe it. Doesn't believe in one partner for life or something."

"So…you know…you're not mad?"

"No! Actually, I'll tell you the truth though. He never lets anyone touch his console, not even me! Germs and all that crap. He liiiiikes yooooou!"

"Don't say that, it makes this worse!"

"Why?"

"Because I think he just met the other man, Isabel."

"Oh! That's ok."

"Is it? It didn't sound like he was happy by what my friend said."

"That's just Levi's face, you know that. I'm sure it's fine. What about the second guy?" That opened a whole new can of mental worms and you slumped, defeated and weak. 

"I don't know. He knew there was someone, but…to actually talk to them? Isn't that a bit weird?"

"You never know." A soothing arm was placed round your fallen shoulders as you were led out, bag gathered. "Look. Go home, we're done here basically. Have a drink, chill out. Call me if you need to? How did it end? I need to hear all about it!" Bright eyes shone as Isabel almost drooled, enjoying herself immensely and you couldn't help but give a wry smile whilst explaining. "Scrummy dinner, eh? Sounds like someone got a bit turned on at the prospect of you and another dude!"

"Oh stoppit!" She nudged you back playfully after receiving your own elbow, taking it in her stride like nothing was amiss and shoving you out the door.

"Let me know what he says!"

"I will. Thanks Isabel. Are you online tonight?"

"Yups, I'll keep an ear to the ground, see what Mr Grumpy thinks." A wink and a smack to the ass hurried you on your way, her light laughter tinkling in your ears that helped alleviate the stress to some degree. 

By the time you arrived at Erwin's by cab in the evening, all of that placid stream had turned into a tsunami of nerves, stomach churning as you sorted the sensible dress out, palms run over cotton and cardigan arranged neatly, your bizarre date for the night accessorised perfectly. Taking a deep breath, you went to ring the bell but paused, note taped to the door in flawless handwriting. 

'Let yourself in (F/N). You know the code.'

You did indeed and typed it in with trembling fingers, entry granted and you stepped in, trail of rose petals leading upstairs. This was unexpected to say the least, panic subsiding with each ascending step and you grinned, following the metaphorical bread crumbs with anticipation to the master bedroom. The door was ajar and you tapped it open, ready for what awaited. About to make a comment on the romantic gesture, you instead stopped, smacked in the face by a non-existent hand at the absolute mind-fuck in front of you. 

Unsure whether to cry, scream, call for help or run, you started to shake instead and gave a whimper, first and last options in force as you fled, tears biting at your cheeks and feet moving as fast as humanly possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeee I'm nearly ready to let the beast out the cage on this one, tags will be updated next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Divulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a little over-excited about this and it might've been predictable but hey, hope you enjoy!

"(F/N)…stop…breathe…" 

Jean's voice barely registered as you paced unfamiliar streets, sure that this upmarket neighbourhood didn't harbour criminals and you aimlessly wandered in random directions. The avalanche of words just thrown your friend's way had most likely been incoherent shrieks, your world having been smashed into pieces and stamped on again and again until nothing remained but hurt. The man on the end of the line could hear your ragged breaths, clicks of sensible heels on tarmac and he spoke again, more insistent to try and calm you the fuck down. 

"I said stop! Now pull yourself together woman, I don't have a clue what you're on about!" He sensed your movements ceasing, no shoes audible and Jean turned to Marco, mouthing 'I have no idea' before addressing you again. "You're on speaker. Marco and me are here for you. Is there anywhere to sit down?" He knew your vague whereabouts, meeting this evening discussed previously along with his relief at only being slightly admonished for the earlier behaviour at work and he gave a suggestion. "A wall?"

Sourcing a likely looking garden boundary, three bricks high, you plonked down, caring less that this was someone's property - they didn't know what you'd just had to deal with. 

"Right. From the start and slowly this time (F/N). Ok. Who died?" You started laughing, slight mania in the reaction and Marco's eyes widened. 

"Jean! Someone could've actually died!"

"I'm sure they didn't. (F/N)? Explain now or I'm calling the police, you have GPS on that phone."

In honesty, you weren't entirely sure what this was all about; no one was dead, everyone remained safe yet gut instinct dictated some kind of emotional outpouring. Perhaps voicing it out loud again would assist? Help you realise this might be an exaggeration on your part?

"Don't call the police Jean. And thank you for having some boundaries Marco. One of you has to."

"Hey!"

"Anyway." Letting out a trembling breath, your brain started to come to terms with everything before even confessing, putting your flight and sobs down to being highly strung all afternoon as you ran through the events of five minutes ago, already sounding ridiculous as they became reality. Short story over, you could picture the two men you spoke to both holding back giggles with lips pressed into tight lines. You were right, suspicion confirmed as Jean chuckled involuntarily, loud slap joining his mirth as you presumed he'd been hit on the arm or leg by his partner. "Yea alright, stop. I know how it comes across."

"Comes across! Oh my days (F/N)! Choose your words! I can't…oh shit…oh I can't…" Overcome by hilarity, your friend rolled back on the bed, clutching his stomach and he gave the more sensible one control as you rolled your eyes with a tut, Marco's more kindly tone still tainted with a smile.

"You're positive (F/N)?"

"Of course I am! What else was going on?! I know a blow job when I see one!" Checking your volume, you stood and walked away, removing yourself from the poor people who lived at that particular house. 

"Did they say anything?"

"Well one of them couldn't, Marco." That set Jean off even more, raucous laughter causing you to smirk against your will. It was admittedly a rather bizarre situation to be confronted with, one you hadn't had the chance to process yet. 

"What are you going to do (F/N)?" 

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I say go back. Hear him out."

"Really?"

"Really. There has to be some logic behind it all. Maybe Erwin thought you'd like it?" That was when you began to analyse the scene, catalogue your feelings and regardless of the outright bad taste of it all, you found you didn't really mind, however many many questions needed many many answers. 

"Ok. You're right. I'm going back."

"Oh (F/N)…never stop being you…this is comedy gold!"

"Jean? Fuck off. Thanks again, Marco. I'll let you know what happens."

Hanging up before anything could be said in reply, you sucked in oxygen and steadied your nerves, ready to face the music and find out what your apparent date was playing at. You presumed the offer of entry still applied and punched in the security code, door swung open to reveal those deep red petals, unsure if upstairs was still the place to go. 

"(F/N)?" Yep. It was. Making the journey with heavy stomps, you conveyed your annoyance, a sensation born from burning curiosity as well as anger - it wasn't so much the what, but the how. Sweeping into the bedroom, you were met by a much more demure scenario, everyone clothed and no one on their knees this time. Pinning the two who sat on the mattress with your best death stare, you pointed. 

"You'd better talk. Now. And I suppose I don't need to ask whose idea this was?" You behaved in pure (F/N), tone harsh and like a scolding mother, one that Jean had been treated to on many occasions and the particular individual accused smiled in an evil but seductive fashion while answering. 

"Oh (F/N). Are you sure you didn't know on some level?"

"No Levi, I fucking didn't." Erwin flinched and you ignored him, just let the blonde sit like a naughty school boy with a flush on his cheeks and cum on his chin. "What happened? Fancied getting involved? Wanted head from the other person I'm seeing?"

"Sweet innocent little girl. Of course not."

"Then what? I'm losing patience here." Both glanced to one another, slightly amused by your wrath and the blonde took charge, muscular arm around smaller shoulders. 

"(F/N), we're together too. Have been for years." 

"Years."

"Yes." Trying to make sense of this, you paced the room, tight lines travelled on luscious carpet. Did it bother you? No, not them being an item. Yes, them keeping it from you and lying. A ball of rage grew inside your stomach, clawing it's way to the surface as you barely maintained your own psyche, recognising parts of your ex in there but banishing that to the background. 

"So why the fuck didn't you tell me?! Did you plan this? Went for me intentionally?" You swore Erwin actually shrank back under your glare, not recognising this furious woman before him but Levi saw passion in your burning eyes, currently fully accepting of whatever kind of person you became - it certainly made for an interesting life and he decided to answer when his long-term partner couldn't. 

"We only found out after two weeks, met in the foyer of your building." So that was why it took ages for the blonde to get up to your apartment, that was why he looked flustered and that was why after that point, Levi had acted like a man in the know. 

"Two weeks? It's been two fucking months now!"

"And?" 

The wrath had reached it's limit, in danger of bursting forth and you managed to keep a handle on it, but it wouldn't be long before the banks were breached and a tirade flowed out. Checking yourself, the habitual ire crept inwards a step, hiding for the time being and you knew the only way to prevent a full on mushroom cloud from erupting was to leave. 

"I have to go." Your clipped voice was measured and promised incoming nastiness in t-minus thirty seconds, however Erwin started to stand. 

"(F/N), please…"

"No. You stay right there. I need to think. Don't follow me." Spinning, you strode off to the exit, phone in hand to call the taxi company and you made out snippets of a small argument from the bedroom. 

"…knew it wouldn't go well…"

"…and man up Erwin. She'll be back…"

"…your fault…"

"I didn't force you to suck me off! You fucking agreed!"

That was the last thing you heard, Levi's unusually shrill tone confirming that whilst they both wanted to let you in on the truth, the method had been all the pale man's idea. It did surprise you that Erwin had gone along with it actually, his actions betraying the normal gentlemanly character and you wondered if they acted differently to one another. The shorter of the pair didn't seem to have changed, so perhaps it was just your tanned companion that held opposing values. 

Back at home in less than half and hour, you couldn't keep still and did circuits of your home, bare feet sticking out beneath pyjamas and a bottle of vodka in hand. You had a plethora of queries just begging to be put to rest - how many years? How many other people? Had they ever dated the same woman or man before and why the hell did they do it? Sexual gratification of course, yet was it emotional too? There remained a chance that despite their longevity, the two weren't happy with each other but that seemed flawed; it took a lot of trust to share. 

Jean had been sent a message, quick note to advise you were back and no murders had taken place. After that, you'd turned off the device, in no mood to converse with anyone. The distressed peace was about to be shattered though, annoying buzz from the button outside smashing into your little bubble of personal space and you thought you knew exactly who it was when you picked up the intercom to speak. 

"Go away." 

"(F/N) don't be so fucking melodramatic. Let me in." 

"It's just you?"

"Yes. I imagined it would be easier to talk to us alone." He had a point and you thawed slightly at the gesture.

"Ok. But you leave when I ask you to, right?"

"Understood." 

You were joined shortly by one of your lovers, a man who you annoyingly had feelings for in equal amounts to the one absent and you wondered if straws had been drawn to decide who would come round. A delicate hand grabbed the alcohol from you as the visitor flopped onto the couch, arm out sideways for a hug.

"Oh no Levi. Not yet."

"Fair enough." Silver eyes watched closely as the floor was taken, woman sitting cross legged in a childish manner and he sighed, rubbing his forehead with a humourless smile. "You were already aware I was with someone else?" A nod. "And had suspicions that Erwin was too?" Another affirmative. "So what's changed?" 

"It…I…" The question was simple and infuriating, unanswerable almost and you laughed without joy. "Maybe nothing Levi." Looking down to your knees, you picked at cotton on your garments and bobbed your head. "Alright. Tell me, why now? And why the fuck like that?"

"We've never been seeing the same person before and it seemed like fun."

"Fun?!"

"Yes. We go for totally different personalities and then you appeared, nicely packaged for us both. I don't understand it but Erwin said just to accept you for who you are."

"Wait. You talk about me together?"

"Of course we fucking do. That's how couples work, we chat, go through our days, discuss shit."

"And exactly what shit have you been discussing?"

"Things." He glanced to the side, smirk on thin lips. "You know what he likes."

"Do you, though? You seem total opposites."

"Opposites attract sometimes. And he wouldn't have stayed with me for eight years if I didn't push his buttons. That stand-up member of society rather enjoys being my little bitch behind closed doors." It was impossible to stay mad - in honesty, he had a sound premise and the filthy delivery was quite the turn on, essence of Levi permeating your soul. 

"Oh really? Can't imagine him acting like that."

"See, with women he has to be the one to be in charge, protect and nurture, all that shit. But with me, that all goes out the fucking window. Captain America can be quite the needy slut." 

"I don't believe you." Giggling, you pictured the scene and blushed before you could stop it, vivid imagination conjuring up a thoroughly pornographic mural, complete with sound and moving parts. "Oh fuck, I'm going to hell…"

"Trust me (F/N), whatever you've come up with is nothing." 

"Are you trying to turn me into some kind of horny demon, Levi?!" Shouting, you held your palms up in defeat, still bright red and slipping into your own self. 

"Maybe. It would certainly be in my best interests." Not wanting to get carried away, you gulped back arousal and scowled, serious expression in place. 

"Is there anyone else?"

"No."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And you think we can keep this separate? Carry on like before?"

"Don't see why not, (F/N)." 

"Are you swingers?" Levi's nose wrinkled up, a cute looking show of disgust and he tutted. 

"Hell no. We don't go to parties and pick shitty keys out of a bowl." Both of you knew there was much more to that kind of life than his flippant comment, but he moved on. "Erwin and me have an open relationship, like you do with both of us. Just so happens that we find ourselves in the position where we're sharing three ways." 

"I suppose." There was no reason to be aghast - like he said, you knew there were others, however the initial shock had made you react so strongly; it wasn't every day you walked in on oral sex between the people you were romantically entangled with. This could have it's perks actually, no need to get worried about discovery and it eliminated the chance of you becoming curious and dwelling on what kind of people they were with. Acceptance crawled in as you were joined on the carpet, Levi kneeling by your side and a strangely caring palm was placed on your back, rubbing in circles. 

"You ok (F/N)?"

"Yea. I think so." 

"It's just like before, ok?" A finger tilted your chin up, lips grazing as this male's scent took you over like some sort of narcotic, eyes clouding at the proximity. "Only difference is you have all the facts." Your mouths connected, hot and heavy from the outset as always and tongues were instantly in play, discovery made oddly more sensual now that the reality had been revealed. The standard pace with Levi continued, desire overpowering any unrequired thought processes and you were swiftly relieved of the stupidly frilly pyjama bottoms, thrown to your back in a fluid movement and you stared as intense lust sent flashes through grey orbs, man's jeans loosened sufficiently enough to shuffle them down slightly and release his erection, condom quickly pulled from a wallet which was discarded on the floor like trash. 

He noted the way (e/c) eyes sparkled and how your bottom lip was bitten, as desperate to have him again as he was you. Applying the protection, Levi gave a hiss and pulled you towards him by the ankle, burn on your skin from synthetic carpet not even causing discomfort and he pushed your thigh up and into your torso, hand under your knee as the other palm landed beside your head. 

"I want you, (F/N)." Thrusting in, he smirked at the cry of pleasure from your mouth, own groan joining in as nails dug into his back, bare skin found easily by sliding beneath his dark tee. He hadn't even bothered taking his shoes off, urgent situation not allowing such frivolous action and the pounding rhythm the two of you were accustomed to started in earnest, apartment filled with moans and shouts. A satisfied face hovered over yours, effort etched on handsome features and the grip on your leg disappeared, body rolled so you sat on top. The speed wasn't broken and you leant forwards, fingers twining in midnight hair that for once had no hat to keep it covered, hips moving firmly as you felt Levi raise his thighs, feet on the floor to allow a better position to match your movement. 

"Fuck…Levi…oh shit…"

"That's right (F/N)…fuck me hard…" His digits burrowed into your buttocks, hold assisting by pulling you down onto his shaft and you gazed into beautiful steel, half-lidded pools full of need and ecstasy. Keeping your noses touching, the feeling of letting go marched in so soon, nerves frayed by the day's events and seemingly ultra-sensitive, flesh ready to explode into a million pieces. 

"Levi…I'm…ahhhh god…" The one on the floor had the same sensation, quickly about to give in and he snarled, haphazard kisses given to your swollen lips, the most loving he'd ever been during sex. Glimpses of words made their way out of the imprecise embrace, mixing in the otherwise silent atmosphere as the aroma of hedonism lay like a thick blanket over your skin. 

"…shit..."

"…can't stop…"

"…ahh yes…yes (F/N)…haaa…"

"…coming Levi…"

Vigorous pecks continued as your orgasms strode in, bodies shaking and the hold on your ass shifted, mirroring grip now in your locks as heads were held firmly yet carefully, palms sweeping across cheeks and raking through strands of hair.

"(F/N)! Ah fucking hell!"

"Yes Levi! Annnghhh god!"

Calling out, the pair of you came together, pounding motions changing to a series of final harsh pushes. Messy and wrecked, you ate one another up, gasps of breath stolen between wet kisses and you felt Levi's pout travel lower, ear and neck graced with smacks of moist appreciation as strong arms hugged you tightly to his heaving chest. 

"Holy shit…"

"(F/N)…I'm sorry…"

"What…what for?" 

You lifted slightly, nudging his flushed face with your nose and slipping your lips over similarly parted ones, confused at why he was apologising. 

"For not just telling you. I had to make a fucking song and dance."

"Mmm. The execution could've been better. Looked like you had fun at least." Levi laughed lightly, your head up higher now so he could look upon your red blush. 

"That I did. Speaking of which, he's gonna be worrying." Nodding, you somehow avoided hitting him with your skull and climbed off, lungs still gasping as you got into your pyjamas again, male tying a knot in the condom. He dropped it in the bin from pinched fingers, following the descent with a thoughtful stare and he spoke softly. "Get an appointment at the doctors."

"Huh?"

"We're both clear. If you are too, makes for a better experience." 

Birth control and disease-checking on the cards, you gratefully took the offered hand, tugged to your feet and led onto the sofa. Vodka and a cigarette were shared as Levi made a call, phone switched to a setting to allow a conversation of three. 

"Erwin? It's us."

"(F/N)? Are you still upset? Don't hate us, please listen, I…"

"It's ok. Levi explained."

"And you're…you're ok with this?"

"Yea. It's no different, Erwin."

"Oh (F/N), that's fantastic! I wanted to tell you but…I was concerned you'd think less of us."

"Why would I? You're still the same people and I still like you both very much." Smiling warmly, you imagined him doing similar and Levi made the line private, up and pacing. 

"Uh huh…no…yes…ok." Conversation ended, the unexpected house guest turned to you. "He wants to see us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might not be everyone's cup of tea, but if you're up for continuing reading, I have some plots coming up, bit of action so again, tags will be updated as and when it's solidly in my mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the kudos and comments, now I'm off to catch some pokemon...
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zedsdead1001


	11. Embracing Abnormality

Standing in your bedroom, a sudden decision had you reeling, mind not equipped for such a conundrum and Levi watched with a mixture of sympathy and amusement as you seemed to try and split in two, body jerking left then right in small movements. You were stuck - whatever you chose would be half wrong, true 'Catch 22' situation in progress, all because of clothing. Normally able to maintain clear boundaries, you now found yourself in this strained position and went to grab a girly dress, only to retract that arm and reach for leggings. The pale man began to feel increasingly sorry for you, obvious struggle occurring and he was in no doubt that it somehow had something to do with your shifting traits. Trying to offer assistance, Levi stepped forward, noting confusion on your beautiful face. 

"Need a hand (F/N)?" Wild eyes whipped round, pinning him down as you stared like a rabbit caught in the headlights. 

"Huh? What?"

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh…yea…" Glancing to the floor, you tapped at the carpet with a bare foot, scuffing as if embarrassed. "Levi, whose am I right now?"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Eh? No? It's a serious question!" Your look of despair that pleaded visibly was so wretched that he couldn't behave like normal, had to reel it in and be a caring human being. Kind of. 

"Explain." 

"Well, Erwin's asked us to his place but we just had sex. So whose am I? How do I dress?" 

"Dress however you want to, (F/N)." A gentle hand took your arm, touch making you jump as some sort of switch was flicked, back to Earth in a flash. 

"Oh yea…course...I was just joking." Both of you knew that was a big fat lie and the hummed tune from your tight lips did nothing to hide that fact, garments sourced as you pulled on a baggy tee and tight denims, feet shoved into boots. This was you, what Levi had been attracted to in the first place - but so was the button-down and sensible business look you wore every day to work…Erwin's style. Adding a piece of him, you slipped the bracelet on and clipped it shut, nod to the other man. Trying not to show how much you abhorred that slip of mental uncertainty, you clapped once and grinned, all of that pushed away along with the earlier slice of your ex. "Ok, let's go. Weren't you supposed to be online tonight?"

"I told Isabel I was otherwise engaged."

"Ah. Expect a fucking interrogation later. She knows you two found out about each other." 

"Brilliant. That'll be all we hear about for a shitty week." Nudging him, you gave a wink that said 'tough luck' and grabbed your bag, ready to go and see what the third in your trio had to say. 

Cab paid for, you stepped out and distantly noticed how different the two were, one never letting you reach for cash and the other all too happy to allow such a thing, a man who would open doors for you and a second who scoffed at the idea. How the hell did they even meet, you wondered whilst ringing the bell, not wanting to stride in unannounced. Erwin threw the entry wide, warm smile in place as he invited you to join him. The blonde seemed anxious, buzzing around like a house fly that had inadvertently gotten stuck inside and was desperately looking for a way out. He looked more dapper than before, casual tee topping well-pressed slacks and the previously glistening chin had been cleaned, any sign of Levi's fluid washed away. 

You'd been asked to sit, a male on each side and it felt odd yet comforting. If you were at the store owner's home, your legs would likely be over his if you sat on the sofa or vice versa, and if Erwin had you alone, the pair of you would be cuddled up with a brandy. Instead you went for a blend of 'I'm fine with this, just chilling' and 'I will make no physical contact' to be on the safe side. A large hand took yours and you turned as blue eyes gazed over your attire, man silently wondering what happened to the woman who paid attention to her appearance. Banishing that as inconsequential, the host looked at you intently. 

"Do you have any questions (F/N)? Any you've not asked or Levi failed to answer fully?"

"I'm honest as fuck, Erwin."

"Yes Levi, to a flaw at times. Anyway, (F/N)?"

"Ummm…" Locked onto nervous but commanding cobalt, you sighed and shrugged. "How did you get together?" 

"Ah. That age old story of man meets man whilst the less scrupulous of the two tries to steal the other's wallet." 

"No way?"

"I'm afraid so. This one here," he said kindly, pointing across. "He thought I was stupid, that I didn't know what was going on but he was gravely mistaken." 

"I nearly fucking got it, Erwin."

"But you didn't. What you ended up with was me taking you to dinner instead."

"How did that happen?" Your query was met by another generous smile and as the tall male spoke, you began to realise something about all the gifts. 

"I could see he had little, wouldn't have been thieving otherwise so I decided to help. I wasn't buying Levi, but little tokens of affection do go a long way, I believe." Erwin straightened, obviously proud of his actions. "Also there was an air about him that I couldn't resist." They'd now connected stares, unspoken memories shared and you saw them soften slightly, aware of the love that must run strongly between them. That brought up another point to be explored, one which you felt terrible about mentioning but if this was to work, you had to know everything. 

"Why do you see other people?"

"Well, that's two responses needed. On my part, I enjoy being chivalrous, treating people with respect and receiving it in return. Evidently Levi is not the one to provide such an atmosphere, but at the same time I think love is more concrete than preferences. Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. And mine wants him, along with the chance to give someone the full Erwin-treatment." He said it so seriously that laughter didn't even threaten, noble admittance mirrored by your sage nod, however the one on your other side wasn't so kind. 

"What the fuck? Erwin-treatment? Must remember that one."

"Levi, be nice." Elbowing the grumbling man, you tutted and addressed Erwin again, glance shared that soundlessly asked 'what are we going to do with him?', your chide not going down well at all.

"Oh god, now I've got two of you fuckers to deal with."

"Get used to it. That is if (F/N) would like to stick around?" Their gazes held you in place, sandwiched between two bodies that were warm and familiar, ones woken up next to and you felt totally at home. That fear of being single, getting to know habits and quirks all over again…it had vanished, chased away into the ether as comfort reigned supreme. A few more queries remained though and you turned to Levi.

"What's your reason? Isabel said you don't believe in a 'one person for life' ideology?"

"I don't. It's not selfish or greedy, just honest. How many times do you think partners get cheated on, hmm? All because one singular human can't be enough to satisfy another? That's unfair. To expect everything out of one fucking man or woman alone is ridiculous. Who can fulfil each desire fully on their own? No one, and that's the truth." Silver eyes stared, no smart remarks or insults forthcoming and you blinked once for him to continue. "I tell him if I've been with someone, will continue to see them or if that relationship has ended and I expect the same in return. Open, honest and factual. That way no one gets upset, no one has to snoop or pry and everyone's happy." The vehemence told you he'd been called out on this before, lifestyle criticized and his argument was certainly compelling when broken down so succinctly, so much so that it left you rather speechless for a minute, simple gratitude shown eventually. 

"Thank you Levi."

"For what?"

"Making sense." 

"Tch. Always do."

Smirks adorned three faces and you absorbed the recent discoveries, brain racing and as if reading your mind, Erwin spoke softly. 

"We never see more than one other lover at any given time, (F/N)." It had been scratching away in the back of your mind, concern on how large this extended triangle could grow but that had been quashed also, final and quite meaningless poser delivered with more than a little fun. 

"What made you break, Erwin? What did he say to convince you that was the best way to deliver the news to me?"

The imposing man turned a wonderful scarlet, lips forming words that stuttered out in a waterfall of apology.

"(F/N) I…I'm sorry I…I really don't know what came over me, it seemed…seemed so simple yet effective, a way to show you so it could be believed. If we just said it, you might have thought us fools."

"Erwin? The only foolish thing was saying that you don't know what came over you because we all know who fucking did." 

"Levi! Leave him alone!"

"What? It's true (F/N)."

"Seriously? Poor thing already feels bad."

"So what? He's used to my filthy mouth. His isn't much better right now, either." Sniggering like a couple of school children, you huddled into the raven haired man and shared the juvenile hilarity of a dirty quip as flashing blue orbs watched with a swelling heart - the three of you were going to get along just fine. 

Air cleared, you'd given your farewells as time was marching on, leaving the men behind to probably talk over what had just transpired. It had been your choice, space given to those more acquainted and in the fourth cab ride of the evening, you finally turned on your phone, incessant buzzes seemingly never ending as Jean's whole night came crashing through in text format. 

'What happened?'

'Were they fucking?'

'Did you join in?'

'It's Marco, ignore him'

'It's me again. Don't ignore me. I need details!'

'Really, are you ok? I know you've turned your phone off but text me'

'(F/N)?'

The last one was ten minutes ago so you typed fast, journey almost over. 

'I'm alive, happy and fine. Talk tomorrow?'

Three seconds passed and a reply sprung up. 

'Omg I need to know. Can I call?'

'I have to go to bed Jean, sorry I'm totally worn out. But honestly, all good'

'Ahhhh you slut! You did join in!'

'Fuck off. Sleep well.' 

Smiling, you trudged upstairs and pondered what your life had in store now. Probably pretty much the same as before, just with the added and rather heart warming bonus of knowing who your partners were with - each other. 

~~~~~~

Jean had been drilling holes into you all day with his glare, waiting impatiently for gossip which you'd told him would be delivered after work over a drink, not in the bank where there were plenty of ears to overhear. You knew it was killing him, anticipation reaching boiling point but you wickedly thought that a bit of painful teasing was overdue, recalling his laughter yesterday evening. Nonchalantly arranging leaflets, you glanced at the time and saw only ten minutes remained, neither of your romantic companions having been in today. Both had sent texts though, checking in you presumed, making sure that their revelation hadn't become unsavoury in the cold light of day. 

Erwin's messages were sweet as always, promising to actually cook for you at the weekend seeing as yesterday's 'scrummy dinner' was non-existent on your part. He still had an air of shame in his words, not for the truth but their methods, apologies frequent throughout the day unlike Levi's offerings. That particular man had been crudely flirtatious, plying you with suggestive notes that were interspersed with instructions on your next virtual assault, plans made for a strike during the hours leading up to your date at the blonde's home. It certainly appeared that nothing had changed after all. 

In order to show no hard feelings, mostly anyway, you'd been out at lunch time, gifts bought for your lovers and you'd made sure to steer clear of Levi's store, not wanting him to accidentally discover what you'd purchased. Also he'd mentioned a new member of staff, someone who needed to be trained and whipped into shape quickly so you had no desire to witness that inevitable military drill. 

Presents stashed and business closed for the day, you'd been whisked out by a fraught Jean, delivered to a nearby pub and sat down with a glass of wine, brown eyes staring intensely. Giving as good as you got, you sipped delicately and smirked, leaning back and folding your arms across your chest. 

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me (F/N). Everything. Now." Your explanation, which included the physical interlude with Levi of course, was met by gasps and shrieks in equal amounts, friend's face morphing from excitement to shock and into glee, thoroughly basking in the oddity that was your relationship. Once completed, the tale hung heavy in the air as your matter-of-fact tone still rung in your friend's ears, full extent of last night laid bare and ready for inspection like a clean rifle awaiting a Major's approval, pieces dissected and placed carefully down. Jean went for the loaded magazine first, of course. 

"So you fucked Levi then went to play nice with Erwin? Together?"

"Yea why not?"

"Isn't this all just…" He waved a hand erratically, beer spilling from the bottle that was held in his grip. "A bit weird?"

"No! How is it weird? What's different now?" Challenging the man with the same question posed to you yesterday, you leant forward and waited for a sufficient reply. No such thing came, simply an almost identical reaction to your initial one. 

"It's…I think…oh I don't know (F/N). It should be."

"It should be weird?"

"Yes! But…" Brows knotted together and you smirked, the internal struggle reaching a perhaps unwanted conclusion. "But it's not, I guess. Jesus (F/N), you didn't want a relationship and now you got two. Or is it three?"

"How can it be three, you idiot?!"

"I'm confused. Shuttup." 

Laughing, you kicked Jean under the table and grinned, last night's first instinct to run fading away into nothing, replaced by acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an analytical one this, seeing the different sides to everyone involved to hopefully build up the hows and whys of the relationships. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	12. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a fun chapter, hope you enjoy!

Relaxing back on the fortress of beanbags, you smiled over as the man by your side took control of a larger group this evening, the usual four of you joined online by ten more, all recruited carefully through forums and thoroughly vetted. Levi spoke with confidence as instructions were given, virtual entities rushing off to fulfil their orders with cries of 'Yes Captain!' and he nodded, earpiece no longer in danger of escaping. He'd been extremely taken with the gift you'd bought for him, shiny new headset proudly in place and he hit mute, muttering to you quietly despite the electronic hush. 

"How long before one of them fucks up?"

"I give it ten minutes and my bets are on Farlan." 

Snorting a laugh of agreement, the man returned to his task and pointed, visually making you aware of his command and you complied, spot taken up which would provide the best vista for taking down enemies from afar - 'Sniper' still seemed to be your nickname and for good reason. 

Chatter ceased as it became serious, deep in unfriendly territory and you could almost feel everyone tense up, the odd click of a tongue or exhaled breath in your ear that denoted nerves. Keeping an eye on your sector, you allowed your mind to wander whilst remaining on point, every movement on your half of the split-screen met by a twitch until you saw it was an ally, not foe.

Erwin had appreciated his present too, an exquisitely crafted wooden keep-sake box given on the night of 'scrummy dinner', showing the man you'd remembered even the smallest parts of his personality that had been shared over your time together. Some items had been introduced to it already, each coming with a story - the pine cone found behind a bush which had the most vivid pink blooms he'd ever seen, a champagne cork from celebrating his latest promotion, a pack of matches that originated from his favourite restaurant. The blonde loved your thoughtful gesture and had most certainly proved to you how much that evening. 

To think that had been five weeks ago was quite the surprise, over a month since the truth had come out and in that time you'd continued as before, proudly sporting a clean bill of health, both partners seen regularly as was the same with them, three people sharing their lives. You didn't have a rota or timetable, although Erwin would've relished the chance to create such a thing; it just all worked out, plans fluid and subject to change, leeway given much more than any conventional relationship you'd ever been in. Try telling your ex that dinner plans were on hold because something came up and you'd likely get shouted at or worse. 

Jean remained amused by the whole arrangement but had started to accept it, seeing how obviously happy you were however he kept a close watch on your behaviour, seeing the odd struggle on your features when one of the two lovers came to the bank. It was if you were trying to figure out who to be and up until now, your friend had stayed quiet, monitoring the instances and talking them through with Marco - no move would be made until they decided you were losing sight of yourself. Oblivious to such actions, you floated through life on a cloud at the moment, content and fulfilled despite the unconventional situation. 

"(F/N)?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you even know you're killing those fuckers?"

"Huh? How many?"

"Eight so far."

"Oh. Cool." Grinning, you got back into the zone and concentrated, sending colleagues on safer routes than they'd been traversing, bird's eye view allowing an expansive section to be monitored. Apart from the normal quartet of players, no one knew where the others were, alone or in a group, in this country or not - bringing the world together via the medium of violence. Perfect. 

Your phone buzzed, message flicked over swiftly with half a glance and you smiled, date for tomorrow set up. You'd be accompanying Erwin on a walk, destination unknown for now, culminating in a meal out so dress code was to be casual yet appropriate; flat shoes to cope during the day, dress smart enough to be presentable in a Sunday evening dining situation. Levi had shuffled sideways, own phone in hand and he sighed before grumbling. 

"A fucking walk?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Pause, Levi." 

Announcing the cessation of play, a few relieved voices came through as bathroom-breaks were rushed to, Farlan and Isabel taking the time out to chat and all communication was stopped, private conversation in flow.

"What's the matter (F/N)?"

"I think we've just been asked out on the same date." 

"Tomorrow? Shitty walk and stuffy dinner?"

"Well I read it as a nice romantic stroll and a lovely meal, but yea." 

Sitting mulling this over, you wondered why Erwin had now decided to have your worlds merge, no time spent as a technical threesome since that fateful day and you recalled the trouble you had when choosing an outfit with a visible twitch. The pale man to your left noticed and changed his tone, putting on the best look of concern he could muster as genuine sympathy ate away at him, an emotion that mixed with that same curious annoyance. 

"Why shouldn't we?"

"I never said we shouldn't, Levi."

"No, but your face says it all (F/N)."

"There's nothing wrong with my face!"

"Yea there is. You look all constipated." 

A light hearted tussle commenced, jabs into sensitive sides eliciting your squeals of laughter and you tried to defend against the attack, ending up red and breathless on your back. 

"Ok I give up, you win!"

"Yea. You know who's boss." Winking, Levi helped you up and passed over the now habitual bottle of liquor, game nights not complete without such medication. "Anyway, he doesn't know we're together right now. Could have some fun?"

"Levi? Behave. You know he won't like that."

"So? I will."

"That's because you're a meanie."

"Meanie?" The male laughed softly, shaking his head. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to tell you off. Now be fucking polite and answer Erwin. He's gone to all this effort to plan something nice."

"The great outdoors is not 'nice' (F/N). It's full of plants and animals and fresh air." 

Chuckling, you gave him an elbow to the gut and made your own reply, fingers tapping that you were looking forward to it and that you couldn't wait - that was the truth, no point in placating someone just for the sake of it and you intentionally didn't mention the other yet-to-be-confirmed attendee, keeping that separate for now as you started to imagine what it was going to be like, trio all out together. 

~~~~~~

Rays of sunshine beat down in a not unpleasant splash of warmth, light breeze taking the edge off what could otherwise be considered a humid day. As intended, you'd clothed yourself for the taller of your partners, jewellery subtle and demure, make-up neutral and dress to your knees. The city's main park was large enough to provide some kind of privacy, expansive grounds stretching every which way and the paths were well travelled but with only a slow trickle of others. A large river ran to the right, all sorts of wildfowl taking a swim in the balmy afternoon, joined by some more adventurous human visitors who shouted and laughed as they swept past in a hired pedal boat. 

A group of geese waddled over to the slowly moving walkers, expectantly stretching their necks to ask for food, beaks open in anticipation. They were quite big actually, rather intimidating in their gang and stupidly you shrank back, hiding behind two men. 

"Oh (F/N), they won't hurt you, dear."

"But they're huge…and they look hungry."

Erwin laughed kindly, arm around your waist as he brought you to the fore as if to prove these creatures wouldn't bite. 

"These are Branta canadensis, herbivores so you're quite safe. They're rather common here but rumour has it their migratory patterns are changing. I expect these little water lovers will be popping up in other areas pretty soon." A tanned arm was raised, finger pointing across to a small island in the wide river and you followed the prompt intently, hanging on his every word. "The nests are over there, as long as we don't go near, all they'll do it pester us for a snack." Launching in to a speech about the behaviours of the birds, Erwin ignored the faint gurgling noise behind but you couldn't help it, glancing over your shoulder to see Levi with his head back, eyes to the sky and mouth open as he let out the pained sound. He had his hands deep in the pockets of his black denims, slouched posture telling a tale all of it's own and you smirked, holding in the laughs that threatened. 

"Oh dear god I'm so fucking bored."

His strained exclamation set you off, small hitches of hilarity shaking your body and you heard a sniff, snapping your stare up into admonishing blue like a naughty child. 

"Well Levi, I'm sorry you feel that way but this is my idea of a good day out. You agreed to come so please, less of the amateur dramatics." 

"But they're fucking geese Erwin. Jesus wept…" Shooting you a dangerous look, the pale man shrugged and arranged his hat correctly, pushing stray hair back underneath and making sure the strands to the front were sufficiently in place, busying himself with something not related to flying pests. 

Your walk continued, past rarer species which excited Erwin no end, pictures taken enthusiastically and a few snaps were done of the three of you, usually ending up with a pair of smiles and one middle finger. There still hadn't been any talk around why this was happening all of a sudden, no suggestion as to the blonde's reasoning and you'd begun to forget all about it, just enjoyed the time spent together. A few leaves had been collected by the organiser of the activity, along with a couple of feathers found lying abandoned and forgotten, gleeful proclamations given to advise that they would be safely interred in his keep-sake box upon arriving home. 

Taking a route that would lead you to the exit and back to busy streets filled with traffic, you strolled between the two, holding Erwin's warm hand and arm linked into Levi's, caring less about the occasional odd looks passed your way. Ok, so some might be shocked by the obviously caring way you clung to both men, however your brain had one opinion about that - fuck them all. They knew nothing and you sure as hell looked happier than their sour, judging faces. 

Smoky vehicles pumped their toxic gases into the atmosphere, horns and screeches of tyres accompanied the next part of your journey and Levi sighed, breathing in the familiar scent of his home town. He'd been treated to more than one of Erwin's nature trails before but it still got no easier, comfort found in the smoggy metropolis and he tugged you closer, keeping you safe from the crowds. Round here no one batted an eyelid, gave no second looks, just heads down and on with their evenings, pinkish clouds bathing the scene in an almost surreal glow. Night was closing in, party-goers just starting out even on a Sunday and people swept by, calling to friends or chatting with animation into their phones as bodies jostled together. This was Levi's peace, his sanctuary, a place to blur into the background and be on nobody's radar. 

Erwin squeezed your hand, leaning in to make a smaller obstacle as droves of people went everywhere, so much to do and not enough time to do it in. This was why he lived in the suburbs, away from the need to rush and get to a destination however he appreciated the anonymity that came with the somewhat urgent hustle. 

You spotted something in a shop window, store closed now but it caught your attention. Detaching from the men, you hurried over and stared in like a kid pressed against the glass of a toy emporium, smile wide as shiny objects gleamed back out, pointy items polished and perfectly shaped. The others stood behind you, bubble of protection in place and Erwin laid his arm round smaller shoulders, pulling Levi in to place a kiss on the top of his covered head. 

"I wish you wouldn't always wear that thing. You're hiding your hair away."

"I like it Erwin."

"Mmm. What's she found?"

"Fuck knows."

The rows of pens called to you, begged to be bought and you kept this place in mind, trip during tomorrow's lunch break mentally chalked up - Hange would love one of these, you thought. Your walk recommenced once you'd stopped dribbling over writing utensils, Erwin's hug still on the other male and you remained to one side, their embrace left between two; there was no need to do everything together. 

Reaching the restaurant, the blonde took control and announced your arrival, table presented with a flourish and you sat down in amongst duos of diners, strong hand pushing your chair in for you in a gentlemanly fashion. The wine was ordered as always, sampled by the most upstanding of you all and as the waiter left to give some time to mull over the menu, Erwin mumbled quietly. 

"Hat off at the table please Levi."

"Oh come on…"

"Please? We're not savages." 

Sensing a petulant retort, you glared to your left and gave what was hopefully a sufficient chide. 

"Levi, do as he's asked. This is Erwin's night."

Muttering something about parents, Levi complied all the same and swept the long hair that was allowed out of the tie to the side, mostly tucked behind an ear but a few strands remained. Satisfied, the tallest of your group nodded and conversation started up, previous few hours analysed and digested, chat held between him and yourself mainly. 

Half way through the main course, the blissful and cordial atmosphere broke as a boot-clad foot started prodding you in the leg, no sign of playfulness on the upper half of the pale man. Ignoring it, you ate correctly and continued discussing current affairs, listening with increasingly absent attention as Erwin started to dissect a recent newsworthy piece, however it became difficult to stay stony, body now moving slightly with each kick. Placing your cutlery down, you dabbed your mouth and smiled sweetly. 

"Excuse me for just a moment." Turning slowly, you kept the saccharine expression in place and pinned Levi to the spot with fiery eyes, speaking in a low, unending hiss. "Will you stop that right now you're pissing me off and believe me when I say that I will exact revenge when you least expect it."

"Don't know what you mean, (F/N)." 

"Levi, knock it off." 

"Like I said, no idea what you're on about."

Mischief filled silver orbs and you stifled a smirk badly, finger shooting out to dig into his ribs and the small squawk elicited was most enjoyable. Erwin sighed, shaking his head but with a smile - his two favourite people here at the same time, bickering happily and messing around. It was his dream. 

Dessert arrived and went without incident, bellies full and quiet appreciation surrounded your table, small measures of brandy sipped and you leant to your right with difficulty, kiss laid onto a bronzed cheek in your offering of thanks. Informing you it was his pleasure, blue eyes twinkled with elation and the final tab for your meal was presented, employee initially feeling bad for the short guy who seemed to be third wheel at this event. When he returned with the credit card reader, the scene was most unexpected, a pale thumb licked as it then wiped cream from the corner of the giant's mouth, a look on their faces that exuded genuine care and the waiter raised his brows, watching the display which had just followed a peck between the woman and blonde man. Stranger things had happened around here he thought, and gratefully took electronic payment. 

As you left the establishment slowly to account for the copious amount of rich food, the suited male on the front desk asked out of habit if everything had been satisfactory, not ready to hear anything but the usual 'Yes it was lovely, thank you.' Erwin responded first with those exact words and you smiled and nodded, leaving Levi to give the gift of shock. 

"It was fucking disgraceful. Get yourself a new chef."   
The duty manager gaped, apologies from the tall polite man falling on deaf ears and he was aware of you laughing, cheeks red in embarrassment but fully taken by the comment as three people rushed out of the door. 

"Why did you say that?"

"Erwin, I was just being honest. The patê tasted like ass." 

It set you off again, arms flung around two waists and head down whilst chuckles took you over, men now both joining in. 

~~~~~~

Your apartment seemed so desolate after such a packed day out, text tapped in the silence to Jean as a veritable novel was sent his way, explanations leaving nothing out and you smiled, thoroughly content with how this date had progressed. You'd all gone your separate ways, males dropping you off at home before Erwin hailed a cab and Levi took a short walk - it was right like this though, no one belonged to anyone and you all went to sleep that night with warm hearts and peaceful minds.


	13. Fulfilment

The pen had been bought, wrapped in a nice box and now the tricky issue of finding Hange commenced. You hadn't seen her in the bank for a while actually, woman absent yet that wasn't unusual; what seemed odd though was a no-show from the eccentric at the kitchen, meals normally regularly taken there throughout the week. Scouring the tables, you frowned as yet another day passed by without your brown haired friend. Had she come to some kind of harm? Found herself in a situation that was difficult to break free from? Trying to ignore the growing concern that swiftly stepped into fear at times, you sighed and picked at the pocket in your jeans, random fidget doing nothing to alleviate the feeling of dread.

Isabel nudged you out of your trance, elbow gentle as she knew what troubled you.

"Still no sign (F/N)?"

"No. I don't know what's happened. She's like clockwork when it comes to food."

"I'm sure she's ok. Might've gone on one of her expeditions?" Hange was infamous for scouting further afield than the city, only to return with stories and items that would be displayed like show and tell. But not for this long. Moving on to help those that were present, you chatted in an overly animated way, nerves dampened by the distraction as you attempted to bring a little piece of the missing woman to those gathered this Saturday lunch time. 

By the end of service, the dark sensation started to grip you again and the look on your face must have said it all, redhead giving your arm a squeeze. 

"I'll get everyone keeping an eye out (F/N). Some of these guys volunteer elsewhere and everyone knows Hange."

"Yea. She's hard to miss." Sighing again, you stared wistfully at the entrance, hoping against hope that the female would come bouncing in, glasses sparkling and a trinket in hand to tell you all about; of course that didn't happen, fate too cruel to offer such a happy ending and you bid farewell to Isabel, trailing off to meet Levi at the store. The hunt for Hange continued en route, any likely candidates glared at when they unintentionally turned out not to be your target. Glare dark, you approached your destination and flung the door open a little too violently, another body flying out and almost sending you to the ground. 

"Sorry Miss! I didn't see you!" 

The kid ran, continuing his flight and you barely took any notice - had a sketch artist asked you to describe him, the final result would be a vacant blob. Gathering yourself, steps were taken to reach the grumbling male and you pointed behind with a thumb.

"He was in a hurry?"

"He's got shit for brains and for some reason, I'm paying him." 

Your first meeting with Levi's new member of staff had been somewhat on the physical side and you rubbed at an assaulted shoulder. 

"Did he hurt you (F/N)?"

"No, I'm all good. Just a bit of a shock." 

"I'll fire him." 

"Don't be silly Levi." 

Silver eyes looked over in interest, your mumbled response lacking energy and the man frowned. It had been getting worse, this black cloud of disquiet that surrounded you expanding to larger proportions each day and he watched you toy vacantly with the gift box as he cashed up the register. Nothing seemed to lift your mood at the moment, not even the promise of fighting alongside him online and he shook his head, fabric bag secured and ready to be left in the safe - the bank would be closed today. He'd spoken with Erwin on the subject of your unease, both men agreeing that something needed to be done to restore your vitality, but they had no idea what. The matter had been discussed again last night as the pair lay together in bed, a glow of their recent sex numbing any chance of fully exploring your woes, vague ideas shared along with cuddles. 

Now, as he was faced with the very real and increasingly worrying sight of you before him, Levi decided enough was enough - action had to be taken. Guiding you out with no protests, he locked the door and pointed into the distance. 

"Have you tried everywhere, (F/N)?"

"Hmm? Oh, most places."

"She must be hiding somewhere. Come on. Let's go check. I know a few spots." 

Whilst he'd never been homeless, the man was aware of the locations many less fortunate than him went for sustenance or shelter, a mental map in mind that he intended to scour until no stone was left unturned, all for you and your happiness, just like any adoring partner should behave. 

Trailing the streets, you had to resist the urge to help those you came across, keep from chatting to them kindly to prove they were still humans and entitled to good old fashioned respect; stopping to aid everyone would take you away from the real goal, your intended target and as yet more pockets of poverty were discovered, you began to feel wretched to the core, grumbling in hissed bursts of hatred. 

"I should be able to do something. Give them something. I need to fix these people."

"You can't save the world, (F/N). Not all at once, anyway. One at a time." 

A gentle squeeze to your hand let you know the man was there throughout this potentially futile search and you nodded, accepting his words as the trek continued. Four roads down, a familiar frame approached and Levi explained. 

"Three sets of eyes are better than two."

Erwin strode towards you, location given by text messages which you'd been oblivious to and you stared into gentle grey orbs, thinking how damn thoughtful this person could be in amongst all of the childish jibes. Powerful arms wrapped around the pair of you, large male easily enveloping his lovers and the blonde kissed your foreheads, one after the other with a smile. 

"Ok. Let's get this done, what do you say (F/N)?"

"I say thank you. Both of you."

"Nonsense. If we can't help our little lady out, then what kind of people are we?"

"Sane?"

"Levi, I know you're as worried as I am. You wouldn't have contacted me otherwise." Stony silence greeted the admission as yet again, Erwin had to point out the shorter man's emotions. "Right. So come on, I know who we're looking for. I would suggest spreading out but these streets aren't the kindest." 

Taking swift yet careful steps, your trio travelled likely areas, darkness setting into the city that never slept, noises and smells all adding up to attack your senses and keep you on edge, shadows threatening at every corner. Holding onto the ones that flanked you kept some fear at bay, strong individuals who you knew would protect you to the last and a twinge of something pulled at your heart, feeding and becoming fat with genuine care and you found yourself seriously believing that it might just be possible to be falling in love with two men at the same time. 

An hour had passed, perhaps two and the trail was still cold, anyone questioned unable to provide any answers and Levi was running out of ideas, no more places to check and the potential for causing happiness on your face began to fade from his grasp, just a dream and unattainable. Or so he thought. 

Peering into the black alleyway, you saw light bounce off glass and shrieked, Hange's spectacles reflecting the orange street lamp perfectly and you raced forwards, anticipation giving a kind of super strength as each male was dragged by the hands in your wake, fast moving bodies pulled over to the slumped form on the ground. Throwing yourself down, you ignored the scrapes biting into your flesh through thin fabric and cupped the cheeks of the woman, lifting her downturned head with a grin as a torrent of joy got ready to pour out. Erwin hugged Levi to his side with an arm, warm smiles from the standing members of the group, ones which dropped instantly as the hunched human spoke in a slur. 

"What…who the fuck are you, lady? Get your hands off me! Are you guys tryin' to abduct me? I'll scream rape! Don't think I won't! Unless you gonna pay me well, huh princess?"

It wasn't Hange. Simply another destitute female with vision issues and you gave a cry of disappointment, sneering expression before you most certainly not that of your boisterous friend.

"Sorry I…I…" 

Unable to finish, you felt Levi pick you up carefully onto unsteady feet as Erwin grimly concluded the apology.

"We thought you were someone else, Ma'am." 

They'd taken you back to the bank manager's house, desolate and empty soul outwardly visible as a hushed conversation was held in the kitchen, their glances shooting over now and again to the couch where you sat curled up, arms around your legs and chin on probably bloodied knees. The usual destination of the drawing room had been swapped in favour of this more open-plan setting, allowing drinks to be poured whilst comfort was still attainable by way of soft seating in the adjoining rest area. Discussing how exactly to cheer you up and find the lost ally, the men swapped ideas and possibilities, each one met by ultimate dismissal. They were stumped. 

"But we can't have (F/N) looking like that, Levi. She seems so small and weak."

"Idiot has too big a heart, that's the fucking problem."

"Hey, it's that big heart that let us in, remember?" Blue eyes grew even more sombre as Erwin sniffed at the wine in his hand, glass swirled to ensure the aroma hit correctly and he made an affirmative sound, filling three receptacles with large measures. "And don't even deny you have feelings for her. I've known you long enough to spot the signs."

"What signs?"

"Trust me. Of all the people we've been with, have any of them been around either of us this long? No. Have any of them made you turn to ice and fire at the same time when you see them? No. So enough pretending Levi, to us and yourself. Admit it."

"Fuck off, Erwin." Crossing his arms, the pale man sulked without much energy, steely flashes once more on you as he spoke quietly from the corner of his mouth. "Alright, whatever. I like her."

"You like her? Terrible." Giving a smirk, the home owner leant in, danger in usually steady cobalt. "I suppose it did take you about a year to say you loved me, even if I was aware much before then."

"I said fuck off, Erwin. What are we going to do about..." 

He was cut off by the shrill ringing of your phone and they watched you flinch, leaping up to obtain the item from your bag. 

"Its Isabel…hey Izzy…what?" Excitement. A beautiful display that illuminated your being and the two observers held their breaths unconsciously. "Oh my days, that's amazing! Where?!…uh huh…yep…oh thank fuck for that! Is she ok?" A thumbs up and they exhaled. "Ok, well that's further than she's ever got before! Ohhh thank you Izzy…no…yea…I'd love to…mmm hmm…see you later, babe." Hanging up on the out of character word, you dropped the device and clapped with animation. "Hange is four towns over, one of the volunteers was visiting family and saw her! She's alright!" You rushed over, embracing the pair fiercely and attempting to keep the tears away, however relief took hold and you started to sob, hands stroking you gently to provide support. 

Erwin looked to his long term partner, glee in his gaze and Levi nodded once, confirming wordlessly that he did indeed have a distinct attachment to this woman and he wouldn't be letting go. A wink in response mirrored his emotion and you all hugged tightly together, elation and the beginnings of love encompassing you all. 

~~~~~~

Sunday morning had given you something new to explore, the whole upper floor of the grand house in it's entirety and you felt like a naughty school girl snooping around in a vast hotel, searches made after breaking free from the main class. Still not quite brave enough, you stood and stared from the master bedroom window, seeing suburbia awaken in a mixture of lawn mowers and friendly waves between neighbours - picture perfect bliss, almost utopian in a staged kind of way, as if they were all government employees faking it to pretend this sickly sweet vista was real, when in fact the inhabitants were all in on some huge conspiracy. 

Turning from the slightly stilted gentlemanly behaviour outside, (e/c) eyes took in the messy sheets and creased pillow cases, a sign of last night's slumber. All of you had slept here together with you in the middle, although it hadn't been a steamy affair; Erwin had gotten rather tipsy, celebrating a bit too enthusiastically which led to him being dragged to bed. You and Levi remained awake a while, chatting over game tactics and eventually both admitted defeat, crawling onto the mattress with the snoring blonde without any prior discussion. It had just felt right. 

Now you had a somewhat free reign, able to traverse the top level unhindered. It wasn't like you'd been forbidden to do such a thing, just hadn't had the chance. A kiss to the nose from someone with jet black hair had woken you earlier, whispers advising he had shit to do and then there were two left, your body cuddling into the larger one for another twenty minutes until the mildly hungover man stirred, disappointment on his features as he griped about having to visit the gym. How Erwin was able to do that in his state was a mystery, but sure enough, that's where he resided now, no doubt working hard on his physique. 

Standing in one of his white shirts which reached below your ass, you let out a satisfied sigh and exited the sleeping area, bare feet padding quietly to the bathroom in search of a toothbrush. The pink one selected for you sat beside a pair of similar items, different colours nestling in the cup in a mirror of your night. Teeth sorted, you moved onto more interesting things and shuffled to the next door, guest accommodation crisp and pristine with bright white linen and the faint scent of vanilla. Pictures depicting landscapes hung on the walls and a fluffy rug laid on the floor, one that begged to be stepped on so you did just that, toes curling through the soft material as you wondered if anyone ever stayed here. 

That brought up another mental query, one which was easily answered with a supposition - why didn't they live together? Probably because their lifestyle didn't quite fit in with having other lovers over, awkward meetings in the kitchen the next morning an unwanted event. But eight years…didn't they desire to reside under the same roof? Perhaps, yet their arrangements made that difficult. The next room on your tour revealed another bed, decor in here darker but no less tidy, more of a male-dominated space with moody photography pieces providing the artwork. Was this for Levi? Or perhaps your first discovery had been arranged with females in mind, this one the opposite sex, however why would separate places be needed? Surely any previous partners would share with Erwin like you had done before.

Lastly came the biggest surprise, a small but serviceable place that looked very similar to somewhere you knew well already; cushions and beanbags, large flat-screen television, consoles…this was most certainly one of the sweetest gestures you'd ever seen, a cave created for the smaller man to play and relax in when he was round. Smiling, you cast your gaze across the couch and coffee table, almost identical set-up to Levi's home which had taken precision and care. They really did care deeply for one another. 

Smells and sounds ended your trip, door closed silently and you skipped downstairs, not sure what or who to expect. The second mild shock of the day was upon you, onyx locks shining under bright lights as breakfast was cooked, pale arms administering attention to at least three different pans as food sizzled and cracked, your stomach growling instantly when it had recently been still - the scent of this was enough to inspire hunger in anyone. Sliding your arms around his body, you planted a kiss between Levi's shoulder blades and smirked as he pushed his hips instinctively backwards into you. 

"Morning lazy."

"Oi! I've been awake as long as you have!"

"Yes, but I've actually been fucking busy, (F/N)." 

"So have I." Peeking sideways to watch the culinary offering come to it's conclusion, you grinned. "Quite the entertainment centre you have up there."

"Mmm. Erwin likes me to feel at home." 

Only the noise of frying followed for a while until curiosity got the better of you, body swaying as the chef moved right and left to oversee each piece of the edible jigsaw. 

"Why don't you live here? I mean, I get that bringing someone back with Erwin reading a book on the sofa would be a bit weird, but…don't you miss each other?"

"I spend ample time with him. You don't need to be in the same building to have a relationship."

"I guess." Sniffing, you tried to prevent the loud rumble from your belly and heard a small laugh. "Isn't it lonely, though?" Levi turned, spatula in one hand and he lifted the free arm to cup your cheek. 

"No (F/N). It's not. I'm lucky enough to have two people I care for in my life. I don't have fucking time to get lonely." 

It was a simple statement but pure, gentle kiss shared as the front door was opened, fully showered and smartly dressed male entering with a smile that stretched across his kindly face. 

"Ah, Sunday breakfast by Levi. Can't beat this (F/N). You're in for a treat." Lips pressed into a pair of thinner ones first before gracing your pout, true contentment on the tanned occupant's features. Erwin was in heaven, house filled with such positive energy, just as he'd been only dreaming about all of this time. He had a lot to give, much more than was necessary for one person and here he was, generous in heart and mind, able to let that all come spilling out to grace you both, bathe you in his warm aura. He hoped these two would stay all day, let him bask in togetherness and feel wanted, needed, loved. 

Dopey grin in place, he chuckled to himself and stroked your hair back, other hand circling Levi's lower spine. You noticed a change in the one preparing food, a barely perceptible twitch that suggested the rubs on his back were most acceptable, figure leaning into the motions and eyes clouding over, like a cat being scratched behind the ear. Laughing before you could stop it, the image of a feline standing here sprung to the fore and you excused yourself to the table, not wanting to sully the moment with ridiculous giggles. 

"Everything alright (F/N)?" 

Looking over the scene, you nodded - this was actually the epitome of anything you could ever wish for and when you spoke, the voice produced sounded husky and emotional. 

"Yes Erwin. Everything's fine. Everything's perfect."


	14. Comprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying exploring this story line so I have a million ideas to get out there, hope you like this latest offering :)

Pans were soaking in soapy water, dishes loaded into the washer and you wiped the table down, clearing up after what had indeed been a fantastic feast. You were alone, a short and inaudible conversation having taken place between the two men whilst you'd stacked plates in the kitchen; whatever had been said was evidently suggestive in nature as they'd sped away upstairs after Erwin advised you to make yourself at home, as always. Smiling, the last mops were made to the surface and you stood back, happy with your efforts and you glanced at the time - nearly ten in the morning. Deciding a shower should be taken, you climbed the steps with growing concern. Well, maybe not concern, more like shameful excitement. 

Rushing past the main bedroom, you kept your eyes forward and footfalls silent, not turning even when you noticed the door was ajar. Clothes had been set out in the bathroom for you, some of the spares that Erwin invited you to bring a few weeks ago and you started the water up, steamy jets spraying down to block out any potential noises from across the hall. You stood under the therapeutic stream for a good fifteen minutes, thinking and giving the pair space; last night's mission had been impromptu, as had your visit to Levi's store so you had no idea if you'd unintentionally barged in on their plans. Leaving them to it now was the least you could do. 

After you'd gotten dried and dressed, enough time seemed to have passed by and you emerged with damp hair, moans denoting that your supposition had been incorrect. Intending on sweeping back to the ground floor, something unexpected stopped you, head not ruling anymore as your heart drummed behind solid ribs, palms became tingly and any sense of right or wrong appeared to vanish as you peeked through the inch-wide gap in the wooden entrance, (e/c) widening and a sigh was stifled at the scene laid out in glorious 3D. Not only had enough time not gone by after all, they didn't even seem to have progressed to the main event yet. 

Erwin was on elbows and knees, face bright red and mouth slack, looking seriously adorable all flushed in the heat of the moment as Levi practically ravaged his ass, hums of approval coming from the man eating hungrily between tanned cheeks. Wet sounds rattled out of the one in control, groans and whispers from the receiver and you lost the ability to breathe, eyes trained on the action and taking as much in as possible before your conscience took over. When a pale hand snaked round to take the other male's thick shaft, you almost melted at the growl from Erwin's core and clamped your thighs together, berating yourself for watching but incapable of stepping away, under a spell of smut and unable to leave it behind. 

"Levi…ahhhh god Levi…stop…enough…"

The one addressed surfaced and you angled to the side, attention on him now. 

"I thought you liked that?"

"I do…a little too much, perhaps. Just…just take me…" 

Fisting his erection, Levi knelt and smirked, about to push in and send his lover into ecstasy - that was your cue to flee, feeling terrible for breaking into a private liaison and soft steps took you back to the kitchen, cries from above muffled by the door that sat between the landing and upstairs accommodation. You circled the room, antsy and aroused, attempting to banish the images in your brain and trying to think of anything but the session one floor up, but it was useless; their two bodies together were so incredible, both men servants to each other and lust. The throbbing sensation below didn't dissipate and you seriously considered doing something about it, why not dive in headfirst and end up fully immersed in this filthy woman you'd become - if that meant touching yourself in someone else's home, so be it. 

The middle of the dining area wasn't appropriate, even you had boundaries to maintain, so the decision to go back to the bathroom sprung to mind, ascent half way through when voices got closer. All of that foreplay had meant a swift ending and you spun, racing away to flop on the couch, innocent look fixed in place and posture as casual as could be. Levi was the singular one to come down, jeans the only clothing on and he winked in your direction, spotting the flush of pink on your features. 

"Nice shower (F/N)?"

"Yes, it was very good, thank you. Nice…umm..?"

"Fuck?"

"Yea…"

"Always." He flicked the kettle on, gesturing upwards with his head. "He's gone back to sleep. Can't handle his alcohol like he used to. That and I've worn him out now." 

"Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"Did I interrupt your weekend together?" As the appliance bubbled, the male stalked over, joining you with a glint in his stare. 

"I don't think there's such a thing as 'our weekend' anymore. Not without you." 

~~~~~~

Erwin had slept for hours, all of the physical exertion combined with wine catching up on him and he ran a hand across fatigued lids, helping them open by clearing the fog of slumber. Glancing at the clock, he shook his head as the time was noted - just past four thirty. He'd missed lunch, but the most troubling thing was that he lost out on the company of two others all afternoon. Cursing his apparent light-weight tendencies, the blonde got into some clothing to try and salvage the rest of the day. 

The shattering screeches of bullets grew near and he smiled, popping his head through to the specially crafted game room to be met with a welcome sight. Just as you'd had your fill of visual delights, blue eyes took their turn as vague shapes were discernable. It looked as if Levi was still fighting the virtual war but with difficulty, motions on the controller haphazard at best as your form was spotted further down, servicing the temporary soldier with your mouth. Erwin never allowed you to do that, far too improper for his woman but he had no issues in observing and saw the screen pause, only light source coming from the TV and curtains shut to create a dark cavern. Plastic hit the floor with a clunk and you emerged from the circle of cushions, dragged up by porcelain hands and you straddled his body, lips connecting loudly with sighs and murmurs. 

Taking his leave way before you did, the tall male crept away, small chuckle in his chest - all of you under one roof, doing as you pleased? Such a marvellous thing to enjoy. 

~~~~~~

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Jean?"

"How can you just…isn't it…couldn't you…?"

"Make sense, please." Monday morning had arrived with a headache of half-asked questions, your time away from work having been explained in full detail as usual and you began to wonder if you'd finally broken your friend. "I know it's a bit strange to describe, but what's not to get?"

"Well, you…you…"

"Shall I sum it up again? They had sex, then later Levi and I did…"

"And Erwin saw?"

"No idea. Does it matter?" Pausing for any more queries, you put hands on your hips and brought this to a conclusion. "And once Levi had to go home at seven today, me and Erwin…"

"Yes I remember, no need to talk me through that again. But (F/N)? Don't you feel a bit like a…" Jean bit his lip, fearful to say it out loud but he was having trouble registering it all. "Like a whore?" Molten orbs stared, burnt through his skull as (e/c) became taken over by fire and he regretted the terminology, about to try and dig himself out of a hole when you started to speak, voice in a low snarl that he'd never heard before. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Why does it make me any more promiscuous than anyone else? How many times did you tell me you and Marco went at it that one night? Exactly. So this is no different, apart from that my count is only a third of yours. Are you a whore too then? Because you slept with someone you loved more than once in a day? Fuck you." Gulping back tears, you'd hoped that this person would understand or at least accept the choice you made, yet here you stood being called loose and slutty and not in a good, joking manner. "I can't be here right now. I have to go." 

"(F/N) wait…"

"No Jean. I've tried to spell it out and it's obviously an agree to disagree situation, but there was no need to call me that." You weren't upset at his confusion, it was quite the unusual relationship but that word…it hit you hard, harder than any other insult in the world would and crushed a piece of your soul. Seeking out the manager, you gave excuses revolving around a migraine again, keeping it consistent and quickly jogged home, salt water stinging the corners of your eyes and throat tight. 

All you could bring yourself to do was crawl fully clothed into bed, sheets unslept in for two nights and you started to brood, brain ticking over and full of conflicting thoughts, even questioning your very existence by the time afternoon rolled in. 

You'd managed to snooze at some point, puffy eyes delicate and enlarged from crying so wretchedly and you turned, noting the time was six in the evening and closing time at the bank. Twice you'd had to cut the working day short - was it worth putting yourself through this turmoil? Risking your job eventually if this carried on? Who were you really, a whore after all? Looking down at the smart uniform, you imagined that beneath lay a body to be used for meaningless fucks, shared around without care. But no, that wasn't true, they cared. So did you. 

A knock at the door served to aggravate you even more, lack of buzz meaning that either one of your vacuous neighbours must want something or someone hadn't locked the main entry. Trudging through, you yanked the entrance open with a scowl which darkened further when the visitor was revealed. 

"What do you want, Jean?"

"(F/N), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that, I know it was in bad taste, it just came out." There was genuine sorrow on his face as the only individual to truly know you inside and out bowed his head, fully apologetic. "Can I please come in? Let's talk about this?" Years of companionship broke your resolve and you tutted as brown eyes gazed up in sorrow from beneath pained brows.

"How can I resist that puppy dog face. Come on." 

Jean felt like grinning but didn't, kept calm as he knew some bridges needed to be rebuilt - smirking at his triumphant entry would not go in his favour. Sinking into the couch, the man watched as you poured wine, work clothes creased and crumpled and any of his humour faded when it became obvious you'd been curled up in bed for hours. The red lined lids made him feel even worse and he took the offered glass, instantly placing it down and wrenching yours away too. Ignoring your protest, he placed warm hands to your cheeks and wore a grave expression, for once wholly serious. 

"(F/N), please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I know it's just words but I mean them. Now, are you gonna give me some love?" 

Laughing lightly, you accepted the apology and hugged your friend tight, the time spent mulling over life choices now irrelevant as you shared mutual adoration, not about to throw this away over a silly spat. 

"Thanks Jean. You're forgiven."

"I know. You can't stay mad at me."

"Careful, I can still kick your ass out if you piss me off." It was his turn to chuckle and arms held you away, form scrutinized with suddenly dutiful eyes. "What?"

"Let's talk. Go through it all again but not the facts. Tell me how you feel instead, (F/N)."

Allowing emotions to tumble out, you outlined exactly what your heart and soul were thinking, how a certain four letter utterance earlier was most likely true - you were in deep, falling uncontrollably in a spiral which couldn't be climbed out of even if you'd wanted to try. But you didn't, content with this situation and that was relayed to the brunette sitting close, all of your thoughts taken in. He listened in silence as you threw questions out there that needed no answer, things like 'how is it any different?' and 'don't normal couples sleep together regularly?' 

"We're not conventional but it doesn't mean we have some sort of sex addiction. There's plenty we do that doesn't involve genitals." Listing those events, Jean found himself softening at the way you described walks and dinners, cuddles and movie nights, gaming and jokes, trying to find Hange; it sounded perfect. Coming to a close, you felt exhausted despite the earlier unscheduled sleep and gulped back your drink, looking over with faint uncertainty. "So there you have it. I'm pretty much convinced I'm in love with two people and I think they are quite fond of me too." 

"Oh (F/N), I know they are. Everything you've said…it's obvious. Sounds like Erwin enjoys having you all together in one place, I think he's definitely the softie out of you three." 

"You got that right. His sentimentality is so cute though, Jean! He collects mementos and sits looking through them at least once a week."

"That is actually quite sweet."

"I know, right?" Launching into an Erwin-appreciation speech, Jean heard the change in your tone, no swearing and correct language, posture straightening and hands clasped neatly in your lap. It was still happening. He cut you off kindly, small smile and a tilted head suggesting an incoming warning. 

"(F/N), just tell me one thing?"

"Huh?"

"Do you struggle when you're with them both?"

"In what sense?"

"Do you know who you are?" 

Considering his poser, you found that any splits you experienced when the truth came out had faded - once in the past you'd mused about how amazing it would be to combine their personalities, have one human with all those traits, however now you realised it wasn't needed. What you required was the two of them, just as they were and when you'd gone for dinner as a trio, they'd been spoken to and acted towards appropriately without any trouble. You were no longer torn. 

"Yes Jean, I know. I'm a bit of both." Sighing, you nodded to confirm the new found peace. "I don't need to think about it anymore, it just happens."

"And they're ok with that?" He knew how your ex wasn't, angry at your ability to meld into anyone and this worried your friend. "They don't find it weird?"

"I don't think so. Well, nothing's been said, so…?"

"Ok. I'll let this continue (F/N)."

"You'll let it, Jean?!"

"Yup. It's my job to make sure you're alright and I take that role seriously." Despite his words, the smirk that crept onto his lips made you grin widely, a weight lifted as you discovered that you'd perhaps managed to control the different sides with no internal aches. 

~~~~~~

Jean had been right, as normal - Erwin did enjoy the company at his home, two months since that first time sleeping in the same bed signalling one of many weekends spent there together. Sometimes you went out as three, other times just two, or often you simply stayed in, relaxing and sharing bliss. Levi worked Saturdays until around four, always grumbling about how shit his staff member was so he wouldn't dream of leaving the guy in charge. This meant that those hours were usually for you and the gentle blonde, currently taking advantage of his lack of paperwork. 

A large but caring palm slid up your side as Erwin's form pressed into yours, sedate pace in force for the past ten minutes and you were starting to lose control, legs around his waist and hands on the darker hair on the man's nape. He treated you with such holy regard, gazing down into hazy (e/c) and allowing himself to sense every part of you, experience your body and mind fully as once more he lavished attention on you physically, emotions connected through this pure act. 

Sliding over your curves, Erwin conveyed what had been kept unspoken, deep sentiment filtering through into a base display and he tried to pass feelings from his touch into your flesh. Burning with passion, the man moaned lowly and placed kiss after kiss on your waiting lips, metaphorically bowing down before the wonder underneath him as he started to get quicker, slightly rougher than he would usually go for but this was urgent, skin alive with sparks of static and you gave such an amazing groan of enjoyment, your warm breath slipping into his mouth and filling the male with unimaginable strength. 

Submissive for men, Erwin needed his kind of dichotomy, able to be the gent and take his time with females and he truly believed he'd finally found a woman who came close to Levi in terms of affection, someone to cherish as much as his other lover, two beautiful creatures put on this planet for him to fawn over. 

The look in baby blue eyes above was mesmerising, the uncommonly fast pounds delectable and you sensed something change there and then, veins filled with a force you were not accustomed to in this capacity and it allowed you to make a switch, nails digging into the blonde's buttocks slightly and the effect was incredible, a loud cry of pleasure that spurred him on, hands on the sheets either side of your head. Lifting slightly, he maintained the softness on his features, small blush to chiselled cheeks as he drove on, not harsh by any means but a step up from what passed as normal. You pushed upwards, pulling him down with your grip and whispers appeared at your ear as the powerful man dipped down. 

"(F/N)…ohhh (F/N), yes…let me love you…I need you to know…"

Gasping, the heat in your stomach began to grow and you spoke back with ragged breaths.

"Erwin I know…I know…" 

Holding back from actually saying it out loud, you nonetheless managed to portray your desires and strained growls at your lobe announced the summit had been reached, peak in sight and your worlds started to explode in joint understanding, climaxes made all the more sweet by the silent admissions. 

Calls and squeals drifted from the bedroom as Levi paced to the shower, ready to cleanse himself of the stench of customers and hard work but he paused to take a moment, staring in at a sight which once would have sent him into either fury or jealousy - your legs around another man. For that man to be the one he loved meant it was absolutely fine though, he'd trust no one else with your care so the scene was beautiful, not aggravating. Dark hair shone as he shook his head with a smirk, thinking on how damn soft Erwin was when he fucked you, such a difference to how the tall male behaved when under his own spell. Just as the shouts became like a mantra, Levi stepped under running water, sound not quite cancelling out the final efforts from the other room. 

As soap trailed over his body, the store owner smiled without any of his usual sarcasm; life was good, three words which unbeknownst to him were also lodged firmly in two other minds.


	15. Care And Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming ramble, please feel free to skip to the chapter! So I realised that this month sees me writing fanfics for a whole year, both here and under my old user. I've had so much fun and hope I've provided some entertainment to you lovely readers, I aim to tell a good tale and give some escapism. 
> 
> To everyone who's read, commented, left kudos, listened to my crap via other means - thank you so much, here's to another year! 
> 
> Happy fic-iversary to me hehee and now on with the show :)

Serenity washed over three people, all intertwined on the sofa and lazily watching the evening news, current sports segment pretty much ignored and just stared at. Erwin sat tall in the middle with you on his left, feminine bare legs draped over well pressed slacks and coming to rest on the other man's lap. Levi rubbed mindlessly at your feet, palm on the male's thigh as thick fingers stroked circles through his undercut, hat discarded but hair still in it's usual tie. Pressed against a strong arm, you enjoyed the heat that radiated from the muscular limb and breathed in deeply, air taken to fill your lungs to their maximum limit before letting it out slowly, steadying nerves using oxygen. Tonight had been something of a revelation, a pairing so meaningful and even the way you'd all eaten dinner together had held weight, a sense of knowing amongst those gathered. 

"Hey?" Your voice sounded timid, cheek on a bicep muting speech slightly and neither of them glanced round, just hummed for you to continue as their contented fatigue disallowed much more. With a racing heart, you carried on. "Umm…you…I…is it ok if I…" Trailing off, the fear of opening yourself up fully forbade a conclusion - being hurt in the past didn't mean it would happen again, however something stopped the words in your throat. Luckily, someone capable of such things saved you the trouble. 

"Of course it's ok. Who doesn't want to be loved?" 

Erwin knew what you were going to say, didn't move at all, just spoke quietly as he squeezed you in tightly. Levi never broke the eye contact he had on the screen, didn't stop his massage on your feet or show any signs of recognition other than to mumble lowly. 

"You know we do too."

Nothing tangible changed that anyone would notice, yet you all somehow managed to get closer, swapping warmth and still absent confessions. 

~~~~~~

Wednesday was a bright and sunny gem of mid-week weather, humanity strolling past the bank as afternoon shoppers were out in force, all hoping to catch a bargain and the odd ray to colour their skin. Since that open conversation with Jean, the friendship had flourished once more and your usual behaviour had been evident for weeks, much to the dismay of co-workers who now had to put up with frequent giggles and juvenile pranks. Your Saturday had been analysed first thing Monday morning, the non-admittance of love causing the man to laugh kindly, amused by how stupidly coy you'd been but also lifted by the step that had been taken. He wasn't concerned that the move had been too soon - hell, he'd proposed to Marco in less than three months so a declaration of affection after nearly five didn't seem so bad. 

Hange hadn't been heard from, however you remained certain that she'd return one day, missing your shared talks and her enthusiasm more than you were maybe letting on. Every time the automatic doors slid open on a rainy day, you'd hoped it would be the eccentric rushing in but as yet, nothing. Isabel had received no further information but also held the belief that your friend would be back in familiar surroundings soon; you enjoyed the girly gossips the pair of you shared, red-head gagging for information on your relationship and adding thoughts on her old companion's real personality. Apparently, Levi could be quite the soppy lover at times, many instances of his drunken outpourings to the woman around how lucky he was to have Erwin in his life. Her morsels of their history never failed to turn you to a boneless mass, each story adding to the ever increasing adoration you felt for them both. 

Carefully handling Sebastian, you ensured his paper store was replenished and closed the drawer gently, machine whirring to life after he'd been sitting beeping a forlorn peal for attention, all alone in the back room with no humans to hear. Now you'd given him what he wanted, sheets of printed script flew out swiftly and you smiled, patting the plastic object before returning to the main floor. It couldn't have been worse timing. 

Standing in front of the glass, second in line was a young man, phone in one hand that was slightly raised. He didn't look threatening, but something told you this person wasn't quite right - the way he stood nervously, the almost manic grin on his face and his free fingers fidgeted at his back pocket, shifting every few seconds to rub his nape. Jean had noticed too, whispering quietly with the two-way speakers on temporary mute so the customers couldn't hear a thing. 

"What's his problem, (F/N)?"

"I don't know but I don't like it." Serving with a smile, you rejoined the rest of those present and raised your voice again. "Is that all today, madam?" Your client was satisfied with her transaction and left, meaning that you were the next available cashier for Mr Twitchy and you instinctively reached for the hidden panic button without being seen, styling the move out as a shift in position. You'd trained for this, knew exactly what to do, however when faced by a potential situation, all of that was in danger of being thrown to the side as you tried to stay as calm as possible. "Afternoon Sir, how can I help?" Brown eyes flicked over from the man by your side, noting the tense finger on the proverbial trigger and Jean prayed you wouldn't jump in too soon; some people just looked strange. 

Your customer flushed, started to sweat and you maintained the sugary smile, keeping in character and studying every detail about him. 

"I…I…GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY!" The guy seemed shocked at his own actions, stare wide and he went for his pocket, right at the same time as you pushed the silent call for help. Gun pointing at your head, you relaxed slightly, knowing this was a bulletproof divider, yet everyone else out there was screaming, bodies on the floor without being asked to do so - human instinct. You had to keep his attention forwards, make him forget potential hostages but that phone…he still had it held up, angled directly in your face and his thumb was moving, clicking something…

Erwin's own device lit up with a sound he hoped never to hear, specially chosen alert shrill and spelling disaster as he rushed to call in, find out from head office exactly which branch was in trouble. 

"Smith. Access code 647980." Information was given, curt and to the point. "Yes. Understood."

Ending the short conversation, the blonde hurried from the restaurant he had been dining in, day off spent in the city and he left the server with a handful of cash, caring less that it was probably three times more than needed. His next contact was already dialling as he ran down streets towards Levi's store, man himself now speaking in his ear. 

"What's up?"

"(F/N)'s branch is under attack."

"You're fucking kidding me?"

"No. One gunman visible on CCTV. Multiple people inside. No demands."

"Where are you?" 

The answer wasn't forthcoming as a large shadow loomed in the doorway and Levi wasted no time in chucking out his patrons, snapping orders and locking up swiftly. It wasn't a long distance to the bank, but they really had no idea what the hell to do, only an intense need to go to your assistance. 

You watched closely as the veritable kid tapped some more on his screen, eyes narrowed until he seemingly had what he wanted, face lighting up and he dropped the gun. 

"Never mind. Sorry to bother you Miss!" 

And he ran. Fled the scene with no money, no police, no nothing. Mouth working soundlessly, you failed to understand what the fuck had just gone on and jogged out to the customers, helping some up and making sure everyone was ok. Jean joined you, the only two in today and he mirrored your actions, tending to others first so he didn't look bad - in reality, he wanted to have a rather impressive break down, screech like a girl and ask if anyone knew how close to death he'd been, but that would have to wait. 

An armed response team burst in, causing more cries of terror and you straightened, taking charge and approaching the black-clad figures to explain. As you reached the end of the bizarre tale, two more figures entered and suddenly a pair men were buzzing around you, touching everywhere to make sure you were intact and safe, all the while speaking quickly about the danger you'd endured.

"…should've stayed at fucking home today (F/N)…"

"…never forgive myself if anything happened…"

"…two minutes with that spineless prick and he'll…"

"…so glad you're ok…"

Kisses and hugs ensued with you standing dumbfounded, rooted to the spot as mild shock kicked in; facing a firearm was actually quite scary once the immediate adrenaline wore off. There were obviously looks tossed in your direction, some averted from the pair of males showering you with worry and the police moved to speak to Jean and the other witnesses. Erwin got back to reality first, sitting you down on one of the chairs and pulling his own up, another to your left occupied by Levi as the tallest one spoke. 

"What happened (F/N)? Everything. Leave no details out."

As you recited the last five or ten minutes, it all started to click into place, the motions and also a hint of familiarity which had been unexpected.

"I think he was taking my picture and sending it to someone."

"Why?"

"I don't have a clue, but that's what it looked like."

"But there would be no need to threaten you, he could have just done it?"

"Maybe he thought there was a chance of getting some extra payment? And anyway, I might have seen him before. That guy who nearly pushed me over at your store."

"Connie?!"

"Who's that, Levi?"

"My shit for brains employee. Ex-employee actually, he never turned up this morning. What the fuck?"

"Why would he want my picture?"

"No fucking idea, but he is stupid enough to think he could hold up a bank for some spare cash. Either that or he thought it'd be fun or some shit."

You all remained quiet, wondering about exactly what had just gone down. Levi's worker, sending snaps of you somewhere…it made no sense. More questions from the authorities followed and you gave them your number, business closing for the remainder of the day whilst they studied the cameras. Your manager had been contacted and would be arriving soon to sort that out, so you and Jean were ordered home. Instructions were given that were non-negotiable - straight to the pale man's apartment as it was closest, a sanctuary and a place to cool down and recover. 

"What about Jean?"

Levi eyed him up and down, saw the faint tremble in his hands and nodded once. Stick together. 

"Ok. Let's go."

The quartet made the short trip as you attempted to speak to Marco on the phone, his fiancé's utterances incoherent so you translated, ending with how he was safe and in good company, promises made to take care of him as the freckled man was away on business. Inside, sweet tea was prepared and your friend was evidently struggling between wanting to scope out the living accommodation of your partner and craving to continue being the victim, not quite ready to give that up just yet. 

"We could've been shot! Oh my god, in another universe I'd be dead!"

"Then we'd have peace and fucking quiet at least."

Hiding a smirk from Jean at Levi's grumble, you sipped the offered drink and tried to still the jitters in your leg, limb shaking against your will. Once calmed sufficiently, the shell-shocked bank employee was ferried home in a taxi, fare paid and you'd waved him off, telling your friend to call if he needed anything. Your lovers fussed over you for the rest of the evening, supplying sustenance and cuddles, constantly laying their hands on you to cement the reality that you were indeed safe.

Erwin had received a call from the police, advising their scrutiny of the scene was complete and Connie's gun had been a fake. Despite having his name and address from Levi's personnel records, they'd been unable to track him down which left the one worded confusion which now lay over you all - why? 

A blanket had been sourced, wrapped around you like a mummy's bandages, take-out food ordered and presented like precious cargo, beer passed over as if it were nectar from the gods. Taking the attention good naturedly, you made sure Erwin was otherwise occupied and shovelled a mouthful of noodles in hungrily, in no mood to be polite as your stomach craved more and more. The man you hid from gave a blow of air in a theatrical manner and checked his watch, hands clapped on thighs as he rose. 

"I'd better get going. Early start tomorrow to check the branch out, be on scene so to speak." 

Levi's expression shifted, annoyance evident and you stuffed your face surreptitiously again, noting the strange look painted across the resident's features as he replied darkly from by your side. 

"Just stay here." 

"The bed isn't big enough for us all and I won't have (F/N) left alone." 

You knew the bed was plenty big and spotted a pink tinge on the liar's cheeks, his bright eyes downcast as he slipped on sensible shoes. But you said nothing, stayed a neutral party whilst an escalating and likely old issue was brought kicking and screaming into the present.

"That's bullshit Erwin. What is it? Place not good enough for you? Too much like slumming it?"

"No Levi, that's not it. You know very well what I mean."

Defiance. Slight rage. Emotions never experienced from the blonde's heart and your noodles were forgotten, appetite diminished by the now heated argument. 

"I obviously don't, so please, spell it out for my impoverished little mind."

"Levi…I…" Hating conflict, Erwin avoided glancing up and stuck his hands deep into pockets, pristine slacks expanding to accommodate the extra load. "Let's not do this."

"No, let's." Levi was standing now too and as much as you wanted to stop it all, you knew that intervention wasn't an option. "Why did you buy me this apartment if you refuse to come over? Was it to rub my fucking face in your wealth? Hmm? Keep me as a pet?"

"I'm warning you. Don't push me."

"Then answer the fucking question." 

Silence prevailed, faint murmur from the television seeming so inappropriate and you felt like burying yourself in the sheet that sat around your shoulders, desperate to squeeze (e/c) eyes shut and wish this would end. 

"Ok. You want the truth?'

"No, I want the shitty Disney remake." 

His sarcasm proved to be the breaking point, large male striding out after kissing your forehead as if nothing had happened. The slam of a door made Levi flinch, taught body ready to go another round yet the opportunity had been stolen away. Taking second best, he sank to the couch and began to gripe. 

"What the fuck, stupid fucking idiot, of course I want the truth. I don't get why he has to be so goddamn self assured all the time (F/N). Why put me somewhere he obviously hates?" 

There was currently no issue with whose you were or what person commanded your thoughts; (F/N). Pure and simple.

"Levi, I'm not getting involved. This isn't my fight. It's between you."

"Yea, but…"

"No buts, I mean it." Softening, you placed a hand on his arm and offered a small smile. "There's unfinished business. Anyone can see that. So finish it. Nicely. Or, I can listen without passing judgement."

"I…" Caught between the right thing to do and stubbornness, Levi sighed. "Maybe."

"Ok, that's a start. Think about it."

You gave him a quick yet meaningful kiss, wishing you could do the same for the absent individual and looked on as your current companion went to sort the kitchen out, crockery stacked and rearranged. Meanwhile, a vibration alerted an incoming missive and you expected Jean to be the sender, reliving his ordeal but it was Erwin. 

'Sorry (F/N), I had to leave. I can't fathom that man sometimes. Am I that much of an enigma?'

'I'll tell you what I told him. Talk, both of you. I can lend an ear but that's all.'

'You're right. Of course. Will he listen, though?'

Judging by the morose form before you, the answer was affirmative. 

'Yes. Text him, not me.' 

No more was said and you heard the tell-tale noise of an olive branch via electronic means - whatever had been said created a more gentle facade and Levi stared over with apology. 

"I have to…" No more was needed, you knew and agreed with a nod. "I'll take you home (F/N). Lock your doors." 

"Always do."

After being delivered to your address, another embrace was shared, one of understanding and hope as you bid the male farewell, begging whoever was listening that they could sort this out; not for you, for them.


	16. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I like to imagine an argument between Erwin and Levi goes. Actually, its how any argument should go.

Lifting a heavier than usual arm, Levi bit back pride and knocked, face set in a pained expression that told of his reticence to be the one running to make amends. The spiteful words he'd spat earlier allowed this to continue, regret in his soul at having snapped over what really was nothing; well, it wasn't nothing, that much was clear, however his delivery had perhaps been uncalled for. The door opened, stony male staring down with fight in his eyes - it seemed that despite asking him round, Erwin had not thawed. 

"Come in." 

Sweeping away, the blonde felt a stab of anger at the formality of it all, aggravated by the silly little rap on the entrance instead of a usual beep of code. Why hadn't Levi just let himself in? It was an odd thing to get pissed about maybe, but for him it all added up to the same currently snowballing issue. Pouring scotch, he was aware of a presence and sighed, wondering if they were really going to do this again. Taking a forwards approach, the now fatigued looking man passed a drink into a cold hand, something deep down telling him that he should help his lover warm up. Banishing habitual care, the blonde instead tossed the contents of his glass back and swallowed the harsh liquid, steadying himself and not prepared to back away this time. 

"So. I'm still prepared to tell the truth. Are you prepared to hear it?"

"Yes." Keeping calm, Levi sipped the liquor and watched as Erwin filled his own tumbler again, all the way to the top. "Steady on, that's a lot for you." His soft voice was an exact opposite to the stance held, defiant but still looking out for this person as always. 

"I'll be fine. Can we sit? I feel ridiculous standing here in the middle of the room." A shrug allowed such acton and they moved to the sofa, second reception room void of any electronic devices and ranmmed with books, a gentleman's cave in stark contrast to the technological one upstairs. Determined to get this out, the tallest of the pair wouldn't hold the piercing gaze to his left and hunched over, arms across thighs as he started to talk. "I bought you that apartment because your old one was like a shoe box. It was a gift, nothing more."

"So why won't you ever stay? Barely even visit?" 

"You'll think me a sentimental idiot." Laughing lightly, Erwin grit his teeth and snapped round, vibrant cobalt meeting equally bright silver that was tinged with flecks of icy blue, colours he could become lost in and refused to be without. "I know you like your own space and honestly, our preferences have never allowed this, but now...Levi, why don't we live together? I have ample room so we wouldn't be under each other's feet, there's nothing stopping us from being a normal couple."

"We're not a normal couple…"

"Yes. Yes we are. Actually, we're better than that. We've been blessed with the opportunity to be ourselves, give love to two others and not have to keep anything separate." More bourbon was downed and Erwin delivered his real, raw feelings. "I want us to be a family, Levi. You, me and (F/N), all under one roof. Those bedrooms up there? I tell myself I keep them for guests, but they've never been slept in. One day…" Another gulp of dutch courage. "One day they'll be our children's rooms."

"Woah woah, hold up. You never told me you wanted kids?" Levi gaped, thrown off guard by the admittance yet if he was truthful, Erwin's revelation didn't bother him like he thought it should. Gently placing a hand on a strong arm, he stared into the open face before him, saw longing and an unfulfilled individual. Broody wasn't the word. "How long have you been keeping this shit in that beautiful head of yours?" 

The tanned male blushed, lids shutting at the utterance of appreciation, something that happened rarely and he bathed in the glow of a compliment. 

"Far too long, Levi. I apologise for not being straight with you, I was worried you'd run a mile." 

"Erwin?" Taking the glass from his partner, the raven smiled and despatched the remaining fluid with a growl, throat bobbing as fire burnt in his stomach. "There are things you've said in the past that should've made me fucking sprint to the nearest church, but I didn't."

"Like what?"

A slim finger trailed over fabric, taught slacks stretched across amazing thighs and Levi moved inwards, palm grazing Erwin's crotch. 

"Need I remind you about the stocking incident?" 

No, he didn't need reminding at all and the bank manager turned almost maroon, recalling an incident from when their relationship had been in it's infancy - it was before they'd opened up about their real desires, Erwin's need to play the doting knight manifesting in him presenting Levi with a pair of white hold-ups one night in bed. That had not gone down well, but at least led to an important conversation around multiple partners. 

"I don't think we should go there, Levi." Friction was building up between his legs and the pale man pressed into him, eyes devilish and full of intent. 

"I bet you still have them, right?" 

"Um…I…" He became flustered, unsure what to do as a hand got gradually more insistent below. "I…may do?"

Sensing the spark of 'what if' from his lover, the paler of the two smirked. 

"I'm not fucking putting them on, idiot. I do have other ideas though." An instant finger pointed to the upper floor, indicating that the bedroom would be the place to find his stash and Levi leant in, mouth brushing the already open one in front. "Are we friends again then?" 

"I…will you think about it?" The other man was ghosting over his lips deliciously, bright argent staring out from beneath dark lashes in a display of utter seduction. "Think about living together?"

"Mmm. I will." The kiss claimed Erwin entirely, took his worldly body and delivered it into the clouds, fluffy protection provided from such a delicate gesture. The often rough male was also capable of tenderness, a fact which could be easy to forget at times but right now, it was starkly evident as careful lips nipped at eager ones. In a reversal of roles, the larger of the two became impatient and wrapped thick arms around his partner, greedily engulfing the more petite form. Levi gave a small squeak in surprise, not prepared for such forceful behaviour although it was received gladly, that little slice of devilish lust that surfaced every now and again and transformed a placid gent into a sex-starved human. 

Flattened back on the couch, the paler man tore at fabric, tugging and begging the shirt above to just fuck off and disappear, fingers scraping flesh in the process which only served to spur Erwin on. Raising up onto his knees, the blonde pulled his top away, chest glowing in the soft light and silver eyes looked upon the exposed muscular torso as if it were the first time he'd seen such beauty, resplendent body perfectly contoured and maintained. 

"Fuck Erwin…I swear you're bigger than you were last week." Palms grazed nipples, china-white thumbs flicking and circling as a hand snatched at the woollen hat, tossing it to one side and leaving behind a slightly fuzzy mop of darkness and a scowl. "What was that for?" 

"You know I like to see your hair." 

"Pull it, more like."

"And what if I do?" The rumbled tone of control sent Levi into a daze, uncommon occurrence in play as the rarely dominant male acted in a way mostly reserved for special occasions - it meant a lot for Erwin to take charge and the one currently pinned down smirked, still exploring the physique on offer. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Let's just say you've made me very happy, Levi. Now I want to return the favour." In a fluid movement, the supplicant was scooped up, thrown deftly over a broad shoulder and held in place, stairs ascended swiftly as the passenger protested weakly. "Oh come on, you can't resist it when I do this."

"Yes I can! I'm fucking hanging upside down!" Despite the grumbles, Levi wore a smile and made no attempt to struggle; it was amusing to think how quickly things changed, original plan to bind Erwin's wrists with his stupid fucking stockings now a million miles away and he was dropped onto the mattress, bouncing on impact. "Watch it, I nearly fell!" 

Jeans were ripped off, black tee but a memory and the prone man lay in just his underwear, hungry stare watching as the suddenly commanding individual removed his own remaining clothing, bare in seconds and standing tall like a Greek god. He smiled, mischief in the expression as the larger form crawled up from the bottom of the bed, mouth tracing outlines of the already hard shaft under blue boxers, teasing with touch and hot breath. Levi bit his bottom lip, head thrown back as a groan forced it's way into existence, low and needy - now it was his turn to be at the mercy of another. Damp licks were applied to the tip, muted by cloth and there was only so much he could take, chest hitching and body jerking up into the loose and lazy motions. 

"Erwin...don't…ffffffuck..." It had no effect, warm and ghostly kisses appearing as pale hands gripped the sheets tight, expertly toyed with and what he was waiting for finally arrived, fingers sliding beneath the elastic waistband and pulling so painfully slowly, the unveiling drawn out into what seemed like hours. Free from restriction, the store owner shuffled impatiently as his last item was removed, a sly smirk staring up into sparkling silver. Erwin didn't speak, often chose not to when he was in one of these moods as if his voice would betray any intentions. The fancy to do this grasped him sometimes and the declaration that Levi would think about moving in had inspired such activity, a show of appreciation and physical manifestation of his own happiness. 

Still wordless, the blonde ran his tongue up the now released cock, every vein savoured and the taste of precum at the crown made him shiver with delight. 

"Seriously Erwin…" His partner never did have the capability to last long in these scenarios, any previous stamina and strength faded away and Erwin knelt up, gazing down onto the gorgeous figure at his disposal, the ever so slight pink tone to usually flawless cheeks and parted lips that glistened in the dim light. Burning palms raked over perfect thighs, doll-like complexion under his strokes as the tallest massaged up and down, paying attention to inside-legs and getting that little bit higher with each sweep, brushing against balls and nudging at Levi's entrance. 

They kept their eyes locked throughout the glorious torture, occasional sharp intake of air or moan the only sounds and the one in power raised the stakes, lifting a hand to suck on two sturdy digits whilst the other kneaded at a buttock. Leaning down, Erwin held himself up on one elbow and thrust his fingers into his partner, harsh and bright pain mixing with the sensation of pleasure and the receiver gave an intense mewl, growing accustomed to a feeling which hadn't been experienced in quite some time. Lips ate at his face, sloppy kisses made with an open mouth and teeth nipped at his chin, lobes, neck, all accompanied by the steady and probing pace below, actions stretching and preparing, each exquisitely positioned curl hitting a knot of ecstasy. 

Levi clawed at the toned back above him, angling his head to allow yet more messy pecks and nibbles to adorn his flesh. This was incredible, rendered incapable of anything and he started to roll into the pushes that were applied so forcefully, hips rising and falling in sync to try and take more of his lover in, absorb his soul if possible. 

"Erwin…" The voice created was cracked and breathless, wrecked already and Erwin surfaced, baby blue gazing in wonder at the sight before him - dishevelled onyx hair, half-lidded eyes and a slack jaw. He had his man right where he wanted him. Feeling sufficient attention had been administered, a large arm reached for the small tube and slick gel was added where needed, fist running over his twitching cock as language found a home within his repertoire once again.

"Thank you Levi…it's going to be great living together." 

Huge yet caring hands picked the smaller body up, turned it round and Levi gripped onto the headboard, chest pressed against wood and back curled as he knelt up with legs apart. Erwin got close, sliding his touch down a powerful abdomen and grinding against the offered ass, erection slipping up and down between milky white cheeks. The pale man moved in time to the teasing motions, eyes to the ceiling and breath shaky, unable to take any more torment. 

"Please…" This was one of the joys of their partnership, an open agreement not to stick to the same things every time, or people for that matter, but with them, the switch in dominance was a delightful change to proceedings. The blonde adored his lover, stroking over flesh in appreciation and he smiled kindly, ready to unleash his usually reserved soul and allow it to misbehave. Gripping onto midnight locks, Erwin pulled back until the other male's skull rested on his shoulder, Levi's mouth open loosely and skin flushed in anticipation. Doing what was begged for, the one behind reached down and got into position, slowly filling his partner and eliciting a deep groan of relief from in front. He'd wound the man up so much that this would be a speedy affair, neither capable of lasting long and as would follow in these circumstances, an instantly fast rhythm commenced. 

Cobalt pools watched nails digging into hard oak and he released dark hair, hands joining those on the bedframe, enveloping more delicate ones as Erwin spoke roughly into Levi's ear, hot words pushed out with each pound of his hips.

"Talk to me Levi…tell me how good I feel."

"Fuck…" Jerked forwards in a steady sequence, he gave a cry of pleasure as a huge warm palm circled the tip of his shaft, twisting and turning before travelling lower, tight yet incredible sensation quickening to match the already intense pace inside of him. "Erwin…jesus fuck...you're so fucking good…" Speaking with a faint smile, Levi abandoned his standard control and gave into the person driving deeply into his body, pushing back onto the amazing shaft as if his life depended on it. Erwin straightened, still lavishing expert tugs and he stared upon the one under his spell, eyes soft but full of a kind of authority. The smaller of the two flopped down to the mattress, angling sideways to watch, silver peeking out from amongst raven strands and he raised his right arm backwards, seeking something - knowing exactly what was needed, the tanned male took the flailing hand and grasped strongly, limb stretched out. 

"Levi…ahhhh yes…" Seeing this person so helpless and desperate sent electricity up Erwin's spine, touch now on a smooth buttock and he squeezed hard, fingers likely leaving marks. 

"Fuck…dammit…harder Erwin…" Doing the work for himself, Levi gave strong pulls to his member and was suddenly wrenched upwards, hold from behind on his chin as wet kisses peppered his lobe, trailed down his jaw and the other man commenced his swift wrist motions again, solid flesh run over with delectable movements. The blonde made deep sounds of effort, pumping in urgently as the receiver went weak, wholly manipulated and incapable of making his own actions, growling moan almost never ending. "Ohhhhh shit that's it...god Erwin…ha…harder…mmm fuck I'm coming..." 

Keeping a close eye on the chiselled, gorgeous features that were currently overcome by sexual glee, Erwin held the porcelain face to his, lips touching as strained breaths were shared. 

"Good boy Levi…relax…let me take you…send you crazy…"

The prospect of going mad was very real, body tingling with imminent release and Levi let the taught threads of sanity fall away, stomach bursting with euphoria as the hot sensation crept lower, cock ready to explode. 

"Erwin...Erwin…" Whispers signalled the end, loud gasping groan given as his figure was fucked into heavenly oblivion, bronzed fist covered in his seed and skin prickling with bright passion. "Yes! Fuck yes!" Erwin didn't slow and once he was sure his lover's orgasm had fully arrived, a palm pushed the doll-like form to the sheets, limp male shoved without the need for effort and he took handfuls of white flesh, hips used for purchase as he thrust in with blinding speed, teeth grit and about to unravel. 

"Levi…fucking take it..." The only time the tall man cursed was in these very moments, when he was in control and on the cusp of climax. Muffled cries from the pillow didn't put him off, only added to his vicious strength as he knew they were made in satisfaction, the stimulation he provided within likely prolonging Levi's peak and with sinful noises, Erwin started to lose coherence. Forgetting all about his demure and suave persona, he slapped feverishly against skin, calls loud and debauched as he practically snarled, filling his partner with hot fluid, seemingly perpetual flow reaching inside. "Ahhh god Levi!" 

Finally finished, the larger of the couple lingered a while, gazing down at what he'd created, a prone and totally wasted individual who still gave the occasional squeak of delight as white hands raked through equally bright sheets. Levi couldn't move other than to fist at the cotton, body light as a feather and encompassed by unimaginable bliss; not that any other liaison was worse, but to have his man take over was a treat to behold. Any more often than once or twice a year and it would lose the special aura though and he huffed hair from his face, blowing strands away and glancing back. 

Erwin had pulled out but stayed on his knees, staring with a lopsided smile and shaking his head slowly. 

"Wha..?"

"Oh Levi. You are so unbelievably adorable like that."

"Shut the fuck up and c'mhere." Patting the mattress, he suggested joining his exhausted form and the blonde complied, flopping onto his back and smirking over at the person still incapable of much movement, cheek in the pillow and flat out on his stomach.

"Did I wear you out?"

"What the fuck do you think? I'm staying here forever. Not moving."

"That would be most desirable." Levi managed to give a half assed swipe at the human beside him and laughed quietly. "So have you thought about it?"

"Erwin, I wasn't really thinking about much apart from your dick, to be honest." Rolling with difficulty, the smaller male curled into a waiting arm and snuggled up, contented and ready to sleep for a week. Something sprung into his mind, causing another tiny chuckle and a mumbled, lazy consideration. "If you want kids though, better speak to (F/N). I'm afraid I can't help you out there."

"Mmm. Maybe not yet. Bit of a bomb to drop."

"More of a complete reactor failure." 

"I hope she's ok on her own. I feel a bit bad for leaving her after what she's been through."

"Call her then." 

Flapping for his phone, Erwin picked up the device and called on speaker, connection made to the sound of rustling and a voice spoke through some sort of food.

"Mmph…hello? You ok? How are you, everything alright?"

"I'm fine (F/N), more importantly, are you? I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Yes, all good Erwin, please don't worry. Have you two spoken?"

"Yea we did." Levi's tone was languid and muggy, sounding like he was about to nod off. 

"And?"

"And we've patched things up. We always do." Grinning, you bounced on the bed and gave a yelp of elation, happy beyond belief that they were ok and the sound of a toilet flushing in the background made Erwin continue. "Got company?"

"Jean came over. Marco's away with work and he got scared on his own."

"No I didn't! I was worried about you." 

"Ok, listen you two." Your largest lover became serious, words heavy with meaning and loud enough to be heard crisply throughout the apartment. "I'm speaking as your superior right now." You gulped, unaccustomed to this commanding side and Jean swallowed visibly, nudging you with wide eyes - he got an elbow to the gut in response. "Neither of you are to come to work tomorrow. Take some time, process what you've been through."

"We'll be fine Erwin, honestly it wasn't that big…"

"(F/N), I will not take no for an answer. Understand?" Twitching at the sombre yet seductive order, you shuffled and muttered in the affirmative, kicking your inappropriate companion in the leg as the drawling and almost comatose voice chipped in again.

"Go do something girly together. Get a mani pedi or some shit."

"I'm not girly!" Jean's effeminate screech betrayed his statement and you laughed, accompanied by a friendly chortle from Erwin.

"Ok, we'll stay away from work Erwin. Promise."

"Good. Now you guys get some sleep, it's late."

"Will do." Without thinking, you ended the call in an instinctive fashion, forgetting you had company as a previously unspoken admittance fell from your lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Both had replied, one from a sleepy mouth, the other more intelligible and as you hung up, reality dawned. Jean pointed and stared, no smart comment forthcoming though as his sometimes cheeky face remained steady.

"That was too much (F/N), I can't handle this. How cute are you?!"

"I'm not." Sulking without much energy, you tried to bite back the grin that threatened, failing miserably. Trying to avoid this wasn't an option as arms hugged you tightly, genuine joy in your friend's soft response.

"I'm glad you found happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone on a bit of a mad one and can safely say that this is the first of three chapters pretty much filled with smut but also some plot thrown into the mix. Just preparing you ;)


	17. Entirety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did promise three chapters of smut so here comes round two...

You and Jean had indeed gone for that mani pedi, taken the day off gladly but now you put it to good use, serving people some much needed food and soaking up the atmosphere. The pen you'd bought for Hange sat in your pocket as always, item taken out with you everywhere just in case, however it looked like it might be another no-show. There were less souls to feed than usual today, rainy afternoon oddly not bringing bodies through the doors - something was wrong about it all but you couldn't place it, trying to ignore the nagging feeling as an answer to your unease was obviously not forthcoming. 

Isabel flitted between attendees, checking on staff and visitors alike, taking time to gravitate to your side as she wanted to hear your story from the hold-up again and again. 

"A real gun (F/N)? Not like the ones we use on screen, huh?"

"It was fake too but yea, less impressive than ours."

"Damn straight. I can do some serious damage with that one." Aiming her imaginary weapon, the red-head made a shooting noise and giggled, getting the same from you in return as you played out a fake scene, ducking and pretending to be in the thick of war, impressions of Levi's orders given that made you double up in laughter. A small commotion to one side took Isabel away, woman rushing to calm down a potential clash of testosterone in her own inimitable way - she could stop a fight in a crowd full of angry, steroid enraged wrestlers. 

A familiar form approached and you grinned, Erwin striding in and nodding to everyone on his way, greeting those around him with polite words. How he could make anyone feel at ease in a second was a mystery, just his very aura permeating the area he travelled through and those sparkling blue eyes landed on you, large hands placed on your shoulders as he gazed down warmly. 

"(F/N), my dear. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Getting us two old fools to talk last night." You'd been in contact with them both but not discussed anything, that kind of thing best done in person. 

"How did it go?"

"Perfectly (F/N). Perfectly." Something lit up on his handsome features and you clapped excitedly, unaware of what had gone on but if it made your man look like this, it had to be good. "He's going to move in with me."

"Oh Erwin…that's wonderful news!" Meaning it whole heartedly, you grabbed his suit jacket and yanked the blonde down, wet kiss placed on his lips as he gave a muffled noise of slight shock. You regained composure, loving the adorable blush that he pulled off so well as you smiled with faint embarrassment. "Sorry, it just really makes me so happy to hear that! I knew you two would be ok. When's the big day?"

"A few weeks maybe. Someone needs to say goodbye to their freedom first." Chuckling together, you rolled your eyes and imagined how Levi must be feeling; gleeful yes, but obviously with a grumpy sense of the walls closing in. He was in love with Erwin so deeply though, would never have turned down that opportunity so it was likely all for the dramatic effect. The tall man scanned the room, small frown on majestic brows now. "I'm sure last time I was here there were more people. And more women." He'd nailed it, spotted what had been eating at you all afternoon - the male:female ratio was certainly off kilter. 

"Hmm, I've been trying to figure out what was different." Erwin sensed your troubled mind and replied softly.

"Life doesn't follow patterns every day (F/N) and I'm sure your friend will be back soon."

"Thanks Erwin. I know." 

~~~~~~

A fortnight later and Levi's packing had almost been completed, boxes everywhere and piles of things in neat stacks. He'd decided to have one last night of gaming with you here, back where it all started and whilst it wasn't exactly going to plan, he was actually grateful for how the evening had turned out. 

"Hey, don't!" Prod. "I said fucking stop it!" Jab. "Oi! Quit bothering me, Levi!" The man in question smirked sideways, watching how you had no control over the onscreen battle anymore, just as planned.

"Make me." Elbowing you in the ribs, he waited no more than two seconds before retaliation hit as you pulled his hat down over grey eyes with a retort.

"There. Now leave me in peace to shoot people."

Peeling back his temporary blindfold, Levi pressed pause and threw the plastic item to the floor, intent flashing in silvery lines - you knew you were in trouble now, bringing his childish side out expertly and he pounced, hands shoving the front hem of your oversized tee upwards and to the back of your head, bra exposed and face in a mask of cotton like a footballer celebrating a goal. Squealing, you fell onto the wall of cushions, back arched over the circular nest and skull touching carpet, completely powerless to stop the onslaught of tickles. You laughed, an unending sound which caressed the souls of both males in the living area and soft blue hues observed the play with warmth. Such kids, thought Erwin. But they're my kids. 

Sighing, he turned back to his paperwork, large frame sitting upright at the kitchen table, view obscured somewhat by the sofa. He knew he'd be busy tonight but wanted to see you both, welcomed into Levi's apartment without question. It was your time together before the move that he'd encroached upon, yet neither of you minded; the blonde would however respect privacy to a degree and let you just do what you normally would, pretend he wasn't there so he could soak up your presences, bask in the familial atmosphere that hung thickly across the room. Three people all connected, all happy and thoroughly at peace - this was his sanctuary. 

Levi halted, gazing down at your prone position and the skin on show, imagining what he could do to you whilst defenceless. A ball of lust grew in his core, fingers sliding up your bare stomach. A muffled reaction came at first, unclear and muted until you seemingly discovered that freedom was attainable, shirt removed and away from your face and you saw the absolute desire in piercing eyes, ones which were tainted with sexual need, a look you knew well. 

"Levi…" 

He said nothing, just stared at the rosy cheeks created by the small fight, ate up your very being so it felt as if you were being scrutinised and measured, detailed account of your features noted mentally and his burning touch rose higher, breasts squeezed harshly. Biting back a moan, you wriggled in your prison, Levi's knees either side of your hips and weight on your crotch, pinned down and at a backwards angle from the waist up. 

"Yes?" His voice was saturated in carnal want, low and sultry, a noise you couldn't resist but Erwin was there, right fucking there on the other side of the couch. Sure, he'd seen you naked, seen Levi naked and as he would put it, made love to you both on many occasions, however this wasn't the same. 

"What…what are you doing?" Speaking as softly as possible, you unconsciously ground up into his crotch, hardness between his legs impossible to ignore. 

"What do you think I'm doing?" The skinny denim leggings you wore were pulled down past your ass, a pale arm reaching behind to get them off completely. "Erwin doesn't mind, do you?" Keeping his stare on you, he ran a palm over silk panties, digits tugging them to one side and ghosting over already moist flesh. Levi smirked, devilish glee crossing his face as he used the other hand to unbutton his jeans, bottoms shuffled lower and liberating a hard erection. This was your night, his turn to make you smile, laugh and explode in ecstasy and he saw no reason why his other lover's attendance should stop that; he wasn't jealous or proving a point, not showing off or displaying his masculinity, simply carrying on as usual. It was an open relationship after all and he was sure the three of you had witnessed quite a lot already. 

Erwin caught a glimpse of the way your body was at Levi's mercy, heard the deep breaths from you both and nodded. He didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, he'd fantasized about this very thing after catching snippets in the past, a chance to see his partners fully pleasure one another just like he gained and received the same from you two. The tall male had never admitted it but to watch this would be highly arousing, as if he were seeing his own reflection whilst in the heat of the moment with either one of the others in the room, so his answer was swift and decisive.

"Of course not. You carry on."

"See?" Smugness radiated from the man with now wholly naked legs, his hat and tee still on but you didn't care - the genuine sound of Erwin's reply told you it was all ok and honestly, you'd wondered if something like this might happen one day, kisses and cuddles shared openly so why not sex? The arrangement you had as a trio certainly leant itself to a casual opinion when it came down to it and as your thighs were pushed apart, any misgivings vanished. If you could make them both happy, then that was an achievement. 

The tip of the shorter male's cock pushed against you as he moved to kneel between your limbs, two hands yanking the cups of your bra down to get direct access and as he thrust forwards, the accompanying pinch to your nipples sent you crazy, full in seconds and wholly Levi's girl right now. 

"Ahhhh fuck!"

Erwin twitched. Of course he'd heard you swear but not like that, the totally debauched utterance making his pants grow tight and when you curled your legs around porcelain skin, he had to stifle a groan, fast pace started up already. Not how I'd do it, he pondered but the pairing was different, a new experience for him and he began to rub at the increasing bulge below. 

Using the grip on your breasts to keep upright, Levi looked down, hair that protruded from under his hat hanging over half-lidded eyes as he drove into you strongly, panted breath ragged. Unable to hold onto anything else given the way you were lying, you placed your hands on his, kneading in time with his own ministrations and eliciting some mumbled feedback as your own touch was the only thing left, partner's palms on the floor by your sides.

"Shit (F/N)…you dirty fuck…" 

Adding your thumbs into the mix, you toyed with your buds, rolling and catching them to obtain the maximum sensation. 

"You like me being filthy…don't you?"

"Fuck yes…ahhh god yes…"

The singular audience member gave up trying to concentrate on work, papers discarded as cobalt absorbed what could be captured, the white backside that bounced with each push, the way you played with your own chest, the practically angry manner in which you were handled...each pounding penetration was met by sighs or growls of effort and Levi leant lower, your nipple in his mouth as he sucked and bit hungrily. 

"Harder Levi! Mmmmph….harder please…"

Complying, teeth sank in and you screamed out, aware of Erwin's stare but unfazed, sure that he took this in his stride. If people's emotions and bodies were shared knowingly, then there seemed no reason to hide this side. A chiselled face loomed over, hovering in your line of vision as whispers were shared, inaudible to the banking executive but he picked up on one word. Close. In a flash you were thrown face-first over the arm of the couch, entered again from behind without care.

Levi knew you liked to finish this way, with him in control and making your bones shake so he went for broke, fist clutching (h/c) hair and fingers from the other hand circling your clit. Erwin gaped, well aware of how the other man operated, usually at the receiving end himself and he stopped his strokes, fearful of creating an undignified mess. The mewls and cries of euphoria rang in his ears, lifted his heart and made an idea gain credence in his sharp mind, one which had been pushed to the side before however now it seemed the most inevitable thing he'd ever thought of. 

Leaning up on your hands, you arched your back and allowed yourself to be taken, let this man use you however he wished - it wasn't a secret that Levi had changed positions for you though, his superior stance betrayed by the wish to fulfil your desires and provide satisfaction, and if that meant fucking you senseless, then that's what he'd do. Chance meetings had brought you all together and what held the unconventional ties strong was simple; the three of you adored one another, would do anything to keep the triangle intact and content, whether that be through sexual gratification or otherwise. 

"Shit (F/N)…I'm…ahhh fuck…" 

"Yes Levi…fuck yes…faster, fuck me faster…" 

Erwin licked his bottom lip, gulp in his throat audible in a click as he tried to keep his hands from wandering, painful throbbing just begging to be released. He couldn't hold back for long with all of these visual treats, the swell of your beautiful ass being perfectly beat against by a heavenly white body, the muscular male thighs which he loved to fall asleep tangled up in, the curve of your spine and the noises, god the noises…those alone were enough to tip him over the edge without the need to masturbate. It was like a wet dream made real. 

Levi smashed into you, digging fingers in your hips for leverage now and he watched how yet again you kept your head up, open mouth emitting purely hedonistic sounds that he knew so well, rumbles in his chest joining the feminine sighs and moans and he stooped, abdomen pressed against you and palms on the soft seat beside yours. Growling in your ear, he let a low drone rake across your lobe, lips brushing with each urgent and breathless word. 

"I'm gonna come inside of you (F/N)…fucking fill you up…you want that right? You want my fucking cum?"

"Yes…yes Levi…I want it…I want to feel it…" 

"Then…fucking…hnnyahh…fucking have it…"

Passion burnt within you, the sensation of being taken into spirals of extreme pleasure whilst the only other man capable of such a thing sat nearby sent electricity throughout your being and heightened every nerve ending, hands clawing at the upholstery with loud scratches as you both called out with lustful voices that overlapped one another, coherence long gone. Making a sound similar to nothing heard before, you let go and started to tremble, legs weak and arms threatening to collapse, the weight of Levi on your back as wonderful as it was unbearable and you went down onto your elbows, unable to hold position and sinking further, cheek on the couch. 

Your partner moved with you, pounding you into the cushions and he gazed with enjoyment at the side of your face, luscious parted lips glistening with saliva as you thickly groaned his name over and over, figure tensing and he knew it was time, mental restraints thrown to the wind and he allowed himself to lose control. 

"(F/N)…oh god (F/N)…" 

"L…Levi…I'm coming…" He revelled in your vocal manner, lived to hear that utterance of three little syllables and he grit his teeth, final moments culminating in flashes of white in his vision, skin sweaty and dirty but he didn't notice, all that existed was you and how wonderful it felt to be connected again. 

"(F/N)!" 

Your name was like a smutty declaration, deep call ending this and you gave a cry of ecstasy, every inch of you alight with joy and vibrating in pulsing waves as Levi brought your climax crashing in once more, throat sore from shouting and producing a sultry, husky whimper. It made him incapable of anything other than giving into freedom, coming hard as snarls punctuated his orgasm and he did as promised, hot fluid filling you completely. 

"Levi…oh fuck…" Mumbling into the sofa, you felt the wetness and smiled, harsh drags of air close by as the man's shaking voice practically whined. 

"You're fucking amazing…holy shit (F/N)..." Realising you probably couldn't breathe very well, Levi rolled and snatched your wrecked form, bringing you to the floor in his arms and you giggled, lips gently caressing your lover's in small, subtle pecks. 

"I'm, umm…kind of messy Levi." 

"Tch. Way to ruin the moment."

"It's your carpet I suppose. I'm fine here."

"There." A pale hand passed tissues across from the coffee table and you did what you could, still kissing in between gulps for oxygen and an eyebrow was raised, cheeky smirk offered as your hair was brushed back with deft fingers. "We have something to attend to."

"No doubt." 

Winking, Levi released his hold on you and got onto his knees, crawling round the couch towards Erwin, still naked from the waist down. He was on the prowl, lithe panther stalking prey and you stood, watching with insane anticipation as cobalt discs stared in disbelief. 

"No…no this is your night…I shouldn't even be here…" Shrinking back into the chair, the blonde winced strangely, a look on his face that you'd never seen before. It was fear-adjacent but not quite full-on terror and you were confused. The shorter male laid his head sideways on a large lap, index and middle fingers of one hand walking up a thick thigh suggestively and slacks were unzipped, arranged to unleash a huge erection and you heard a sigh, Levi's evident bliss manifesting in the sound. 

"Just relax, idiot. What's the matter?" Glancing up with lazy eyes, the one on the floor flicked his tongue out, trailing over solid flesh and Erwin put a palm to his forehead, mouth slack as you joined the duo, panties still lost somewhere in the apartment but you weren't ashamed. Standing behind, you wrapped your arms around broad shoulders and began to press your lips onto a bronzed neck, peppering kisses and a shift in angle allowed you further exploration. You caught Levi's stare, reciprocating his earlier wink as he swallowed the pulsing cock whole, all the way in and you let out a hum of arousal. This must be how Erwin had felt, you mused and felt an increasing flicker of sexual desire, so soon after what had just occurred but this was damn hot, the wet sucks from beneath spurring you on as you nibbled at an offered lobe. 

"It's…I…but (F/N)…" The seated individual was unable to move, frozen to the spot as your touch slid down under his shirt, nipples sourced and toyed with. This wasn't how it usually went with you. "We can't…(F/N)…Levi…she's a…she's my lady…" A pop denoted suction had been lost and a moist retort was given. 

"Oh fuck off Erwin. That," he purred, pointing up. "Is no lady."

"She is to me."

"Can I have a say in this?" 

"Be my guest." Levi smirked and got back to what he was doing at your request, listening to the combination of lusty growls and your sweet, butter-wouldn't-melt voice. 

"It's our night, right? This is who I am with him. If you can't accept that then I'll stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"No don't…don't…I want to be with you both…"

"Do you understand that I enjoy being myself for each of you? Even if that's different?" It was a trait they mostly admired whilst considering it odd, the change in personality strange and you'd never really explained it, only stated that was who you were and up until now they hadn't questioned it outright. This wasn't the time to start a serious conversation though, Levi's throat being violated with every fast bob of the head.

"I…I understand…oh god…" Two sets of eyes were trained on a pair of steely ones, breaths becoming quick and you attacked Erwin's skin again, lips hot and starved, palms grazing over a burning chest as you slipped the man's sensible shirt up, exposing muscles for both of the giver's appreciation. The one being lavished with attention groaned, unable to contain himself much longer however still feeling like he was doing you a disservice by subjecting his woman to such degraded acts. You'd done the same favour for Levi, but not him. He wouldn't allow it. Maybe it was alright though, a pair of different people in his heart, one of which never ceasing to cause amazement with the shifting psyche. 

"Erwin…just let go…come in his filthy fucking mouth…" 

The pale man snorted a laugh through his nostrils, loving your dirty side that made Erwin turn a marvellous colour and let out a sound of pure lust - this was how Levi made you act, not the other male and the expression of wonder mixed with trepidation above was fantastic as the blonde started to buck upwards, losing himself and gripping onyx hair tightly underneath the woollen hat to apply downwards force. With the other arm, he lifted up to curl a palm gently round the back of your neck, cradling his sweetheart whilst being eaten alive by his commander. 

"Levi…(F/N)…oh my…oh my god…hmmm…you ready?" Regardless of whether the one kneeling had more than enough practise in this area, Erwin always liked to give a warning, gentlemanly even whilst being sucked off. The continuation confirmed acceptance and he gaped, fingers tickling your hair as a wet tongue lapped at his ear, teeth nipping and the sensation on his shaft became impossible to ignore. "Ahhh god…ahhh yes…yes…yes!" With a series of pushes, the tallest came in bursts of pleasure, spilling forth as you observed closely, no change in Levi's face as he was treated to Erwin's orgasm. 

Standing abruptly, the store owner leant over a meaty shoulder, capturing your mouth with his to share the gift, letting you taste what had never been sampled before. Sloppy and moist, the smacks of your embrace made the blonde sigh and grow impatient, wanting a piece of the action and he forced his way in, three-sided kiss in play as sticky fluid coated your chins. Strong hands changed the positioning, bringing Levi to sit on his right thigh, pulling you onto his left as you swapped liquids and moans, leaving the recent recipient feeling like some kind of fucked-up Santa. 

Returning to previous queries, Erwin thought that this was perhaps ok - after all, you enjoyed one another in certain ways already, why not all at once?


	18. Uncharted Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know where this ride's taking us now...

The decision had been made to carry this on in the bedroom, three naked people twined on the mattress and touching everywhere, reaching for what could be found and kissing anything on offer. Levi's hat had remained in place, of course, but it was in danger of being lost as you ran fingers over exposed shaven hair. Erwin still played the part of submissive, lying back as the other man sucked and licked at his nipple, pale digits inside of you that pushed in and out slowly, your leg draped over a bronzed waist to give access while you kissed at the only pair of free lips. The tanned male's hand rubbed up and down your back as you tugged at his stiff cock, similar shaft in his other palm so all of you experienced the same level of pleasure, no one left out. 

It was the most exciting and thrilling thing you'd ever been involved in, men known individually however all together seemed much more heightened. The naughty taboo side to this didn't really come into play for any of you, no thoughts around 'should we' or 'this is wrong' because in your minds it felt right, a natural step towards wherever this might be leading.   
Being that it was technically still your night with Levi, anything you'd be doing was based on how the pair of you would act, a dirtier session than if Erwin held the metaphorical leash and a bite to your shoulder demanded attention. Hands still carrying out their languid motions, you glanced over to see milky features that were soaked in superiority as they came closer, mouths instantly working together above the blonde who looked up in awe. This was what he'd only been imagining for quite some time and here it was, hot bodies becoming one for nothing but enjoyment and solidifying ties. Any worries over how to fairly split himself vanished, answer to his prayers in progress as he was sure that this wouldn't be a one-off - certainly not, if he had a say in the matter. 

Azure eyes watched the others exchange soft pecks and words, apparent instructions given and Erwin saw you nod, all holds released as you flopped to one side, Levi pacing to the foot of the bed to pull his compliant form down. It put the golden haired male in a position of exposure, legs hanging off and pretty much about to fall, ass barely on the mattress and you shone in his line of vision, sweet voice tainted with bizarrely innocent sounding smut. 

"We want to make you feel good again Erwin. Will you let us?"

"Y-yes…please…" He stared as you turned away, straddling his hips with your back to him whilst Levi stepped between his legs, pushing sun-kissed thighs up and back to stop any tumbles. Pressure appeared below, exactly at the same time as you took him inside, sliding down his thick shaft with a moan. "Ohhhh (F/N)…oh yes…" You steadied yourself by hooking behind Erwin's knees, hands brushing against porcelain ones and you lifted up, drawing the hard member out before grinding forwards, riding the most romantic of your partners slowly, eyes locked onto filthy grey ones. 

"That's it (F/N)…give him a nice view of that ass…" Levi didn't stop to think about this, just gave in to desire and remained the only one not to have some kind of opinion - he simply lived for now and curled two fingers into the pink entrance that waited for him, making the man beneath flinch upwards. 

"Levi!"

"You like that?" He glared over your shoulder with intent, smirking towards the oldest of your trio as he licked at your flesh. "You like both of us?"

"In…now…please…" Looking back, you saw the open mouth and red cheeks that painted Erwin as a willing yet embarrassed participant, all the while maintaining a sedate speed and you winked. 

"I think he wants you too, Levi." Cobalt flicked to the side, unstoppable reaction bathing him in such an adorable light and you snapped round, a hand on your chest suggesting that you stop for a moment. 

"Well then let's give the guy what he wants, hmm?" You gazed down, watching enraptured as Levi gently made his way into Erwin, pure delight on his face and you groaned loudly. Of course you knew they slept together often, had done for years and you were also aware of who was mostly on top, but to see something in action that you'd admittedly envisioned many times after glimpsing their foreplay caused the most immense spark of arousal within your core. Lips to lips, the two of you in charge pecked lightly before instinctively starting that same lazy pace, your arms now round Levi's shoulders as if it were him you had inside and the dark, slutty facet of you sprung forth, speaking against an eager mouth. 

"Oh shit…holy shit…how does he feel?"

"Fucking beautiful (F/N)…mmm yea...is his cock good?"

"Ahhh…fantastic…so fucking huge...is this nice Erwin? Tell us."

Flustered and already in danger of reaching his peak, the one questioned called out incoherently and grabbed your hips, helping your rolling motions and memorizing every single thing - the hold on his thighs that bit in deliciously, the erection pounding deeply in and your warmth around his member, both of your gorgeous bodies doing unthinkable things to his own. 

"It's…amazing…oh god yes it's so good…" 

"Erwin?" Attention on Levi, blue discs saw a faint gesticulation as his lovers sped up, sighs and growls from three sets of lungs and his eyes closed, whispered response not without slight shame. 

"I…I can't Levi…"

"Yes you can. I know you can…it's right there..."

Staring forwards, Erwin squeezed at your buttocks, the mewl elicited spurring him on to comply with the request and you yelped in shock as a large digit was slipped into you from behind, violated like never before and you found it to be quite a pleasurable sensation, neck cranked round to witness how awkward the person fingering you ass looked. To your surprise, he was biting at his bottom lip, eyes sparkling back at you in a manner more befitting Levi and you gasped as a second was added and he smiled. 

"My wonderful little lady…sweetheart…"

"Oh Erwin…oh god Erwin…" You blushed and turned away, much to the other man's amusement and he pounded in faster still with you matching every thrust. 

"Jesus (F/N)…you look…like…him…" Laughing devilishly, the raven haired individual kissed at your neck, raising his brows towards the prone figure, one who did the same in return in an unspoken conversation; this was certainly all a pleasant and unexpected end to your nights. Taking command once again, you snapped out of it and curled your spine, angling perfectly as Erwin's cock was fucked strongly, his ass getting the same seeing-to and you leant in, nipping at Levi's lobe as you whispered. 

"Let's finish him off…make him come so fucking hard he goes blind…" 

"Oh fuck…shit yea…you fucking filthy…ahhhh god yes…" 

Blurred bodies slammed and writhed together, man on his back powerless apart from the pushes he applied inside of you and he started to unravel, full and enveloped, sensationally treated to what was the best sexual encounter he'd experienced to date. Levi had a similar feeling, on top of the world as he watched your breasts bounce in appetizing motions, the look of euphoria on your smiling face and the almost identical one behind. You gave it your all, speed electrifying and you felt Erwin twitch under your frame, heard the familiar cries and snarls from two people at the same time and it snapped your soul apart with pleasure as shouts merged into one. 

"...coming…"

"…goddamn it…"

"…fuck yes…"

Ecstasy was all that remained, all-encompassing joy as wetness below joined your own orgasm, second man growling deeply as he filled the eager male with cum, each of you incapable of anything but carnal noises and your toes became scrunched up, head back to moan in deafening yells. You thought it would never end, shockwaves crashing against you like a squally tide in a storm as the movement slowed, sloppy kisses at your cheek and breath warm against your flesh. 

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Erwin managed nothing more, chanting as he put his hands behind his head and gazed at the mess attached to him, pair of humans sweaty and proud, sharing vaguely congratulatory words as smaller palms slid up and down your sides.

"I think he liked it, (F/N)."

"I know he did. He's still coming." A small push confirmed and you laughed, climbing off with a trail of moisture down your thighs, Levi pulling out to leave similar liquid to spill from Erwin. The large man shuffled up, arms out and the pair of you crawled exhausted into the hug, lips planted atop both of your heads, one accompanied by a grumble. 

"Next time, take your hat off please Levi." 

Lying together in a sticky heap, you caught air rapidly to soothe aching lungs and the one recently chastised spoke with a drawl. 

"So, that was new." 

"Yes. Very much so." Another masculine voice had responded, leaving your tired croak to continue.

"That wasn't just new. That was incredible." 

"Just you wait (F/N). I have hundreds of fucking ideas for us three."

"Really? Since when?"

"I'll be honest Erwin, since the first time I fucked her."   
"Language. Be nice." Maintaining an air of fatherly correctness, Erwin sighed. "I'm afraid I need to shower. So do you two."

"Not enough room for us all at once."

"No (F/N), but there is at mine." 

"Tch. I'm not walking over this shitty town just to wash. Come on you big oaf, get up. You go first." White hands prodded and pushed at tanned flesh until the blonde sat up, hair unnaturally dishevelled and you stared at the line of white running down his legs. As the water started, you turned into Levi's waiting arm and smirked. 

"Seeing you inside of him is fucking hot."

"Thanks. You riding him isn't too bad either, idiot."

"Hey! I give you a compliment and you shoot me down. Charming."

"Listen (F/N), you get plenty charm from Erwin. Me? I give you childish games and suggestive conversations. Not to mention a damn good fuck." 

"True." You planted a kiss on pouting lips and drew back slowly. "You guys ever done that before?"

"What, have sex?"

"You know what I mean Levi."

"Yea I know." In an unusual display, a palm stroked your cheek gently, thumb circling as a serene lopsided smile tugged at his mouth. "And no, we haven't." It felt good to know you'd all had this as a first together, broken boundaries and discovered how it could be. "Stop grinning and go get some beers."

~~~~~~

Two males sat cuddling on the sofa after showers had been taken, watching as you leapt up from the hug to answer your phone. 

"Oh hey Izzy! Whatcha doing? Mmm hmm. Oh my god, that's so adorable! A kitten! Can I squee? Please?!" 

Levi stiffened, put off by your strange tone that mimicked his friend so well and an until now suppressed feeling grew inside his of chest like an invasive cancer, ball of something similar to anger eating him up and even the gentle embrace he currently lay in couldn't lift the darkness. Erwin felt the change, the body pressed into his on the couch suddenly rigid so he spoke quietly. 

"What's wrong?" Pale features glared up, grimace of distaste on a delicate face. 

"Why does she do that Erwin?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend?"

"She's not. That's just (F/N)."

"Bullshit. No one can have so many personalities. What's her game?" Your short call had ended and you caught the back end of the other conversation, frown on your brows.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Levi's just moaning again."

"No, it's not nothing." The grumpy individual was upright now, arms across knees as he sat wide-legged and staring at you with malice, continuing the grumble. "I want to know what you're up to. Are you playing us or something?"

"I…I don't understand?" Suddenly pinned on the spot by steely eyes, you faltered and wondered why this was happening, guilty of nothing yet it felt like you were under interrogation. 

"Oh cut the fucking crap. You can't expect me to believe this is normal. Can you not just be you? Why do you have to act like other people? Are you not enough?"

"I…I…"

"Or do you have some kind of disorder? Hmm? Sociopath, perhaps?" 

"I wouldn't like anyone if I was a sociopath, you prick!" Shouting, you vibrated with rage and curled your fists by your sides, man cutting too close to the bone, reality in danger of being exposed after so long. 

"Levi, stop. We've talked about this."

"No Erwin. She needs to explain. What's so terribly fucking wrong with being yourself?" It broke you, tears spilling freely, hot and furious as Erwin jumped up, taking you into his protective form, arms wrapped around you. Levi looked over as timid (e/c) glowered back from behind a large body, accusation in those beautiful orbs and he instantly regretted his line of questioning, heart breaking at the scared little girl he seemed to have created. 

"(F/N)…I'm sorry…I didn't…" He started to stand and you flinched, creeping into your hideout further and the antagonist sighed, head down in self-loathing as a huge hand stroked your hair supportively. It had been a good run you supposed, all your time with these people spent well but now it would surely be over; your ex hated the flow of your switches, and apparently so did Levi, neither of them or any previous lover knowing the truth. Only Jean did and this was exactly why he'd been so concerned. With a deep sigh, you steadied yourself and stepped back, away from care and comfort, ready to finally bare all and on the verge of losing at least one of them. 

It felt as if you were on the stand, harsh admittance imminent and every bulb in the apartment seemed brighter, pointing down on you to illuminate the confessor with clarity. 

"Ok. You want to know about me? Fine. I'll tell you about me." This wasn't a sob story, you didn't want sympathy, just one woman imparting knowledge to two people who were regarded with love. "My mother was a drug addict, father a pimp. Her pimp too, actually. Anyway, my upbringing was lonely. I never had any affection or love, no friends allowed round so kids tended to drop me when they realised that my toys weren't up for grabs." The men thankfully stayed silent as Erwin sat beside Levi, letting you take the floor as your seat, fingers picking at threads of carpet whilst you relayed the full tale. Having no one to talk to caused introverted behaviour, socially awkward as a child and the only parental guidance you received was to explain that whoever you were wasn't good enough, personality flawed and you'd never be wanted by anyone. 

In hindsight, you knew it was the narcotics talking along with pure apathy, most definitely a good measure of resentment thrown in but for a formative mind, that stuff was lethal. After you entered high school, staff started to notice your detached aura and began to ask questions. Whether they were completely fucked or not, you never once mentioned your guardians, put it down to nature not nurture and soon you were being analysed constantly, words tossed into the mix like 'borderline' and even 'narcissistic'. 

"That last one was more a portrayal of the psychologist. After all, I do mirror people." Giving a wry laugh, you shook your head and smiled, matching Levi's own evil smirk at your cynical joke without even realising. "So I haven't been diagnosed with anything, just came to the conclusion that if I wanted to be liked, I had to imitate. Everyone does it to an extent, blends in to their audience but I take it a step further. Too far sometimes." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well Erwin, I have been known in the past to do everything in my power to please others, keep people interested and by my side." Swallowing deeply, you met his steady but sorrowful gaze and arranged your stare to match his. "I'm terrified of being alone after having no one for all that time, which is why I've made bad choices in the past and also stayed with my ex for so long." Thinking back, that moment where he made you call Jean to cancel plans had been the point of no return, your brain choosing loneliness over that kind of relationship so it seemed even you had limits, but not before you'd started to morph into someone you barely recognised. Even that sounded ridiculous and you started to laugh, causing concern from in front. 

"(F/N), you're not having some sort of shitty breakdown are you?"

"No…fuck no Levi…" Speaking through giggles, you held your hands up in defeat. "That man made me a short tempered and sometimes violent person. I just thought how I didn't recognise myself and…and…" Breathing in measured puffs, you calmed down and held the chuckles at bay, all the while watching for a hint of negative reaction from the others. "I don't know who me is! How could I not recognise someone who doesn't exist?!"

"Oh you exist. You eat my food. You play my games. You annoy the fuck out of me so yea, you exist (F/N). Clear as day and loud as sin."

"Thanks Levi. Or is that just you?" The smaller male shuffled uncomfortably, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and leant back. As much as you enjoyed giving him a dose of his own scheming medicine, you couldn't keep it up. "Kidding, kidding." One person that had seen through this before was Jean, witnessing first hand how you changed dramatically from sassy to stern any time your boyfriend had visited the bank and one day he called you out on it. Since then, you supposed that it had been your own self that made bonds and solidified the friendship, a warming thought which Erwin added more credence to. 

"You name things. Personally I find it adorable and neither of us do that. I doubt your colleagues do either, so that's pure (F/N) right there." Smiling, he sat forwards with that all-encompassing kindness which always softened your heart. "Also the volunteer work, that was your idea? A desire to assist? I think you had it right when you said everyone does this to a point. I know how to sweet-talk executives, seal deals and ensure acquisitions take place on schedule, all by pandering to their personalities. If anything, Levi's the odd one here."

"Oi. Watch your mouth." Silver slits turned on the blonde now and you covered your mouth to suppress a chortle. Erwin simply shrugged and glanced sideways, faint tinge of mischief in his tone for once.

"You don't give any leeway whatsoever. Customers, people on the street, us. Levi is what Levi does, no cutting corners or softening the blow. Pure Ackerman through and through." 

"Yea, and don't you fucking forget it." 

"How could we? You make a lasting impression."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Their good natured bickering lightened the mood, elbows thrown at one another and you felt better for having gotten your story out there, cleared the air and been honest. The mini-fight stopped and studious blue looked your way again.

"Do you keep in contact with your parents, (F/N)?" 

"Nah. Last I heard, mum had some kind of disease and dad was in prison. They did nothing for me so I do nothing for them." It went quiet, no one speaking as the evening's incidents were digested and mulled over, new stage in this relationship along with your admittance. In unison and without prior discussion, both Levi and Erwin rose, on their knees either side of you and a strong hug commenced, three of you connected in trust and protection. Allowing yourself to be consumed by them, a sigh escaped your lips to sum up the current atmosphere, one of contentment as a small mumble came from the shorter man. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you (F/N)."

"But it's alright now." The blonde had joined in, speaking into your hair gently. "We look after each other, yes?"

"Yes Erwin." It was the turn of the two often juvenile members to respond and your joint monotone delivery sounded like you were addressing a chiding teacher, more laughter accompanying the reply and adding to the change of pace. At this very moment, you were all exactly right where you belonged.


	19. Searching

The move seemed to have gone well, old apartment up for sale and three of you stood at the threshold, the scene of many things gone by now just an empty shell that contained memories, echoes of voices and splashes of imagery seeming to seep from the plain walls. A collective sigh was shared, two men behind you with an arm around each other, free palms on your shoulders that squeezed tight, ones which you grasped to strongly as the sorrowful farewell was turned on it's head, right on schedule. 

"Never did find out where that weird fucking burning smell came from."

Laughter erupted at Levi's grumble, two of you shaking your heads and cuddling in close. 

"You can help me find the source of an annoying ticking noise instead, Levi."

"It's probably your shitty biological clock." 

Erwin flushed, neck starting the red rash that resulted from being found out, a spray of embarrassment that reached his cheeks in seconds and he scowled. No discussions had been held with you about moving in, about children, about family and for this to be brought up now could spell disaster. Trying to style it out, the tall male stuttered his way through an excuse. 

"I…I don't think so, it's p-probably just a water pipe or…" 

"Erwin?"

"Yes (F/N)?" Thankful you were still staring forwards, he sniffed once and waited for the incoming confusion. You were in fact totally unfazed, finding his broody side to be rather sweet and you could practically feel his blush heating up the back of your head. 

"No need to be ashamed. It's natural."

"I…I haven't the faintest idea…"

Turning, you placed a hand on his burning face and smiled, kindly expression melting the blonde's heart as he saw nothing but adoration in your stare. 

"One day, Erwin. One day I'm sure." It was way too soon to be seriously considering children, but the idea didn't repel you in the slightest and the huge grin you were treated to in return lifted your soul. Unspoken thoughts ran between you both and chests swelled, the promise to bring his dreams to life in the future solidifying bonds and his hungry lips enveloped yours, man bending to place the loving kiss softly onto your waiting mouth. Small pecks were shared, gentle yet insistent and a tiny mumble accompanied the action. 

"If you're quite finished, I have to fucking lock up." 

Breaking away, you smiled at Levi and gave him a wet smack on his pout. 

"Sorry, you know how it is sometimes."

"(F/N), I know how it is all the time so with that in mind, shift your ass and let's get going." Slapping the subject of his order, he smirked and winked to Erwin, men once again surprised by your acceptance and open heart. 

~~~~~~

A few weeks after moving day and Levi's new electronic kingdom had nearly been completed to his liking, cables neatly arranged and his own cushions joining the existing ones to create a veritable fortress - you could easily get lost in the soft walls, not be found for days even after an extensive perimeter search. Snuggling in, you got comfy and sank into ecstasy, muscles aching after helping to rearrange some furniture earlier. The new occupant had a few issues with placements, some things that always bothered him but he'd never said a word; now that he lived here though, he could do what he pleased. 

Erwin was at a work function, a Saturday night gala which promised to be stuffy and official, fine foods aplenty and expensive alcohol on tap. He'd wanted to bring you both as his 'plus one' but the obvious numerical issue with that prevented such a thing, so you'd all decided as a group that he would go alone, leaving the remaining two of you to fight a just war. 

Beer was nearby, snacks ready and Levi donned his gifted headset, enjoying the way it fit perfectly and wouldn't cause him problems down the line. Silver eyes glanced over, a nod given in thanks yet again and you smiled. 

"You don't have to thank me every time."

"I know. It's nice to be polite though (F/N)."

"Since when?!"

"Fuck off." Back to normal, you giggled and waited for the others to join, a large amount of players tonight and as names popped up on screen, one was evidently lacking. Trying to ignore that fact at first, the man sighed and laid back, head touching yours in a rare show of gentle affection and kisses appeared on your shoulder, soft lips pecking at exposed flesh and mumbles spoken onto skin. "You've made him very happy."

"Mmm?"

"Saying that he could have children one day." Grey eyes studied your features, his warm mouth now on your cheek and you reluctantly moved away, aware of an undertone to Levi's voice. Holding his stare, you frowned, inviting what you knew was coming. "Did you mean it (F/N)?" There wasn't accusation in his gaze, but definitely protection and you felt a surge of emotions - love, warmth, care, intrusion, like you were getting in the way…

The newest tenant sensed your sudden sorrow, saw the way usually lively (e/c) had darkened and he realised he had come across as a possessive boyfriend. Which, to be honest, wasn't exactly wrong, just maybe misinterpreted. 

"(F/N), listen." His finger dabbed at your nose, a gesture which never failed to lighten your heart and he earned himself a small grin. "I know me and him have been together for what sometimes seems like a fucking lifetime, but don't think that means I take sides or anything. Each of you are important to me for your own reasons and what I asked wasn't intended to be a challenge." Levi shifted sideways, cupping your cheeks as a serious hue entered his gaze. "But I won't stand to see either of you hurt. So, did you mean it, (F/N)?"

No hesitation, no fear, no second thoughts.

"Yes Levi. I did." 

He didn't need to question your response, could see and hear the genuine truth and he smirked, speaking kindly. 

"You are fucking crazy."

"Probably. Have to be to put up with your shit."

A sparkle of mischief flashed across your face along with a warm feeling in your stomach - ok, maybe not today, not even this year in fact but one day you could honestly see the three of you having a child to care for together. Some may argue about how that kind of dynamic would 'mess' with a young mind but fuck, you'd had no one, this kid would have a trio of doting parents, how could that be a bad thing? So immersed in this life and these two men, you failed to grasp how people might view the relationship with distaste; there wasn't enough love in the world for you whilst growing up and goddammit if you weren't making up for it now, fully consenting and a large heart bursting with adoration. 

Levi stared and gave a small laugh, aware he'd momentarily lost you to your thoughts but that was fine, the look on your face was enchanting and quite obviously at peace. If he'd had something to do with that, then he could die a happy man. Also, the joy you'd given Erwin was admirable, an honest offer to them both which he was eternally grateful for. Sure, the other male was more invested in the prospect of babies, however after seeing the way in which the blonde had been glowing with fatherly love, he was warming to it more and more. 

Turning to the screen, stern grey pools examined the participant list, line of soldiers awaiting orders that still didn't include one in particular. 

"(F/N)? You spoken to Izzy today?"

"Um…no." Thinking about it, she'd been on radio silence for a few days, no texts or calls. "Not this week actually. Last time I saw her was Tuesday at the shelter and even then it wasn't for long, some fucking idiot keeps causing commotions."

"What fucking idiot?"

"No idea. I never see him but he causes such a shit storm with the others." 

Levi became anxious, private message sent to Farlan by way of the game and a similar response popped up. 

'No, not since Wednesday. Problems?'

'Dunno. I know she has her moments but (F/N) hasn't seen her at the damn kitchen either.'

'Tried her phone?'

'Yup.' He'd tried it nearly twenty seven times actually, dialled from where his device sat on the carpet, visually watching for any response but still nothing.

'I'm sure she's ok. Maybe go round to her place tomorrow?'

'Yea will do.' Speaking openly and loudly, Levi got play under way. "Alright you bunch of sorry fuckers, it's time. Don't disappoint me, don't bitch, don't moan or I'll give you something to really cry about." Morose and on edge, the man heard his troops all calling out in unison, both his and your own eyes dark, souls troubled regarding the whereabouts of your mutual friend. 

~~~~~~

Isabel's apartment was empty, spare key used and no signs of life in amongst the furniture. Curtains were closed, no dishes out, nothing - it was as if she just disappeared in the middle of the night on Wednesday, the last known contact having taken place four days ago. True, she'd been known to take off in the past for a short spell but never without some kind of message to either Farlan or Levi, so this seemed on the suspicious side. Not wanting to delve too deeply, you probed slightly as the return trip home was underway. 

"Levi?"

"Yea?"

"Where did she used to go?"

"Here and there. Usually managed to find a week long festival or something to go get fucking trashed at."

"How come?" The man's posture was hunched, feet scuffing down the street and he adjusted his hat, hair slipped back in and the front spray fiddled with. 

"Once or twice a year, Izzy needs to step away. Take some time and obliterate her consciousness. Everyone has a coping method and that's hers, removes her from the reality of every day life."

"Has she got things to run away from?"

"No not really. Just a normal human being under pressure." 

It made you feel a bit better knowing that she wasn't out there somewhere fighting personal demons, but it didn't bring her back. 

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Erwin." 

Hand in hand, you walked to their home, seeking out advice from one person who seemed to be able to view issues from an external standing and offer help and assistance. That was usually though - his night out had been rather intense. Upon your arrival, tea was brewed and you tended to the hungover individual, his gym activities still having taken place as normal and now he was resting, enjoying the fingers that raked through his hair as you and his other lover finished explaining. Taking on the role of family protector, Erwin rubbed at your thigh and received the drink with gratitude, three of you now close on the couch as he gave his thoughts. 

"It's not entirely out of character is it, so perhaps wait until tomorrow, a new working week, see if she turns up?"

"But what if she doesn't?"

"(F/N), I know you're both worried, I am too. Don't forget, Isabel comes with the Levi package and I do like her company." Weighing up the information, his sharp mind remained unaffected by yesterday's alcohol and he smiled. "She'll be back. And if not, come to me. I have friends on the force who can aid us."

"Since when?"

"Since last night, Levi. Appears that local law enforcement are being funded by the bank in a charity drive and I've actually been invited to their next soiré too. It's good to have contacts in high places." 

Mulling over your next steps, hot liquid was sipped and silence provided a time to reflect on things, faint murmur of the television in the background blocked out into a drone of nothing. You all had a lot to think about, good and bad; the progression of this relationship, Erwin's desire to become a father, Isabel's absence and the strange incident at work involving Connie, an avenue which remained open-ended. Not wanting it to be all introversion today, you gave a light tap to the larger man's knee, voice cheery and correct. 

"Why don't I make us some muffins? Raspberry and white chocolate sound good?"

"You can do that?"

"Yes Levi, I can bake. Shocking." Lifting the mood, you shot him a glare and stuck out your tongue, standing to attention with a gesture. "Is that ok, Erwin?"

"Of course it is, sweet pea. You go ahead." You bent, chaste kiss applied to smiling lips and another for sneering ones, Levi's face screwed up at the childish name but he kept quiet, allowing it to pass with no snide comments. Glowing, you took the utterance as intended, cute and with admiration and bounced into the kitchen, utensils sourced with crashes and bangs as a low conversation was held. "Who knew we had another chef in our midst?"

"Not fucking me. She's never baked before."

"Well, don't knock it, grumpy pants."

"What is with the names all of a sudden?"

"I'm feeling generous and I have a distinctly amorous air about me today."

"Weird fucker." Going against the grumble, Levi pecked at a golden cheek and sighed, concerned yet calmed by two presences until three minutes and some cupboard searching later. 

"Um, you have no raspberries. Or flour." Baby blue glistened as the most pathetic expectant pout crept over Erwin's face, gaze looking down into muddy grey as your declaration obviously meant someone had to go shopping. 

"Oh fuck me. Why do I always have to get stuff?"

"Because, Levi, you're a loving, caring man who would do anything to please his partners." 

"Less sarcasm please, Erwin. Alright, I'm going." Moaning the whole way, the short male left the home once more, different recon mission in mind and as you sorted equipment into order, a pair of strong arms wrapped around you from behind, chin placed on your head and a rich voice sounded out in the room.

"Thank you (F/N). Some home cooking is just what I need." 

You turned, spatula in hand and you tapped it on the muscular chest before you, staring up into a peaceful visage. He really did seem in a very good mood. 

"Want to help?"

"Sure. That will be nice." Softly kissing, the two of you kept it gentle but inside were craving to take this further, humble motions causing fires within as always. "Mmm…better stop…"

"Why…should we?"

"Muffins." That one word was not sufficient, Erwin's love all encompassing on this late Sunday morning and realising he didn't even hold his own utterance true, the tall man scooped you up, squeal coming from your throat as he grinned, carrying you away like a new bride. "Muffins can wait." 

Levi returned fifteen minutes later as his lovers descended from upstairs, clothing not correctly in place and he smirked, fruit held up high. 

"Just in time, I see?"

"Perfectly, Levi." The blonde winked and kissed your cheek, both redder than usual and the smaller male shook his head with good nature in his gaze, fully aware that when Erwin was in this frame of mind, his turn wouldn't be far behind.


	20. Transience

Isabel hadn't turned up on Monday, she hadn't turned up on Tuesday either and by Wednesday you were getting incredibly concerned, evening shift at the kitchen still not revealing either of the missing women. None of the workers had heard from the vivacious red head and you glared around with suspicion, marking every single person as a potential culprit, guilty of god knows what. Toying with the pen box in your pocket, you mumbled darkly to the volunteer next to you. 

"One of them knows. They have to."

"Maybe she's just gone away? Holiday?"

"Without saying anything?! No. Something's wrong."

"I'm sure it'll…oh fuck me. Not again." In her absence, Isabel had also been missed as the peace keeper, one particular individual pissing everyone off as yet another testosterone fuelled spat was underway in the corner. Before the man by your side left, you spoke in loud tones of warning.

"That's it. I'm calling the police. She's been gone too long." He gave you a sympathetic squeeze to the arm and you scowled, watching him rush over to break up the fight which you stayed well away from, no desire to be caught in the cross fire of tetchy males. It all seemed to quieten down, one man having been led outside swiftly so all you'd caught was the flash of his red tee, a surprisingly clean and vibrant garment which betrayed his actual need to be here. Perhaps the guy just liked winding people up, came to visit and stir shit around for fun. Whatever it was, you were glad he'd been ejected. 

As closing time approached, you felt a buzz on your leg and took out your phone, absent friend's name flashing up and you nearly fainted with joy. Keeping it together as it may be a call for help, you answered instantly. 

"Izzy? You ok?" A pause and a crackle followed, sounding like she was perhaps abroad or in an area with really bad service. 

"(F/N)! Hey babe how are you?"

"Worried out of my fucking mind! Where have you been?!"

"Sorry, I got caught up. Nothing to worry about, I'm all good…" She broke off, whether due to signal or not, but it seemed as if the woman might be about to cry despite her words. You had nothing to base that on though, just a gut feeling. 

"Are you sure? You don't sound great."

"(F/N), honey, sweetie, I'm fine. Honestly. Just taking a break you know? Bro gets it, I'm gonna call him too ok? To let him know?" That was more like it and you put the previous cracked voice down to cell towers. 

"Yes, please do, he's been going insane. We were about to call the fucking police!"

"Oh don't do that, don't be silly, no need for them." Now it was as if she was scared of law enforcement, a whole new facet to your suppositions. 

"Isabel? Are you doing drugs or something illegal?"

"No, course not hun. Seriously, don't worry. I'm doing great." Interference threatened to cut the line and the small voice was barely audible. "Love you, see you soon." Convinced any of your misgivings were unfounded, whether that be wishful thinking or not, you held up the now dormant phone and squealed to those workers still in attendance, announcing their friend and boss was ok. 

By eight, everything had been packed up and cleaned, doors locked and you took a cab to visit your lovers, excited trip made with a bubble of adrenaline. Maybe Isabel had already called Levi, maybe not but you couldn't wait to have a collective sigh of relief. Letting yourself in, you were greeted by the smell of home cooking and waved over to the pale man, utensil flapped back in your direction as Erwin approached, wine in hand which he passed to you, kiss placed on your cheek gently.

"Evening (F/N). How's my little treasure this evening?"

"Oh Erwin, I'm so happy, did you hear?"

"We did." The blush was rather unexpected and a low growl of explanation came from the kitchen. 

"I happened to be balls deep at the time." Smothering a laugh by drinking deeply, you raised your brows and waited for the rest. "At least she made contact though." 

"Did she sound weird to you?" You'd moved over to the oven, leaning on a shiny counter and fixing Levi with a serious stare - if anyone knew, he would. 

"No (F/N). She sounded wasted, which is no fucking surprise."

"I dunno, it was like she was in the middle of nowhere."

"Mmm. Maybe one of those mountain retreats where you do mushrooms and find you inner shitty self." 

He seemed to be unperturbed and you calmed at that thought, allowed yourself to be soothed as you floated on second hand assurance. 

~~~~~~

Erwin slammed the door unintentionally, body swaying due to over indulgence and he made a small 'o' with his mouth, hoping he hadn't woken his two lovers up. It was past midnight on Friday, the evening of the police chief's event, so there was every chance you'd be asleep and he kicked heavy shoes off, footwear bouncing across the hallway as the large male staggered to the couch, falling heavily to the soft seat with an exaggerated huff. Thick fingers tried to work at the loose tie around his neck, failing miserably so he gave up, arms dropped and head back on cushioned upholstery. I could do with a snack, he thought, something to soak up the alcohol. 

Intending on getting up to make the short trip to the kitchen, Erwin instead stayed exactly where he was, no energy to move. Maybe one of you would come down, find him in his hour of need and fetch toast or some bread, perhaps some continental meat and cheese too, a little tapas affair to calm his growling stomach. Using useless telepathy, the blonde sent signals with a silly grin on his face, lids half shut and clothing dishevelled. Before nodding off, he was vaguely aware of some sounds but barely registered them, presuming the faint dream he was having about food came with effects. 

"Look at the fucking state of him."

"He looks cute, Levi. Come on, no way we can get him upstairs. I'll fetch a blanket." 

"No (F/N), this could be fun. A drunken Erwin is quite amusing." 

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not mean. Look, we could go back and carry on where we left off or we can wake him up. Your choice." Being disturbed mid-sex by a crash that shook the house and two thumps had been unexpected, pair of naked and flushed figures standing in the dark extended dining area and gazing down upon a slumbering form. 

"He must be tired though."

"And what better way to get a good night's sleep than to be fucked into the sofa? He doesn't have to do anything." The times you'd all been together had always seen Erwin as the focus of your sexual attention, man usually a blushing mess while he let his partners take control so to that degree, Levi was right, but you had reservations. 

"Wouldn't it be taking advantage?"

"How the fuck do you suppose that? It's not like I'm going to flip him over and stick it in without waking him, you idiot." 

"Fuck off." Smirking, you shared the same expression as the man to your left, devilish and ready to mess. "Ok, but if he's not capable of speech, no way. That's not fair."

"Agreed." Erwin under the influence was rather adorable, mused the shorter male as he carefully undid the tie which had evidently caused some issues, however he would also know when to back down, gauge the coherence levels before making a move. "Oi, Erwin. Hey." Applying light pressure to the tanned cheeks using the grip of one hand, Levi squeezed whilst unzipping black slacks, other palm seeking it's goal instantly. 

"Hu…wh…who?"

"Ah, he's alive after all." Blue eyes stared up into molten steel, a flash of superiority letting him know that not for the first time, he'd been roused from a scotch-induced haze by amorous touches. "Well, looks like you had a good time. Fancy carrying that on?" 

"Levi...jesus…what time is it?"

"About five minutes since you walked in the door. Say the alphabet."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The seated participant did as asked, only a few slurs audible and he could hold his head up without it bobbing, sure sign of a man who knew what was going on. 

"Good boy. Now, would you like us to give you a little night cap?"

"No more drink Levi…"

"No, not drink. We were just in the middle of something. Joining in?" Lips were suddenly pressed into his wet ones and Erwin made a noise akin to a yelp but quickly regained himself, hands sliding up and down warm, pale flesh as Levi climbed on, straddling him and continuing the strokes below. 

"I…" Trying to speak in between kisses, the one under another's spell gulped and fought for words, a mouth eating his up with passion. 

"What?"

"I…I have no energy…"

"That's ok." You'd entered the scene, next to the men and you took hold of Levi's fully exposed shaft, leaving the other to be palmed at by the naked male. "We'll do all the work again." Leaning in, a bite was applied to Erwin's lobe and he groaned, no capacity left to deny himself some pleasure and the larger man turned, messy and alcohol infused pecks showering upon you then his other lover, three of you connected once again. Delicate hands were working at the banker's clothing, positions shifted to fully de-robe the new addition until you were all equally bare, drunkenness seeming to have no effect on the tanned male's ability to perform. 

Levi was up to something else, swift movements at play and he sat back, smug and infinitely happy with himself as he gazed upon his handiwork. "There. All done." Erwin tried to reach out but found he couldn't, wrists bound behind his back by the tie he'd recently fought to be rid of, quick actions and a fuzzy brain meaning he hadn't noticed what was going on. 

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"Having fun." Mercury flashes filled grey eyes and one winked at you, finger beckoning as the one in charge climbed down, pointing now at the floor by the captive's feet - you knew exactly what he meant and complied, on your knees in seconds as Levi pressed in behind you, his own stance as if the pair of you were praying to a god. A seductive growl was wet in your ear, both of you still looking up into wide blue pools. "Same as before?" Relating back to how you were prior to being disturbed, the man smirked as you nodded fervently, unknown sensation one you most definitely wanted to continue. "Lucky we're all set then." Enough gel had been applied earlier and you gasped as hands grabbed your hips, pulling you back as he pushed forwards, filling you slowly and Erwin gaped. 

"Levi…are you…?"

"Yes…fuck…I'm doing her up the ass. We wanted to try something new…ah god yea…" 

"But…"

"No. No questions. Just do as you're fucking told, both of you." Not moving yet, the one inside of you snarled, instructions given as you adjusted to his size with faint moans. "Suck him." It was something he'd always wanted to see, an action that would make the other man come undone brilliantly and you did as ordered, arms resting on powerful thighs as a fist was wrapped around the base of an impressive length. 

"(F/N)…princess…you don't have to…"

"I want to." Licking tentatively, you trailed your tongue up and down his flesh, savouring the taste and eliciting a shaking mewl from above, (e/c) eyes locked onto cobalt. 

"Ohhhh god…mmph…oh no…(F/N)!" Erwin couldn't resist, physically or mentally as you swallowed him down as far as possible, hands making up the extra ground and Levi began a steady pace from behind, violating the 'lady' with glee. A muffled cry from your throat only spurred him on, faster pounds in motion and you hungrily lapped at the shaft on offer, muted whimpers telling of a combination of ecstasy and slight discomfort. You'd been broken in sufficiently though, earlier liaison having provided an introduction to this and soon all that remained was elation, grunts from the one at the rear mixing with almost fearful calls from the seated individual. 

"That's it…eat him up (F/N) you dirty fuck…ahhhh yea…good, isn't she Erwin? Is she your good little sweet pea still?" He was taunting and knew it, but it came out all to easily, evil enjoyment garnered from exposing the two of you to something otherwise foreign. The response he got was even better. 

"Yes…ah yes she is…my sweetheart…you like that? Do I taste good?" He'd surprised even himself, but in the heat of the moment, anything was possible and he saw the way your gaze clouded over, lids flickering with agreement and a faint hum of appreciation told him that yes, he tasted fucking awesome. At that point, none of you could contain yourselves and an almost vicious end was in sight, skin slapping and moist sucks joined by masculine huffs and shouts. You were in a kind of trance, nothing else existing but carnal desire and you inwardly thanked whoever was out there that you'd found one another, this moment encapsulating the loving bond which had been formed, one that allowed you all to bask in the glow of shared passion. 

Levi was at his last thread of sanity, the rest having left him long ago and he grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking back slightly so your face was an inch from Erwin's erection. You continued to pump your hands up and down his member, a fact which matched the pale man's intentions.

"Come in her face Erwin."

"No…no…"

"Do it." 

The bronzed male looked down, watched how your breasts hit against his knees with every deep thrust from Levi, saw the want in your hazy eyes and the pink tongue just waiting for his gift. Your chin was glistening already, all he had to do was add to that…give in and let himself go…

"No." He glanced away to the side and instantly you stopped, not wanting to make your partner do anything he wasn't comfortable with and a tut sounded out.

"Fuck sakes…alright." A bit disappointed, the shorter male improvised and lifted you up onto Erwin's lap, a squeak of shock from your mouth and he gave a command. "Untie him." You did as asked and in a split second, the blonde had used his freedom to angle himself in, cock warm and fully inside of you in a heart beat. 

"Ah yes…much better…" A look of mischief crossed his expression, one you weren't used to and he reached round, holding you apart to allow Levi to get back to work. 

"Erwin…oh shit…"

"I can be quite filthy myself, (F/N). Levi? All yours." 

You threw your head back, calling out to the ceiling as the other man wasted no time, on his feet and bottomed out without delay. They began to grind into you, body sandwiched between your two worlds, your everything, your reasons for living and you allowed them to do what they wanted to you, staying still and letting your lovers send you into a frenzy. Levi was pressed against your back as you clutched at sun drenched shoulders, figure slumping forwards with guttural sounds. 

"(F/N)…ahhh god…mmm…" Erwin's lips found yours, his brief flirt with the dirtier side of life apparently over and a porcelain face edged round, three people nipping and kissing as if this were the last day together. The intensity overtook your soul, nothing tangible left and reality broke down, panted breaths swapped in close proximity as your heated forms writhed deliciously. It became desperate, voices merging into one large orchestra of lust and you were the first to succumb, names chanted in airless tones, incapable of much else other than making obscene noises as unrivalled pleasure filled your veins, caught hold of your soul and squeezed it's hot grip until there was nothing left. The soft yet ruined quality of your shouts dragged the others into the pit of debauchery with you, open mouths urgently praising and seemingly roaring in your ears, orgasms shared with precision and equally starved lungs. 

As the high began to abate, those same sloppy kisses ensued, throats gasping for oxygen and lips slack and haphazard. All that remained was a heap of destroyed humans, hearts thumping hard in your chests and eventually you were able to raise your head, gentle hand turning you so Levi could trail his tongue across your pout, savouring the salty quality of sweat and effort. 

"Jesus Levi…holy shit…"

"Mmm…yea…that was fucking amazing…Erwin, you still with us?" 

He was not, blonde hair resting back on the sofa and arms loose as he slipped into slumber straight away, the combination of intoxication and a thoroughly satisfying fuck taking his body into easy sleep. 

"That's quite cute."

"Wait until he starts snoring, (F/N)." The pale man slid from inside of you, his climax left behind in lines of fluid and he helped you climb off the large comatose male, strong arms slightly shaking. 

"You ok Levi?"

"Yea just fucking shattered. I could do with some rest too. Must be getting old."

"Nah, you're a spring chicken. Where's the blanket?" Covering the totally finished Erwin in a fluffy cover, you both left him with a kiss to his cheeks and dragged your exhausted selves to bed, intending on sleeping for a week. 

~~~~~~

"Jean? I'm off down the shelter, Izzy's still not back so they need all the help they can get." 

It was a loaded statement, your friend knew that all too well and he sighed, seeing his Thursday evening snatched from his grasp. Not that he was going to be doing much, but sitting on his ass sounded great right now. However, he couldn't ignore the pleading in your eyes and sickly sweet smile, locking the door to the safe with a huff. 

"Alright (F/N). You got me. Two hours, max."

"Aw thanks Jean!" You pinched his cheeks, knowing that he couldn't resist the puppy dog expression you'd just subjected him to and the pair of you left the bank, one person skipping along, the other scuffing with dejection. 

After around forty five minutes it became clear that no assistance was actually required, lack of bodies tonight in the now normal mainly male contingent, a fact that had ceased to be a concern - it was probably just one of those things. Checking with staff, you made absolutely sure there was nothing you could do to aid and when the resounding answers were along the lines of 'no, we got this', you grabbed your bag, leading your ecstatic friend out into the night. 

"It's not that bad really, is it?"

"Yes (F/N). I could've been eating cereal out the box and watching re-runs of Golden Girls."

"And that's a much more worthwhile use of your time right?"

"Right! I mean come on, Lucky Charms or the smell of cabbage?"

"Jean, these people have nowhere…oi!" Someone had bashed right into you, dark streets creating a shadowy figure that you nearly passed off as one of life's rude individuals but there was something familiar in the way he just stood staring, shrouded in blackness on the corner. "What?!"

"(F/N), don't. Just leave it. Come on, let's go." 

"Yea…yea Jean." You walked away, followed two metres behind at all times by the guy in the hoodie, his identity hidden by the lack of light. Glancing round, you held tightly to Jean and mumbled. "He's still there."

"Speed up." Feet began to pound faster, matched effortlessly by the person on your heels and insane annoyance took over - who the fuck was stupid enough to tail two people on their own? You turned, finger up and about to give your pursuer an earful but something stopped the planned words, others coming out instead as the hood was pushed back. Now you understood who was stupid enough. 

"You? What…what do you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there wasn't going to be any smut but yea, this happened. I had to soften you up first....


	21. Reassembly

Laughter rang in the relatively quiet street, strange cackling sound bouncing off the walls and it took you by slight surprise to note that the noise was coming from your mouth. Jean had joined in, both of you a bit manic with relief as giggles sprung out in the face of your would-be stalker. Pointing, your friend got a little carried away and wiped tears with his other hand, masking his previous fear in crazy hilarity - this had happened to him before, fits of hysteria after riding an especially scary rollercoaster, the man's way of dealing with getting jumpy over nothing. 

"Shit…oh god…are you kidding me?! This is just too much!"

"Jean stop, you're embarrassing him!"

"I don't care! Look (F/N), he's such an idiot…what are you gonna do, huh? Wave a toy at us again?"

Connie shrugged, feeling a little put out at the display before him, cheeks burning as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Shut up."

"Or what?! Oh this guy…" Jabbing a thumb over, Jean sensed one-upmanship and was ready to launch into a speech of superiority, mocking the smaller and blatantly inept male. You, however, calmed enough to wonder exactly why this was going on, saw faint smugness in mainly dejected eyes and pulled your phone out slowly. 

"Ok, everyone…let's just carry on and go about our business as usual, yea? No need for anything nasty." Your friend ignored the steady plea to leave and doubled up, stomach held as he practically howled at the situation, head shaken and words stuck behind chuckles. Dialling quickly, you held the device to your ear, unease creeping in at the way Connie just stood his ground like a sniffer dog; that was how it seemed actually, a hound sent out to seek and now he waited patiently like a good boy for his master…whoever that was. "Levi? Yea…your ex employee is following us."

"What? Where?" Giving details, a blanket of cold descended as an engine came closer, smile on the bald man's lips and you grabbed Jean's arm, his own realisation hitting. This wasn't funny any more. "Ok (F/N), just get out of there now. Who knows what fucked up thoughts go through that thick skull, keep on the line, we're coming."

You backed up, two now stony expressions facing the strange scene and your breathing rate increased, adrenaline kicking in and preparing you for either a sprint or defence as Connie matched your steps, never letting the gap grow any larger. 

"Levi…I don't like this…" 

Squeals of tyres rounded a corner and you spun, van racing towards the stand-off and in a moment of clarity, you spoke quickly, relaying details such as colour and make, series of letters and numbers informing your lover of the registration plate that approached. 

"Don't panic, it's probably a coincidence." Levi didn't believe his own words, scribbling down all the information as narrow blue eyes watched in concern. "Move. Now!"

Doing as commanded, you took Jean's hand and ran down a side street, vehicle changing direction to keep up the pursuit and you gasped down the receiver. 

"They're still coming!"

"(F/N), get in a building, I don't care if it's a fucking brothel, just go inside."

"Ok…" Your wild gaze scoured the surroundings, loud mechanical beast still tailing your escape and you tried doors, all of them locked and stores dark, no chance of hiding and you groaned. "Dead end."

"There must be somewhere…"

"There isn't Levi!" Your voice was shrieking, heart drumming in your chest and Jean stared around, complete terror in his brown orbs. 

"(F/N) what are we going to do?" The van had slowed, pedal pushed in threatening growls. "What do they want?"

"I don't know Jean…stay behind me…"

"Behind you?! What the fuck?"

"Levi I'm trying to help…"

"Fuck helping. What's going on?" He felt useless as your partners left home, still so far away - at least twenty minutes in a cab, not enough time. 

"Nothing. It's just sitting there...hang on, the doors…" 

Sliding metal revealed the innards of the vehicle, shiny floor and nothing else, empty of any kind of equipment and Connie smiled, his grip still on the handle as he gestured inside. 

"Get in."

"Fuck off."

"It'll be easier if you come quietly." You assessed the situation - blocked in, no way out and pinned down like a caged animal. Shit. Whispering, you spoke into the phone with urgency.

"Levi…they're going to take us…"

"No, no they're not. Fight back. Kick him in the fucking balls."

"(F/N), do what you have to. Get your keys out."

"Oh Erwin, I…" Your men were supporting from a distance, call on speaker to allow discussion and you felt a serenity that preceded a major event, clear thoughts allowed in the face of danger. "Alright."

"Stay on the line."

"I will. Love you both." It wasn't a goodbye but an instinctive reaction, just as calling them had been and you nodded to Jean. "And you too."

"Shit…this is going down, right?"

"Yes Jean, it is." 

"Be careful."

"Always am, Erwin." 

Keys in hand, you quickly slotted each one between your fingers, crude Wolverine costume in play and your friend did the same, pointed ends sticking out and you placed your phone in a pocket, hands free to do what was needed. You thought about your former boyfriend, allowed all of the shitty slaps and controlling behaviour to fill your soul as that old personality was slipped into like an worn shoe. Eyes closed, you took a deep breath and forced it out through your nose, the sensation of a fist in your hair and a foot to your gut making you snap and become that person, a violent mix of anger and self loathing. 

When your lids lifted again, you saw the world in a different light, everything tainted in red and thick with intent and a snarling challenge spilled from your lips, frightening the man by your side. 

"Whatever you're gonna do, just fucking try me. I promise not to hurt you too much." 

"Bold words." That was a new voice, one from the driver's side and the owner was obscured still by the tinted glass, weathered cowboy boots appearing as soles crunched on the road. "I doubt you have the guts to back them up." Unexpected, yes. Impossible, no. 

"Oh well, seeing as it's you…I guess I take my promise back. This shit will hurt." 

Taking control where once there was none, you launched the attack and gave your assailant no chance to get the upper hand, fist flying as you raked metal across a cheek, punch combined with the makeshift weapon causing blood to spring from the wound and you revelled in the shock on aging features. You didn't allow time for them to regain, just used years of being beaten down to your advantage as rage was channelled. Somewhere in the background, Jean was tackling Connie so at least it was a fairly balanced war, two against two. 

In their safe and warm taxi, Levi frowned as muffled grunts came through, hand gripping tight to Erwin's and worry on his face. 

"They're doing it. They're fucking fighting."

"You expected anything less?"

"Shit…can't we hurry the fuck up?" The driver mumbled about legal speed limits and stayed within the law, unaware of what was unfolding at his destination. 

A break on proceedings was in effect, all of you catching air and sizing one another up. Jean leant against the wall, shirt torn and lip split as his body heaved to drag in oxygen. Connie was on the floor, spent and bruised, hand swollen from where it had been stomped on and he looked close to tears. You and your own personal enemy were two meters apart, glaring and dishevelled, bloody and marked but you refused to give in, next wave of ire ready to kick in. 

"So, you wanna go again?" 

"When did you become so angry, (F/N)?"

"Let me see...maybe it was when you left me locked in my room alone while you went and whored out my mother? Or it might have been when you crushed me mentally, ruined my childhood and told me time and time again how much you resented ever having me...Dad?" Spitting the last word, you wound back, ready to lay another sharp punch but a strong arm stopped you, your evidently no longer imprisoned father finding some power within and he sneered.

"Shut that fucking smart mouth of yours and get in the van." 

"Levi, are you hearing this?" Erwin's nails dug into his partner's skin, tension thick as their ride sped up, man behind the wheel coming to realise something drastic was occurring. 

"Did she say dad?"

"Yes…oh my sweetheart…we'll be there soon."

"I'll break his fucking legs."

They scowled out the windows, riled up and ready to go but still not close enough to their woman, agonising journey in progress. 

You smirked, not ready to give in yet and lifted a leg quickly, knee connecting with a soft groin like Levi had advised and the moan created was like music to your ears, pain evident and you swung, final blow about to end this all…or not. Connie body tackled you, Jean hanging on to the man as the three of you wrestled on the ground, screams of battle dredged from your lungs and you were vaguely aware of a crunching near your hip but nothing hurt, broken bones unlikely. 

In amongst the fracas, your father had regained himself and reached down, arms around your waist and the still powerful man lifted you, your legs kicking out at air and yells unheeded. 

"(F/N)! No!" Your friend was kept at bay by the shaven headed male, a strange choke hold inescapable and you shouted last instructions while you still could, body being forced into the van. 

"They'll be here soon Jean! Hold on!"

"(F/N)!!" The door slammed shut, darkness your captor now and you hit the sides, fists banging to create an annoying noise that accompanied your wretched growls, energy waning and fate accepted instantly. You were fucked, no way out and all you could do was hope that your previously provided information was useful. 

Jean grappled with his attacker but lost, short man fleeing to jump in the passenger seat and the engine whirred, reversing out of the street and taking you away to god knows where. 

"Shit! SHIT!" The battered male sat in the road, your cracked phone on the asphalt next to him and he picked it up, connection still there and strained voices chattering together. "Erwin? Levi?"

"Where did they go?" They'd heard it all, the awful abduction and your screams of despair, sound of the getaway vehicle unmistakable and soul destroying.

"North I think…" A quick conversation was held, two individuals deciding on a course of action and maddeningly coming to the conclusion that they weren't going to be in a position to take up the chase. 

"Fucking bollocks! Ok, we're coming. Stay put."

Ten minutes later and the wounded bank worker was located, broken device in hand as he slumped on the kerbside, clothing ripped and expression dark as the others joined him, faces grim. 

"You ok?" Large hands checked him over, blonde concerned as Levi paced, ideas whirring through his shattered mind. "Let's sort you out." Retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket, Erwin dabbed at broken skin and formulated next steps, tone low and full of murderous intent. "I'll call my new friends. Give them the details. Find that fucking piece of shit." 

Jean gaped, such language an unknown from the usually gentle giant and he saw pure hatred on the handsome man's features, lips curled in disgust as he tended to him with that same kind care which betrayed his voice. 

"Do it. Now." The smaller male had no time for mild mannerisms, impatient and fearful as a hundred different scenarios buzzed past his eyes, unable to come to a happy ending. Whatever your father wanted, it wasn't going to be good. 

~~~~~~

After being thrown around the metal prison for what felt like fifteen minutes, your moveable jail stopped and you assessed what had gone on. Travel seemed to have been circular, whether that was to piss you off with every turn or to mask the true direction, you weren't sure but it left you disoriented and lost, inner compass off centre. Clunks and bangs denoted your captors had disembarked and you grit your teeth, ready to go - keys and phone were missing, however you had pure rage on your side. The sliding door was wrenched open, unseen hands grabbing at your arms and you bit down on them, base instinct materialising as you still had some of your ex controlling your thoughts.

"Hey! Dumb bitch, stop!" All you wanted to do was continue, gnash away until nothing remained of your parent, tear him apart with righteous vengeance and turn him to a pile of meat. Snapping your jaw, you attempted to get some more but failed, sudden grip on your throat tight and restrictive. "Don't make me squeeze any more (F/N). We've only just started." 

Connie was nowhere to be seen now as you were led through a maze of corridors, dank stairwells descended into what was the very belly of the city, surely deep enough to be lower than the underground train systems and a steel entry was unlocked, hinges squeaking with shrill protestations. Bare bulbs hung from the ceiling and you were pushed to the side, face smashed into solid concrete as another door closed. You were alone with your relative, barren room free of any kind of weapon and palms came to rest either side of your head, flat on the walls and larger nose nearly touching yours.

"Well (F/N). Quite the night. You should've done what Connie said and got in the van. I didn't want to ruin your pretty face." 

"Piss off."

"No, seriously. I have plans for you. First person I thought of when I got out actually, so I sent that bald idiot to find you, give me evidence and let me see how beautiful a woman you've become." You said nothing, seething at the insincere words and bubbling with hate. "Because for once, I am rather glad that I had a daughter." The scratches you'd inflicted on his cheek stood out in moody red, flesh trying to heal already and you imagined doing it again and again, shredding him to tatters but still you wouldn't speak, way beyond words now. "Your mother died, by the way. Filthy cunt got a disease. She should've been more careful." If he expected a reaction or sympathy, he was wrong, that person just as high on your shit list and you smiled, evilness radiating. "It's like that, is it? Fine. Let me show you why you're here." 

Another door opened, one you hadn't noticed before and your lungs refused to work, blood running cold as you were presented with the most horrific sight you'd ever seen. Cages ran the lengths of a large but claustrophobic space, low ceiling making it feel closed in and each metal capsule contained the same thing - a mattress, a bucket and a woman. 

"What the…"

"Welcome to your new home (F/N)!" Let's get you settled in, hmm?" Marched past desolate stares, you saw pity and pleas on the faces of those captive, the first ones thinner and more wretched, leading up to healthier females who still had fire in their eyes. One particular pair almost made you cry out, but you kept quiet, not wanting to reveal what may or may not be a trump card; Isabel was here, unharmed on the outside and you shot her a look, strong and commanding but full of 'don't say a word' - she understood, imperceptible nod given as you were thrown into the cage two down from hers, in easy talking distance. "There. Feeding time is soon, it's nice today. You'll like it." A key secured your personal hell and the man you longed to stab in the gut strolled away, whistling and locking up as you were all left alone. 

Some sobs sounded out, scrapes of movement and a small voice finally spoke. 

"(F/N) I'm sorry...they made me call you…"

"Isabel?!" Up against the bars, you pressed against them as your friend did the same, not able to touch but you could converse across what seemed to be the sleeping occupant of the cell between the two of yours. "What's going on, how did you get here?!"

"The guy at the shelter, always causing trouble? It was a distraction to pick off women of this age. Oh honey...they heard you say you'd phone the police and panicked." 

"Fuck…" Your head was spinning, trying to make sense of it all. "So they used the homeless? No one looking for them? But what about you?"

"Apparently they didn't have a red head."

"What the hell?" The slumbering form you spoke over stirred at your shout, mumbling at first and you gazed down, mouth wide as you realised the next awful truth. "Hange, oh no, not you too?"

"Huh? (F/N)? Is that you?" She had no glasses, no way to cause anyone harm with a sharp item and you froze - you did. Your prick of a father had failed to search you, the pen you'd bought for this person still inside your pocket and you felt a spark of hope, a beacon on the horizon that had just appeared. 

"Yes Hange, don't worry. I think I can get us out somehow."

"But not yet!"

"Why?" She was upright now, face close to yours as she cupped your chin, ever-present grin in place that looked completely broken. 

"You'll see, sweetie. You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut I'm afraid but I've been dying to get into the meat of the plot, hope you enjoyed :)


	22. Life And Death

Nothing more had been discovered from Hange and the promised meal time had arrived, three unknown men making their way down in between cages and sliding plastic plates through the slats. A strange smell hung over the whole place, almost like gasoline and blobs of colourless fluid sat in places on the floor, a forgotten remnant of the room's old use. It was relatively dark, not much to make out other than muddy shadows and shapes and the woman beside you started to sing, empty cell on your left waiting for another captive. The melody sounded like a lullaby and Isabel groaned, head down on her knees as she hugged her legs in tight. Whatever was going on seemed worse than simple capture and you tried to make out what the furthest male was doing as food appeared by your feet. 

He had something else, a parcel of sorts which he handed over carefully to one of the females half way down the row, not quite broken down yet but also nowhere near as vengeful as your end of the line. The sound which came next was gut wrenching, combination of the sobs of someone who had been deprived for so long mixing with a bleating noise, unmistakable cries of a newborn baby. 

"Isabel…what is going on?!" Whispering harshly under the cover of voices from various directions, you bypassed the humming woman and gave your friend a serious glare. None of this made sense. If it was a prostitution ring, which your father had prior experience with of course, you wouldn't be hidden away, those too weak to work wouldn't be here anymore and there most certainly wouldn't be any children. And then there was the reason Isabel was even taken, her hair colour apparently - that fit into the idea of selling girls for sex, give punters a choice to select from, but still, why bother with the prison? Why not have the workers up on ground level for all to see?

"(F/N)…I can't…"

"You can't what?" Some of your no-nonsense personality had taken control again, abandoned the vivacious individual's traits and some of your true self shone through, determined and convinced you could help everyone here. "Isabel, I can't get us out if I don't know what I'm up against."

"We can't get out at all! How could we? There's twenty of us now, probably be nineteen before long." She gestured to the cage nearest the exit. "Sam is close to death, I can hear her losing the will to live. But even then, how are a group of weakened women supposed to escape?!"

"With force."

"Force?" She'd seen you sniping the fuck out of virtual enemies but the fire in your eyes and snarl on your lips was very real and very strong. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me everything first." She sighed, looking spent but her first words were interrupted by wails of despair, baby being taken away again so soon. "Start with that." 

~~~~~~

Erwin had called the chief of police, his new drinking buddy and took a cab home, three men picking Marco up along the way to assist with calming Jean down. He felt responsible for your disappearance, hadn't been able to fight them off but no one passed blame his way, only himself. The freckled man squeezed his fiancé's thigh as they sat on the couch, all four with scotch in hand as the law enforcement officer listened to their story, took notes and all of the van's details were written swiftly, his face grave as he spoke. 

"And there's others missing?" Levi had put two and two together and hoped he hadn't come up with twenty, convinced he'd made some connections. 

"Yes. The shelter has been significantly male oriented recently."

"Don't forget the one causing trouble. That all started around the same time." Erwin knocked back his drink and snarled. "It's related to the incident in the bank. Connie has something to do with this."

"And our friend who runs the kitchen has been gone for a few weeks." 

"I see." The policeman nodded, grim line where his mouth should be and moustache shadowing tight lips. "We've heard chatter."

"Chatter? Fucking chatter?"

"Levi, let Chief Pixis finish." Despite being on the edge of a meltdown, the blonde kept it calm and polite, gesturing for his pal to continue. 

"About a criminal ring abducting women. But nothing concrete has been found yet. The addition of Mr (L/N) is most disturbing."

"Why?" Silver eyes pinned him down, demanded answers now. 

"Well Sir, he was quite the prolific pimp, controlled almost the whole city so if he is behind this, it could be years before we find him like last time." 

"No. We don't have fucking years. We've got his vehicle's details, track that."

"It's not so simple, Levi. May I call you that?"

"Call me Melanie if it makes you work any faster." 

Jean laughed, his go-to response in times of stress and he clapped a hand over his mouth, remorse in his gaze. 

"I'm so sorry."

Everyone nodded, accepting the apology as Pixis explained. 

"It could have been stolen. Destroyed. Abandoned."

"But it might not have! The longer we wait, the more chance there is of the last two options becoming reality." The pale man was on his feet, pacing and grumbling about ineptitude as Erwin leant forwards, low growl like an earthquake. 

"He's right you know."

"I know Erwin." Sighing, Dot pulled his phone out and dialled a contact. "I'll have to call in a favour." Standing, he moved away for privacy and arranged some tracing, your disappearance not yet proven to be anything but personal flight - it was how things went, unfortunately. Abide by the rules and do not deviate. However, he did feel this could lead to a huge bust and practically whisper-screamed to his subordinate, instructing them to find that van even if it was the last thing they ever did. 

~~~~~~

"This isn't prostitution, is it?" You studied what was visible, men now gone and it became apparent that despite the awful living conditions, these women were taken care of to a point. Hange's hair was shining and glossy, washed regularly and Isabel looked well, not malnourished or disadvantaged - but why? Obviously those on the brink of death had something wrong, be that illness or poisoning…it just didn't add up at all. Your younger friend huffed a laugh, digging into the admittedly good food after swallowing two pills. 

"Not in the conventional sense, no."

"Fuck…will you stop talking in riddles please? My head is going to explode, just tell me…" Another infant was brought in, tiny and helpless, delivered to someone nearer and you watched with soft eyes as it was fed by what was obviously it's mother, the rocks and shushes from the adult bittersweet and joined by tears. All too soon, they were ripped apart again, more wails permeating the walls and the door slammed shut, your patience running thin. Eating mechanically, you avoided the tablets and presumed dinner was fine, no one dropping like flies - also, the attention paid to hygiene dispelled any desire to kill you all off. 

Hange belched loudly, her happy laughter such a contrast to the desolation a few cells down and she shook her head.

"Sorry! Can't help it!" 

"That's ok, you get that down you." Speaking more kindly to her, you smiled with warmth and watched her eat hungrily, huge blanket still wrapped around her from the earlier nap. Turning to Isabel, the likely more able one to give any clues, you pointed with a blunt plastic spoon. "So? What is this place then?" She almost looked scared to tell you, truth better kept away by cryptic answers and that made everything a million times worse. 

"Well…I guess…" She was cut off by the door opening, your father striding right for you with a smile on his face. He crouched down, glancing to Hange and speaking with a softness you'd never heard. 

"Taken your meds?"

"Of course I have, I'm not crazy!"

"(F/N), you should too. It's for your own good." Whatever they were seemed to be harmless, otherwise the people by your side wouldn't have swallowed them willingly, yet another twist to the situation and a phone was held up. "Ok, picture time! Kneel." Standing wasn't an option in the low cage but you sure as hell weren't going to comply easily, would make his life difficult instead so you slumped forwards, head hanging down and middle finger obscuring your face. The clutches of your ex had invaded you once more, darkness personified as a defence mechanism.

"Fuck you."

"Come on (F/N). The sooner you realise force isn't needed, the better." It was like the advice he'd given about getting into the van, do everything on your own volition and no repercussions would befall you, but childish stubbornness prevailed, like you were having a playful squabble with Levi.

"No. Make me." 

"Jesus…I never thought you'd grow up so damn spirited."

"Trust me, neither did I but I have some good people around me now."

"So I've heard." A flash crossed his eyes and you sneered, almost wanting him to mention anyone close to you so a tirade of spiteful words could pour out but he remained quiet, studying your features. "Might be better if we wait for your bruising to go down actually." Your dad stood, leaning over to unlock Hange's cell. "Bath time!" He spoke with glee, like she was a prize cow being fattened up for selling on and as the woman crawled out, strangely gentle hands helped her stand and you gasped. 

"Wow! Feels good to get up and about! Can we walk around a bit too?" She spoke as if the man was her doctor or something, stretching her back and pushing forwards, accentuating an obvious bump. 

"Of course we can my dear. Come." They walked away like nothing was amiss and once alone again, you hissed to Isabel. 

"How far along is she?"

"Not sure (F/N)…" She avoided eye contact and you banged on the metal bars for attention, fearful gaze meeting yours. 

"Time to explain. I don't care how fucked up it is, I need to know why the fuck we're being looked after and why the fuck Hange is pregnant." 

~~~~~~

Tensions ran high as five people still occupied Erwin's kitchen area, information coming through in dribs and drabs, details sketchy yet they were in a better position than before. The van had been declared off the road a year ago, previous owner a retired mechanic who now resided in a care home, not the assailant they were looking for. CCTV had been able to track it only so far until a black spot was entered, two square miles hiding your potential whereabouts but it was something at least. 

Realising it was getting late, the police chief stood, hands out as he delivered his suggestion, kind golden eyes emitting peace. 

"I'll need to get going but I promise this hasn't ended here. There are staff still working on it as we speak."

"Working on what, exactly?"

"Well Levi, checking ownership of every building in that area for a start, weeding out anything suspicious looking. We believe this may have all started five years ago so any property changing hands around that time will be scrutinized."

"Five years? But (F/N)'s father was still in prison?" The blonde looked lost, unable to fathom what was happening in his previously content life and the answer was not unheard of. 

"Being in prison doesn't mean operations cease." They all mulled that over, likely coded discussions during visits or by letter keeping a business alive and ticking over despite incarceration and the guest looked to the floor, slightly embarrassed that the justice system was so terribly flawed. "Anyway, you should get some rest. I'll be in touch tomorrow." Pixis was seen out, hands shaken vigorously and as the door closed softly, collective sighs were shared. 

"Thanks for having us over." Marco stretched, physically indicating that it was time for them to leave too, unsure what else one should say under these circumstances. 

"I would like to say it's been a pleasure but…" Erwin didn't seem to know either and laughed weakly, seeing the pair to the exit and swapping encouraging words, promising Jean that he was not at fault in the slightest. "If you want to wait inside for your cab…?"

"No, we could do with some air anyway. Thanks again."

Waving at the dark haired male, the tall home owner retreated back in and locked up, face dropping instantly as he looked over to the highly strung figure in the kitchen. 

"What are we going to do, Levi?"

"Trust, Erwin. Trust that (F/N) is smart and resilient. Trust that she's planning something. She sure as fuck always seem one step ahead on capture the flag."

"That's true. I really should join in one day."

"Please don't. You're a fucking awful shot." Covering up grief with jibes, they shared a humourless smile and embraced tightly, clinging on and holding everything inside for now. The absence of another in the hug was painfully obvious and Levi spoke into the manly smelling shirt of his lover. "In the morning, we go looking for that shitty van."

"Agreed." 

As much as the legal way would be thorough, it may take time, something none of you had. 

~~~~~~

You stared, unwilling to believe what had just been explained and a dark fit of giggles sprung from your chest, hearty with a hint of madness. This couldn't be true. It wasn't. Yet...it all added up, everything slotting into place and you moved on to question the recent revelation. 

"So…they sell babies?"

"Yea…kind of."

"Kind of? Either they do or they don't?" Isabel shrank back, your harsh tone unfamiliar but you were in no mood to back down. 

"It's like IVF. People can't afford that, can't get anywhere with adoption so they come here."

"Pick a surrogate you mean?" She shuffled uncomfortably and the look on her face said it all. "No…no, please tell me they don't?"

"Afraid so hun. Medical shit is expensive so why not do it the old fashioned way? At least get one parent's DNA." The full extent of your father's empire sank in - he was prostituting these women out but not just for sex, oh no. That would be too simple. They were hosts, used as machines to churn out children like a production line and you gagged slightly, appetite well and truly gone as your friend continued in a distressingly light sounding manner. "They're quite awkward really. No what I'd expect from someone out for a good time. These guys are desperate and are doing this for their family."

"Isabel...don't defend it."

"I'm not, but…I understand a bit. Imagine not being able to have your own kids? Not being able to pay for treatment or being wrongly turned down because you're in a same-sex relationship?" That struck a nerve, Erwin's fatherly expression swimming into focus - the situation was relatable, but not the method. 

"There are other ways…"

"Yea but this seems to be the cheapest." She sighed, twirling her hair with a smile. "I have two guys right now. They must have partners with a similar look to me."

"Two?"

"Yea. And judging by the tests, it's prime time down below so I think I'll be rather busy this week." Isabel was taking this in her stride a little too much and you frowned, speaking lowly.

"Why are you so ok with it all?" The answer was simple yet distressing. 

"It's either that or go insane." 

She'd gone on to explain how the newborns would receive their real mother's initial milk for a week, get the goodness needed to set them up for natural immunity before being passed over for cash. This also had the unwanted side effect of causing a bond, women torn apart when their offspring were taken from them and the cycle would start again, folic acid and supplements pumped in along with good food, ovulation monitored and health looked after. Not one single part of you would accept having to do this though, determined to put an end to the suffering and twisted enterprise that had apparently been orchestrated from your father's jail cell. Soon, too. 

"Isabel? How many babies are here now?"

"Four."

"And that's why Hange doesn't want to try and escape yet? Take them too?"

"Partly. And she wants the care." It was true that as a homeless person, not much would be offered to her in the way of pills and sustenance, but freedom was surely better than this and you'd ensure she had help on the outside. 

"Do they ever bring all four in at once?"

"Usually before lunch."

"Ok. That's when we'll do it then."

"Do what, (F/N)?"

"Get the fuck out of here." 

The rest of the late evening continued with quiet discussions, word passed down the line to be ready tomorrow afternoon. No one knew who you were or your relationship with the man calling the shots, however the promise of a break out had generally been well received. A few of them had called over, pointing out that they'd rather be alive in here than dead trying to run, statements you'd met with a rather cold response - stay then. Your calculating and emotionless state confused the two closest to you, a whole new woman sat glaring at the main door as your former boyfriend's aura remained inside, power and disdain serving you well to allow a clear mind. Any time you strayed and thought of your lovers, that sharp analysis dimmed and blurred so you'd shut them out too, heartless almost as the personality threatened to overcome you. 

Hange was back, snoozing as her body needed to recharge but the main emotional state around was nervous anticipation; could someone literally just get here and release them all so easily? You cared less for the fact you knew nothing of the layout, pure rage would see you through and if not, fucking die trying. This was most definitely not where you would stay to just be used. 

A commotion sprung up in the furthest cage, one occupied by someone called Sam you recalled, female sounding like her lungs couldn't take in air anymore, strangled chokes loud and final. 

"Hey! Hey, someone get in here!" The yells started from the centre and spread, all nineteen able to cry out doing so including you, yet you kept your eyes keen, watching closely and taking advantage of the situation. There seemed to be six 'guards', one of whom was Connie so it looked like all hands on deck apart from your dad, making seven known workers. Presumably any child care was done elsewhere by someone, so perhaps add another two, maybe three if there was a chef involved…at least ten people to take on or avoid. It would be tight. Events were still unfolding and you leant to one side, voice low and directed to Isabel. 

"I'm thinking a dozen. Seem fair?"

"Huh?"

"Twelve people who work here?"

"Oh, not all the time. This is a lot. When I get taken out to pee on a stick, there's a woman who looks after that and the babies. They get food delivered, I've seen them bring boxes down."

"When?"

"Just before lunch. Why?" Cogs whirring, you wondered if there was a way out in that direction, back up when edibles arrived. 

"Could be our chance." 

The red head eyed you with suspicion, looking at how you remained steely and unconcerned. 

"Is this your coping method (F/N)?"

"What?"

"Becoming detached?" You glared over, about to snap at her for no real reason other than misplaced aggravation but a piercing scream stopped you, sound even causing your soul to crumble as the person next to Sam gave her initial reaction to losing what was presumably her closest friend for a long time. Hushed yet urgent male voices babbled, prison unlocked and dead body pulled out with no ceremony, shouts of grief and disbelief from all around. The guys didn't react, kept their gazes down as two carried the corpse away, others following and door secured once more. As sympathy and horror were shared, you had more important queries. 

"Why did they keep her, Isabel?"

"I don't know. She'd had five pregnancies apparently before getting cervical cancer."

"Probably couldn't let her go. She would have gone straight to the police." 

"True (F/N)." 

It made sense and you sighed, taking the pen out and unwrapping what used to be a gift, spare sharp nibs lined up as three extra weapons were in your possession. With no solid plan, you began to give serious thought to it all, the need to leave here strong and as desperate as the sobs that filled your ears.


	23. Game On

Morning brought some interesting discoveries for three parties, one of whom currently stood in an alleyway with colleagues, grim faces circling their gruesome find. Staring down with wrinkled lids, Pixis said a silent prayer for the deceased, words kept in his mind as he projected them onto a woman who was mere skin and bones. Despite her appearance, tell-tale marks on her abdomen spoke of multiple instances of once being much larger, skin stretched just like his wife's own silvery lines that she'd worn with pride after the birth of their son. Whoever this had been at one time, the female may have children, people looking for her and wondering where she was, not expecting to find her unceremoniously dumped behind a building like trash. 

"Sir?"

"Mmm?" Dragged from his thoughts, the senior officer regarded his subordinate, saw a flicker of excitement in expectant eyes. "Out with it." 

"Her nails, Sir. There's something under her nails."

"And?"

"Sending it off for tests along with DNA."

"Expedite it. My authority." 

He was sure this was connected to the missing women somehow and would make damn sure he found out what the hell was going on - he'd put your father away once and wanted to do it for good this time. 

At an equally early hour, two men paced streets not so far away, taking the CCTV black spot road by road, building by building, looking for anything suspicious. They had no idea what 'suspicious' might manifest as, but after a sleepless night, neither of them could stand to be inside doing nothing. 

"What's this?"

"A candy wrapper, Erwin."

"Ah." Moving on with a detective's mindset, the blonde scoured the asphalt, determined to make a find and piece together your disappearance. It certainly seemed to be related to a larger incident, absent females all from one area too much to be a coincidence, however that in itself raised so many unpalatable thoughts and resulted in a rather teary seven hours after everyone had left their home yesterday. Erwin had no problem with showing his emotions, sobs loud in the living room as his lover tried to provide consolation whilst dealing with his own sorrow. 

Levi worked in a different way, channelled it all into rage and revenge so that he could be a rock to his partner, a man who he hated to see in any kind of pain. Once he'd told you the same, explained how he would not have this person hurting under any circumstances, yet here they were, both with bloodshot eyes from lack of rest and extended crying - the only difference was that the shorter of the pair shed his salt water alone. 

"Look at this Levi." 

Ready to be shown another piece of rubbish, the one hailed shuffled over, not expecting anything ground-breaking, so he was surprised to find a man standing as if showing off his macabre trophy. 

Your portion of this morning's learning took shape in the form of extensive movement, ladies taken out and brought back regularly as their 'clients' paid a visit. Hange, in no condition to provide a service, had been ordered to assist due to a shortage of staff, your friend having just returned before lunch. 

"Oh, I got to play with the babies (F/N)! They're so adorable and little and squishy and grnnnnhhh!" 

"That sounds wonderful. Hange?"

"Yes dear?" You still had a coldness to your eyes, one which you flickered out of momentarily to address this particular person, her aura simply emitting good natured happiness, but there was work to be done. 

"How many are there today?" 

"The nurse and three guys. Those chubby cheeks, oh my god, I could pinch them all day!"

Letting her relive the fun, you mentally calculated numbers and adjusted plans - your father hadn't been seen but he was likely here elsewhere so that was five. Much better odds than originally estimated. It all had to be done perfectly though, the one man who seemed to be in charge of transporting potential mothers an easy target as he seemed a little dim. He would be first. None of this bothered your stony heart, mindset well and truly embraced and you mumbled over to Isabel. 

"I reckon he'll be in once more for someone else."

"Yea I guess. They like to keep us busy." She was sullen, and rightly so - it would be her turn next. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'll get him over here. Any shouts, mask the noise with your own voice. Get Hange involved too. We can't have them all fucking hearing it." 

She nodded, confused by your sudden change but it was everybody's best hope, something no one had felt in here for a while. 

~~~~~~

Crime scene completed, the tired but fuelled police chief joined his new acquaintance at the next site, Erwin standing tall beside his smaller counterpart with a look of triumph. Having his fair share of civilian 'break throughs', the eldest would be taking this with a pinch of salt. 

"What have we found, gents?"

"Three things, Dot." Here we go. Readying himself, Pixis tried not to look worn out and cynical, following the tall man's point and expecting nothing. What he actually saw was potentially interesting, tyre tracks that were larger than a normal car, ones imprinted in something other than the usual mud or water. A slimy clear substance picked out the treads, mixed with black inky specks and he crouched, sniffing and noting droplets of blood that were likely no less than twelve hours old. The scent of paint thinner reached his nostrils and he hummed once, a few bits of information starting to make sense. He kept the dead woman to himself, not wanting to cause distress to these gentlemen, whatever their relationship to you was - he'd given up trying to figure modern love out a long time ago. 

"Base? Send a forensics team to my location. We may have a lead." Radio away, the older male felt a pull that had been left behind long ago, thrill of the chase running strongly through weathered veins and he nodded. "I recall some of the blueprint findings. There's an old printer's warehouse nearby." Moustache wiggling, Dot bristled with anticipation and a hint of confusion. "So why would they park here…" 

Erwin beamed, chest proud as he stood as tall as could be, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

"I knew it." Levi glanced over at the utterance, spirits lifted somewhat by the promise of an avenue to follow and he smirked at the blatant smugness beside him. 

"One step at a time Erwin."

Pixis was upright again, scowling down at scanned images on his small screen. He'd remembered an old drugs ring which operated from one building that was accessed elsewhere, movements essentially hidden until one day they were flushed out like rats - tunnels. That's how they'd evaded capture for so long, connections between edifices that ran deep beneath ground level. Could the same be applicable here? 

"He's got something."

"How do you know, Levi?"

The pale man leant in, head angled upwards as his partner hunched slightly to keep their talk private.

"He's got this crazy fucking look in his eyes."

It was true, sparks of hot lava seeming to spring from a sunny stare as two other investigators turned up, cases full of tests and equipment. The lovers watched as small tubes were produced, samples taken of the odd goo along with blood and what appeared to be ink. They packed up as swiftly as they'd materialized, men transporting their treasures away for further analysis. 

"How long does it take?"

"Usually a while, but I have a good feeling about this, Erwin." Dot was brimming with energy, wrinkled features made years younger in the glow of discovery and he grinned. "I think I know where they may have taken the girls." 

~~~~~~

Sure enough, the guard had returned on schedule, making for Isabel's cage with lazy steps as if just grocery shopping. The casual air of his approach angered you even more and the atmosphere dropped a few degrees in temperature, all women now solidly on your side; Sam's death and the way it had been swept under the carpet added a dimension of wrath which was until now a long lost emotion, souls ground down day by day. But they had a reason to fight again, grief turning to rage. Your instructions had been clear and it would take sensitive timing, the dirty work all happening at your end of the line - all they had to do was stay pissed off and that would see them through. 

Shifting to a better position, you held the pen in a tight fist, heart racing at the prospect of taking another's life. This life wasn't worth a single thing to you though, purely a barrier between those wrongly imprisoned and freedom. To that end, your steady and unwavering resolve stood strong. Sending a look to your right, you signalled that it was time and bowed your head, shoulders hitching as a fake choking episode was put into force, splutters and coughs that turned your faced red, free hand clutching at the cage for assistance. 

"Help her! She's in trouble!" Isabel sounded suitably fearful, a combination of acting and true adrenaline causing her shriek to be so convincing and the others joined in, yells and shouts demanding to be heard. The man sighed, annoyed at being involved in yet another potential death and scared of the repercussions - he had a job to do and a client waiting. Down on his knees, he muttered as keys were fumbled, shaking arms allowing limited tactical movements and you grabbed his shoulder, a pleading stare given into his wide eyes as the chokes continued. Your grip moved up, tight in the guy's hair as if clawing for life and he froze, unsure what to do but gape and watch you suffocate on something unseen.

You used his hesitation to your advantage, male face pressed up against metal bars and you swung your other hand, pen tip driven deeply into the side of his neck. As the unlikely weapon was pulled out, you let go and heard shocked gasps from all around, women aware of the plan but to see it happen was a different matter and you stared at the body lying before you, man holding his throat with surprised accusation on his features. Some blood dripped through his fingers, not a lot but enough to weaken him momentarily and you snatched his keys from where they'd fallen, placid expression emotionless and cold. 

With no trouble at all, you unlocked your cell and tossed the item to Isabel, prior instructions underway - she would release the captives and then the weakest would be aided by those marginally less incapacitated. There was no point using strong females as assistants, you needed every fit body to be on the look out. If more guards had been on duty today, this would have gone down at the moment the babies were delivered, but the low numbers allowed a less confrontational approach, pick them off one by one in a calculated sweep. As prisons were opened, you stood over the man on the floor, (e/c) eyes dead and soulless as red liquid began to pool - he wouldn't die, however you needed him out of action a little longer. Glancing round, you spotted a sturdy iron length, some kind of mixing stick or broken piece of machinery forgotten beside crates of what looked like old paper. It would do nicely. 

You wielded the new tool, metal sitting heavy in your hands as you snarled down. 

"Did you think this was ok? Perfectly acceptable to lock women up and send them out like fucking baby factories?" Giving him no time to reply, you brought the pole into play and smashed into the side of his skull, again likely not a deadly blow but it knocked him unconscious, producing someone who wouldn't be bothering you for a while. 

~~~~~~

The next destination on the hunt had been reached, Pixis allowing two extras to tag along as he knew that no amount of words could stop them from following. Sometimes it was easier to just give in. Back up had been called and now a small army stood beside the old printing press location, tests having come back to confirm the substance on the ground had been a disused type of ink, diluting fluid and your blood. DNA was matched by way of some hair, Erwin's forward thinking meaning that a comb had been stashed in his back pocket the whole day. The red droplets weren't a surprise, given your fight, and the amount had not given cause for concern, group of people gathered all under the impression that at least you were still alive. 

Levi jittered impatiently, wondering why the fuck everyone was just standing there, hiding round a corner like kids waiting to play a prank on some unsuspecting neighbour. Sure, they had protective vests and helmets instead of dirty tees and popsicles but the huddle looked ridiculous, fully grown adults who were trained for this seeming like scared youths. 

"What the hell are they waiting for?"

"They can't just go running in Levi. Those blue prints will show them the layout."

"Fuck the layout, Erwin. (F/N)'s down there. Right underneath our feet and what are we doing? Fuck all." 

A strong tanned arm had to stop the smaller male from launching towards the huge metal door, lover held back in a rough embrace that brought the pale man's spine into a muscular chest, hug from behind unmoving. 

"Levi listen." Erwin spoke lowly, tone a slight darker than usual as lips brushed against his partner's ear, other limb now wrapped around the tense body before him. "I want to go and rip that fucker's face off as much as you do, but having one of us in jail is not going to achieve much, right?" A tiny nod. "All we need is faith. No, not like that." He sensed the twitch in his grip and gave an evil smile, blue orbs suddenly full of the deepest sapphire imaginable. "Fuck god. He's not going to do anything for us. Faith in (F/N), Levi. In her strength. Faith in the fact that if her sorry excuse for a father comes out this way, I may accidentally suffer a bout of uncontrollable grief and temporarily lose sight of my mental faculties." Leaving that out there, Erwin's grin grew larger as a miniscule breathy laugh came from in front. 

"Plead insanity you mean?"

"Well…no one would expect violence from soft, big old teddy bear Erwin, would they?" Levi smirked, hand raised to pat the self proclaimed stuffed toy on the arm. 

"No. No they would not." 

Meters below where the pair stood, you wiped spilt blood from your hand and helped Hange to her feet, the woman's usual glee still intact as she punched the air in triumph, holding back a cry of victory due to the request for quiet. Everyone was out, upright and capable of movement and you nodded, squeeze given to the hand of the female by your side. 

"You ok?"

"Sure (F/N), I'm pumped and ready for action!"

"Hange, remember to stay with Isabel yea? I don't want you or the baby getting hurt."

"Don't worry, I got her." Your other friend smiled, still concerned by the way in which you'd managed to take down a man already and with nothing remotely resembling remorse or shock. 

"Thanks Izzy." True personality breaking out for a second, you winked and stuck your thumbs up, juvenile gesture met with a small giggle. But now it was back to work, back to the murderous and scathing individual and you prowled to the main door, iron bar in hand being swung in arcs like a warm up for a baseball game. "So we think two, maybe three more men and the nurse." No mention had been made of your relative, familial ties kept out of this and a memory surfaced - the feeling of warmth whilst cuddling into your lovers, that protection and contentment which had been missing for all of your life now found and your expression grew clouded, face pained at the thought of never seeing them again. 

The other prisoners watched with uncertainty as you faltered, previously steady and strong person unravelling before their gaze in a silent kind of struggle. 

Your vision was filled with snapshots, months of companionship, love, care and affection, acceptance and the chance to share yourself with two of the most important people you'd ever met. Caresses and kisses were recalled, steamier moments too and you leant against the wall, trying to keep emotions inside and not burst into tears at the prospect of losing your life. 

"Is she alright?"

"Yes." Isabel stepped in and grabbed your top, twisting her fist to bunch the material up and create a good hold. "(F/N)? You listening?"

"Huh?"

She'd lost you, glassy eyes telling of imminent meltdown so the red head did the only thing she could think of. A harsh open-palmed slap tore across your cheek, a move that she wasn't proud of but it worked every time on people in the shelter when they were disruptive and obviously far from coherent. What she hadn't banked on was your reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading so far and for the kudos and comments, you guys rock. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	24. Retribution

A light rain had started to fall, one which instantly covered those present in a film of moisture and two men stood closely together, hands held in a tight grip as they attempted to hear what was going on. No movement had occurred just yet, electronic plans checked over and over and tactics discussed as Pixis orchestrated the proceedings, orders given with a little more excitement than would usually be necessary. He was closing in on your father, a notorious sex trafficker and pimp, a man who had been captured yet still seemingly ran his business from a prison cell. This time would be different though, no visits, no phone, no nothing - if they could prove his involvement in the current business, a judge would surely allow such isolation?

Too many unknowns were at play here, the numbers and exact landscape still hidden and that made the police chief uneasy, not willing to throw his subordinates into the fray and perhaps cost them their lives but in his other hand he held potentially multiple female fatalities, background and medical information having been quietly fed to him regarding the deceased woman from this morning.

Dot's suppositions had been correct, yet none of the births had been registered, a mother of perhaps as many as five children without a record of any infant - that in itself was reason to be concerned. Along with the natural yet all-consuming cause of death, the facts just didn't add up. Why dump the body? One which had undoubtedly been wasting away for months, if not more? In a regular prostitution ring, any terminal illness or disease would likely be met by a cessation of employment and perhaps some help if the head of the organisation was that way inclined. Also, multiple pregnancies just didn't happen in these times, the oldest job in the world now coming complete with birth control for all. A nagging feeling picked at the bald man's brain, one which he refused to allow to manifest into a solid thing.

Levi knew something was going on, witnessed the back and forth between a forensic detective and the older male, sharp eyes picking up every single time they spoke. Whilst he didn't exactly expect to be appraised of the full story, this blatant delivery of evidence maddened him, like a treat left dangling just out of his reach. The pale man didn't mention this out loud, kept the infuriating exchange to himself as Erwin was obviously wound up to snapping point, expletives normally used sparingly and this most certainly was not one of their special moments in the bedroom.

It made him start to think a little too deeply, all the times you'd shared as a trio, the small things which he'd miss immensely if their third was to never return. The laughter. The soft cuddles between three. The way you knew exactly what to say to either of them at any time to alleviate stress or anxiety. How after all these years of meaningless liaisons, you'd finally completed their triangle, lines drawn to connect you all up and provide comfort. Levi wasn't bored or tired of Erwin, far from it, but they both knew that this was the ultimate reality, one other to fill in the blanks which the pair of them needed to be made whole. For eight, almost nine years, they'd picked their way through people with lack lustre, always looking for the individual who could live up to both of their dreams, close the gap and create a family…

That brought another memory to the fore, how ridiculously happy you'd made his man when speaking about the possibility of children, the way Erwin had morphed into elation…  
  
Hot tears threatened to spill, unwanted salty drops that burned in the corners of grey eyes and Levi did all he could not to crumble, image clear of the three of you walking peacefully down the street with a tiny baby in huge bronzed arms, maybe a toddler riding on his shoulders or holding hands between him and you. He wanted it too and pale flesh gripped tighter to a larger grasp, squeezing hard to keep a low sob at bay.

Beneath the sombre introspection, your cheek burnt as the initial shock of Isabel's slap subsided, usually cheerful and lively woman now standing before you with apology in her stare. Slowly you lifted a hand to your face, feeling the warm ghost of assault which sent you flying back a whole year - the raised palms, bunched fists, cutting words and disdain. That in turn delivered you further, the reason you were here now bright like it had only happened yesterday, your parent's disgust and dismissal, one mantra that was commonplace in your childhood home.

_You're nothing...no one wants you…you were a mistake…_

A snarl escaped from between gritted teeth and those around held their breaths as a collective, wide gazes watching and waiting to see what the clearly unhinged female would do next. Your vision was blurred by red, voices of the past loud and taunting until they spiralled into a sea of loathing, all of your insecurities manifesting in utter rage. Swinging an arm, you landed a punch directly on your friend's chin, sending Isabel staggering backwards into the arms of one of the prisoners and you got ready for another blow, iron bar now brought back and about to sweep through anyone who got in your way. They didn't exist to you, a muddy crowd that had morphed into the faces of your abusers, both mental and physical - you'd make them pay. Pay for what they put you through, show those fucking cunts just how much of a mistake you really had been.

"(F/N)?"

Your name barely registered, but something made it through the wall of hatred, a pure reality which wouldn't have occurred had these actually been those responsible for your troubled mind.

"(F/N), come here."

Neither your parents nor your violent ex would call you that, former preferring derogatory terms and latter just snapping his fingers for attention. This wasn't who you were angry with. Hange stood with open arms as she stepped forward, other women advising against it but she didn't listen, only continued until your form was enveloped in her hug, a strong show of care and feeling which allowed you to view the world for what it really was. The previously homeless female couldn't see you very well due to lack of glasses, yet the body language and feral growl had been enough; people thought she was crazy, just some down and out who rambled nonsense and wrote shit in a notebook, but they failed to recognise that once she'd been someone else.

Hange started to hum the lullaby from yesterday, your arrival here seeming so long ago and it struck a chord, tortured mind warmed by the sound and the woman smoothed your hair down, swaying side to side and placating your temper. Years ago, before falling into a spiral of bad luck and even worse habits, the older individual had worked in the medical field, psychology to be precise and she still had a good sense of when something wasn't quite right, methods of medication very different now yet it had the same effect.

"My dear, you fix your demons later. Right now, I need you to do two things. Ok?"

"Mmm." Face in her nice smelling top, you enjoyed the feeling of another human cradling you, just the very aura she emitted simmering you down and cancelling the terrible memories enough to see the truth.

"First, apologise to Isabel. Second, don't lose that fire (F/N). We got skulls to crack."

In a display of perfect timing, the life growing inside of her decided to have a shuffle, feet kicking out and elbows digging so strongly that you felt it too, innocent creature adding it's own brand of solace. Grinning, you looked up into wise eyes and spoke quietly.

"Thank you Hange."

"Well that wasn't on my list of orders missy, but I'll take it all the same!" She smacked your ass, other hand now rubbing at her belly as more movement caused her to laugh and you turned, mouth open to carry out instruction number one but Isabel stopped you.

"It's ok (F/N). I did start it, after all." She'd witnessed enough to know that something out of your control had gone down in the last few minutes, a break of sorts and despite the dull throb in her jaw, all was forgiven. Not wanting to get too soppy in front of the whole group, you smiled and shot her a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Izzy."

It remained quiet, an uncomfortable silence almost that you had to dispel, get things back on track as time was most certainly against you.

"If anyone wants to talk about all of that, I'll gladly fill you in after we get out of here but right now, we need to get a fucking move on. Any questions?" It wasn't said in a confrontational manner, more of an invitation yet again to stay if desired - no one took that option, slightly wary glances your way that still held the same hopeful spark. "Ok. I'll go first." There were no protests, only some nervous laughter at the scary prospect of being the pioneer and you nodded, metal weapon in one hand and pen in the other.

Above ground, preparations were being made to move in, an unintentional double-sided attack about to commence and Erwin's heart began to beat faster, palm sweaty but he refused to let go of Levi's hand, used it as an anchor to reality, a tangible symbol that confirmed life still flowed through their veins. Pixis glanced round, his soldiers obeying their orders and readying themselves for an assault but he didn't know how to tackle the thorny issue of the two men standing clinging tightly to one another. They looked both stern and on the cusp of collapse all at the same time, a dangerous mixture which could explode at any moment and create a whole heap of trouble. The older man knew that keeping them outside would be difficult, impossible almost, however how could he seriously allow civilians to be involved in this? Simple answer was, he couldn't.

"Gents…" It turned out that he needn't have been concerned about any animosity in his direction.

"I know Dot, I know. We'll wait here."

"What the fuck Erwin? No we will fucking not!"

"Levi, think about it. What good are we going to do trailing around and getting in the way?"

"I won't be in the fucking way, I'll be swinging punches." He spoke with malice, adrenaline and more than a little fear projected onto one of his lovers without meaning it. "And so should you." Erwin tried not to rise to the bait, resisted the accusing slices of silver that drilled into his skull and he wiped a clammy hand on his pants, hold now gone as sensible words were offered in warning.

"Just because you talk with your fists and ask questions later, it doesn't mean I love (F/N) any less."

"I wasn't saying that…"

"And just because I want to abide by the law," he continued, speaking over the smaller male with a raised voice. "It doesn't mean I don't want to tear the bastards limb from limb." Cobalt challenged grey, both aware that this wasn't where their anger should be directed but in fraught situations, snapping at those closest was all too easy.

"I…" About to get into it and turn nasty, Levi stopped and held his hands up. "Sorry."

Pixis relaxed as he saw the body language change, breathed a sigh of relief and motioned an attending officer over - not that these guys could be stopped by one man if they took a notion to charge, but presence alone could be useful.

"Ok, that's settled. Ambulances?"

"Standing by, Sir."

They'd been called but ordered to keep their distance, not alert attention. With a final nod, the police chief started to put his troops to work.

Beneath their feet, you crept through dark, dank corridors, instructed by Hange in terms of direction and the next room was reached, one which should house the make-shift créche. Fist tight around steel, you nodded to the able warriors and handed the pen to Isabel, unspoken apologies still in your gaze. She took the weapon, smiling softly and the door creaked open.

Instantly, you took stock - small plastic cribs, four of which were occupied, supplies and cloths, the smell of newborns and sick. You were glad that all the infants were safely wrapped up, making it easier to keep watch and you had to physically hold back a quartet of women, all chomping at the bit to race in and snatch up their children. A faint thought rushed to mind, inconsequential now but ultimately important; what about the fathers? Would they be able to challenge for custody given their genetic bond? Would they even try due to the circumstances? How would these mothers cope alone? Stamping that down, you spotted the female in charge and stalked towards her, intending on just having a chat and perhaps emphasising your rage with a slap or kick, however you didn't know what she'd act like.

"Hey! What…?" She looked sufficiently shocked as you grinned, bat hefted up against your shoulder to prove you weren't afraid to swing.

"We're taking what's ours."

"The hell you are, bitch!" Ok. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, it seemed. The burly woman rolled her sleeves up, ready to brawl and you heard the sounds of reunion behind you, tears from both adults and offspring that combined with glee from the others. You were focussed though, goal in mind - you'd been happy to let her go unscathed, tie her up and gag the nurse maybe but now she posed a threat. Striking first, you brought the metal round and caught her across the knees, harsh blow delivered which came with a sharp crack of bone. "You broke my fucking…" Her shrill shout would alert attention and the babies had started to cry louder, all bad news so you silenced the female before she could finish, heavy smash to her skull which felled the large form in a flash. Mumbles came from drowsy lips as you glared down, satisfied that they were simply the ramblings of the unconscious mind.

"Let's go."

Two more men, perhaps three, that was all, remaining obstacles likely harder to deal with now you had bleating infants as a soundtrack.

"Can you feed and walk?"

Blank stares met your query and you shook your head, in no mood for fools.

"The more they make noise, the worse off we'll be, so I'll ask again. Can you feed and walk?"

"Yea, should be able to?" Nods agreed with the one who had answered and lunchtime came early for the children, creative clothing adjustments allowing access. The peace was blissful, tiny content little bundles snuffling and sighing with enjoyment and you began to think of your lovers, imagined a family with them and you could almost picture how adorable both would look holding their own son or daughter.

"Do I need to do it again, (F/N)?"

"Huh?" Isabel was smirking, redness already spreading from where you'd landed a punch and she lifted a palm, fine with repeating her previous actions if you went hazy again. You laughed, snapping back to reality and shrugging. "Nah, I'm good thanks. You've got quite a slap on you, Izzy. Now, where next?"

"They take us this way for clients, higher up so the guys don't see the shit hole down here I guess." Following her pointed finger, you strode up iron stairs that rattled under your feet, walking as softly as possible to reach upper areas. This one must be ground level, you thought as some natural day light was visible, quiet conversations held and your friend whispered. "That's one of my clients. I recognise his voice."

"Ok, stay here." You'd managed to keep everyone at the main door from their underground prison, previous jail at least three stories down, cool and collected behaviour needed now. "Isabel?"

"There." Another entry way was located and you tensed, body creeping towards the scene of so many rapes and unwanted liaisons, blood boiling and teeth bared - whoever was in there would get the same treatment, client or not.

"Back me up if it goes wrong?"

"You got it hun."

Kicking in the wooden barrier, you stood at the threshold and wielded your weapon, two workers and one paying customer startled by the sudden movement and your voice growled with danger.

"How many more here?"

"W-what?"

"I said how. Many. More."

They looked shocked and wary, backing together to form a larger adversary but it didn't phase you, iron pole waved around.

"Ok! Don't do anything stupid, darling!"

"I'm not your darling."

The one who had spoken held his hands out, pleading with his wide eyes and he babbled quickly.

"One! Just one. In the front office."

You stepped forwards, making the trio flinch and the man's keys were grabbed, held up like a piece of trash between you.

"Which one locks this door?"

"The long one."

Backing out, you secured them inside but knew it wouldn't be for long, turning to beckon your group onwards. Taking the corridor, you wound round the maze and approached what was presumably the front office, flaking paint under your feet from where it had succumbed and fallen from the walls - apparently they didn't mind if clients saw how depraved the outfit was, just let them walk in an experience their seedy surroundings. The exit was in sight and you handed the keys to Isabel, freedom within your grasp as you made for the last of the captors, hoping partly to just slide past and escape yet also yearning to spill more blood.

"Get them out Izzy. I'll be right there."

"But (F/N), you can come too! Hurry!"

"No, I need to make sure we're not followed. Now! Quietly!"

Hushed females filed towards the amazingly unlocked door, presumably enough barriers between the money makers and liberation but they hadn't banked on you being here, hadn't bet on your ability to channel past anger and with that in mind, you burst into the office.

Pixis paused, unsure what to make of the people who came running and limping for his gathered force - women were spilling out, some holding babies close to their chests and all blinking against the dull sun, skin pallid but bodies seemingly intact.

"What the hell?" Calling on his radio, he gave a soft order that would be delivered to all of his soldiers. "Swift and without a sound. Out of the way. And we need more ambulances." No one expected so many to emerge yet the presence of infants was not a surprise to the old man, his suppositions already having been made this morning when confirmation on pregnancies had been delivered. His sharp mind knew there was more to this than simple prostitution and this confirmed it, worst fears realised and he saw a flash of red hair in the doorway, another woman hanging back for some reason. "There's more inside. Four of you. Go."

A quartet of armed police started forwards and two others joined him, close and concerned.

"Where's (F/N)?"

"That's her friend...Hange wasn't it, Levi?"

"Yea…hey, Hange?"

They scurried to one side, hidden at the mouth of an alleyway as the offensive got underway.

"Hello, do I know you?"

"No, but we're friends of (F/N)'s."

"Ah, I recognise that blonde hair from the bank! She's amazing, helped us all…"

"Nice, fine, thank you but where the fuck is she?"

"Levi, it's not her fault."

"No Erwin but we need answers." He glanced down, saw the large belly and frowned, own conclusions drawn as newborns cried nearby. "Did they touch (F/N)?"

"Oh no, she broke us out before that could happen. She's back there with Isabel."

"Isabel?! What the fuck?"

Inside, you faced your father with a sneer, his shock evident at how you'd come to be standing before him. All you could think of was causing pain, showing the bastard just how capable of fighting back you were now that you'd grown up and an evil smile stretched your lips into an horrific expression.

"Hey, dad." The last word was spoken with venom as you slowly marched closer, loving the fear in the man's eyes. Good. Just how he'd made you feel. Actually, there was more to it than simple fear and you slapped the bar into your other palm, ready to beat the guy into next century. "Thank you."

"What? (F/N)…" He could see how unhinged you were, the crazy stare and unwavering stride - your dad knew he was in trouble and kept no weapons up here, lack of defence a worrying position to be in.

"I said thank you." Swipe. "Thank you for making me feel like I was worthless." Another arc of steel cut through the air. "Because you know what? It made me who I am today. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to behave like this, use someone else's disgusting and violent personality to my advantage. So you see," you said, smacking the pole into a desk and shattering wood. "You signed your own death warrant the moment you had me."

Your father retreated, unaware of who you were now and he was sufficiently afraid, looking into the twinkling (e/c) orbs of a mad woman.

The approaching men heard screams, feminine ones and charged, four bodies smashing through the door to find a small scared woman with her hands bunched in front of her face, stare trained to one side and they followed your friend's gaze, appalled yet slightly impressed by the sight.

You stood above the fallen body of your only relative, red liquid dripping from metal and splattered all around, emotionless and not even out of breath. In order to deliver such retribution, any of the true (F/N) had been stashed away, darkness embraced and invited in with open arms - now, all you were was a shell which contained nothing but calm vengeance. Your dad moved, face fucked up beyond recognition in such a short space of time and you casually swung, crunching ribs beneath the heavy weapon as if just starting up a round of golf.

"Miss?"

Nothing disturbed you, sheet of serenity wrapped around you like a blanket and the iron was raised once more, connecting with the soft flesh of a stomach and eliciting a faint huff from an already knocked-out male.

"Miss?"

"What?" Snarling, you didn't turn but sighed, bar tossed to the floor with a final clang. "I guess you're right. It's no fun if he's not screaming and begging me to stop."

Your lovers watched in horror as you were led out, Isabel giving you scared glances and they could see that your clothes and face were covered in blood, whose it was, they didn't know but the paramedics bypassed you on instruction, pointed straight inside instead. Their woman sloped closer, stare down and no sign of anything on your features, good or bad.

"(F/N)…oh my poor sweet lady, what happened?"

You snapped your head up, fixing Erwin with a cold stare and he flinched, uncommonly dead eyes looking back into his worried blue splashes.

"(F/N), are you hurt? What did they fucking do?" Levi was treated to the same dull scowl and he felt his soul freeze over, sure that something had occurred to break you down so terribly. "I'll kill him."

"Sir, that may have been taken care of already."

Your partners could only stand and gape at the law enforcement officer who'd spoken as you were marched past them, stained skin matching your dirtied core - right now, you weren't their (F/N). Not even close.

"Isabel! What the fuck is going on, where have you been? Did they hurt you?"

"Oh Levi." She flew into his arms, freedom tainted by what she'd witnessed and been through, voice shaking as she spoke into her friend's tee. "She saved us. Saved us all. But Levi…I've never seen anything so…so…brutal." Isabel began to sob, relief and shock creating the reaction.

"Shhh, it's ok." Holding tight, Levi glanced desperately to Erwin, unsure what to say. "Tell me Izzy, what did (F/N) do?"

She didn't need to reply, man wheeled past on a gurney at the right moment showing them in harsh reality exactly what you'd been able to carry out. It was presumably your father, eye sockets smashed and nose practically obliterated. It didn't look like a human anymore, just a lump of flesh and medics placed mask over what was apparently the place where breathing would take place, Erwin rushing behind their route to see your figure being put into a police car.

"Hey! Dot! You can't arrest (F/N)! She was defending them!"

"Sorry Erwin. Rules. That's GBH, potentially murder."

"But…but…"

"This is bullshit! (F/N) did what she had to do!"

"Again Levi, sorry. But she doesn't even seem to understand exactly what she did do. That woman is unresponsive."

"She's in shock. That's all…"

"Erwin, I can't discuss this further. We'll be taking her in, I suggest you visit the station if you have any questions."

Dot strode off, hating his job at times like these but the fact remained that you had almost bludgeoned a man to death and showed no remorse or emotion whatsoever.

As the vehicle started up, you looked out and saw familiar faces that were strained and sorrowful, two men who you knew and your clouded brain tried to fathom where they were from. They seemed like comfort though, images of cuddles and kisses breaking through and a sudden flood gate was opened, relationship spilling out in flashes of memories and care. Erwin and Levi called after the now moving car and you stared through glass with regret, raising a crimson palm to press it against the window.

"Sorry…"

As they disappeared from view, you hung your head and began to cry, extent of the previous rage now evident and you cursed your father, no longer thanking him for making you this way, simply hating that man and yourself more than you could ever have imagined possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not going to happen at the end but the words just came out...


	25. Alright In The End

The men stared in a kind of stupor, jaws slack and disbelief pouring from their very souls. You'd been brought back to them for such a fleeting moment, only to be stolen away again in a cruel twist of fate. Women were being treated in the back of ambulances, babies checked over and Erwin sighed, blue eyes filled with a soft light which Levi hadn't seen before. 

"I'm going to see that they're ok." 

The shorter male could only turn and watch in silence as his lover strode towards the liberated females, people who wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and he crossed his arms tight over a grieving chest, desperate lungs on the verge of exploding in a fit of rage.

"What the fuck is he doing?"

Isabel shook her head, own demons needing some kind of outlet and she took hold of her friend's hand gently. 

"Coping maybe? Take his mind off reality?"

"Maybe." He looked over, saw the sorrow in his companion's gaze and frowned. "Am I right about what those fuckers did down there?"

"Probably."

"They used you?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh Izzy." Words were not his forté, so Levi resorted to using physical emotion, hugging Isabel close to convey what his mouth was lacking. "Anything you need. Any time. I'm here."

"I know Levi. Thank you. Same."

Erwin milled about, kindly face warm and open as he observed the tiny infants, keeping his real intent inside. To see these new lives was gut wrenching, reminding the blonde of what he could have, what he should have and any hope of that seemed to disappear when you'd been driven off in the back of a police car, your last gesture emblazoned on his mind, a bloody palm and one word mouthed before crumbling. He'd seen your tears, almost able to taste the salty sadness that he wanted to rush away, kiss you better and make everything ok again. 

You'd risked your life for others, could quite easily have taken your two friends and run, but no - his sweet pea wouldn't do that, too nice for your own good. The ultimate finale was unfortunate yet understandable, an outlet for years of being beaten down and if you hadn't have smashed your father's face in, Erwin certainly would have. The guy didn't deserve to die, should suffer breathing through a fucking tube for the rest of his sorry incarcerated life and that last thread of patience which the tall male possessed was severed, scheming mind about to lay some plans of his own. 

Hange watched as the big man from the bank spoke softly to her fellow detainees, people all here because of one individual's quick thinking and disregard for their own existence, something she wasn't about to take for granted. The obvious mental issues you had still worried her, prison no place for someone so blatantly troubled and she shook her head, unsure what she could do to make this all better. 

Erwin worked the crowd, sympathy shared and infants played with as Levi stared from behind Isabel's hair, embrace still deep and needed from both sides. Currently, a small child was being cradled and the dark haired male seriously started to believe that his partner had lost the plot, so incredibly broody and desperate that he'd latch onto the nearest brat and lavish affection. Something wasn't right though, the smile fake and moving lips almost snarling - he was fully alert, far from breakdown and Levi allowed himself a smirk. When Erwin got started, he could be amazing. 

Pixis paced the halls, scene of confusion and relief left behind on the streets and now he had another challenge to take care of, a suddenly emotional woman in custody who was still covered in her father's essence. The pimp's injuries weren't thought to be life threatening, just life changing, a fact which made him bristle with excitement as he could finally take the man down again, lock him up and throw away the key. But you…you were a whole other ball game, further casualties discovered during the sweep of the old printing warehouse, all apparently by your hand. 

He knew you'd acted out of self preservation, or more correctly the preservation of others, yet he couldn't justify the brute force exacted on your last victim, overkill embodied. Of course he had no idea of your past, your mental state, your switches, however the aging chief hoped to fuck that there was some kind of loop hole which could set you free. 

The room was sparse, one table, two chairs, wrists chained to the former and you placed your head on the surface, muted sobs coming from your core as (F/N) was allowed out, mourning process beginning for both yourself and those left behind. Could you ever be happy again? Back in loving arms? You missed them dearly, more time spent apart than had been in so long and you took in a shaky breath, not sure what might befall you now. Yes, you'd gone a bit crazy but didn't it all have a fair reason? No attempts at channelling your sorrow had worked so you remained as was; bitter, exhausted, bloodied and spent. 

Isabel was being checked over by the medics, making sure nothing untoward lay within such as disease or illness and Erwin strode away, satisfied expression meeting a cool silver stare. 

"What did you do?"

"Oh you know me, Levi. Just had a chat. Appealed to people's sense of right and wrong."

The pair stood facing one another, smiles hidden and mouths twitching. 

"You threatened witnesses."

"No! I would never do such a thing!" Truthfully, he hadn't. Simply spoke honest words and laid down some groundwork, however he knew maximum impact had been delivered. "Wait and see Levi. We'll have our little lady back soon." Placing a kiss on the other man's forehead, he brought him in for a cuddle and squeezed tight, ambulances beginning to take invalids and newborns away and leaving the duo to head for the police station. 

~~~~~

"I told you, he was a shit dad, fucked me over and made me believe I was nothing. Do we really need to repeat all of this again?"

"(F/N), I know it's hard, but I need to see this from your perspective. People don't usually act like that."

"People don't usually get locked in a cage with women who are being whored out to produce babies!" Despite the kind golden eyes in front of you, patience was becoming a long lost ability and you rattled the chains on your arms, sure at least two hours had passed by already. "And this isn't necessary. I'm ok now. I just had a moment."

"A moment? Your father will need plastic surgery to rebuild his nose and metal plates in his skull. So please, I'll be leaving those on for now." 

"I'm ok." Looking down, you could see no way out of this situation and retreated inwards, an old mechanism utilised in your youth when harsh biting words and raised fists were sent your way, mumbles quiet and rather sinister. "I'm ok. I'm ok." You hadn't actually admitted to anything, hadn't been asked to confess, only explain your thought process and reasoning - you'd been seen causing two blows to your captor, one to the ribs and another to the stomach, no solid proof that the rest was you or the injuries to anyone else in there. Somewhere in the back of your mind, whilst still chanting, you noticed a glimmer of hope; maybe you could gain release from the lack of substantial evidence. 

Pixis sighed, giving up for now as you'd gone blank, man unaware of your internal planning as all he could see was a broken woman who muttered lowly. 

"I'll be back soon."

You didn't even acknowledge him and continued to think of every possible scenario and how to wriggle through legal gaps. The door was opened but not by the bald male, another policeman standing with a grave look on his face. 

"We have a problem, Sir."

"What?"

"Step outside?" 

They glanced in your direction, matted hair spilt over a serene facade that spoke in monotonous syllables and Pixis nodded.

"She's not going anywhere." In the corridor, a hushed conversation was held and the chief internally jumped for joy, incident occurring downstairs which he had been hoping for - your loop hole. "Ok. I'll deal with this. How many did you say?"

"All eighteen, Sir." 

"All eighteen." His gaze lit up, head shaken at the sheer magnitude and he realised how much your actions had impacted on people's lives. "Fine. Start Miss (L/N)'s release papers."

"Sir?"

"Well, if eighteen women confess to being the one responsible for the attacks, how can we hold someone who hasn't even admitted to anything?" 

"Very well, Sir." 

With a spring in his step, Dot made his way to face a group of females, all of whom had apparently gathered together to set in motion an 'I'm Spartacus' situation, one which he couldn't just arrest them all for. Where there was no proof, only circumstantial and conflicting reports, he was content to write this off as a joint effort to secure freedom. 

As he rounded the corner, a full waiting area met his stare and of course, there were two men as well, both standing with defiance behind the multitude of confessors. 

"Erwin. Levi." Nodding, they returned the gesture with superiority and Pixis addressed those gathered. "I understand you have something to say?" Hange stood, pregnant belly pointed to. 

"I might look like this, but I can still pack a punch. We all can and we all did."

"All of you?" Nods. "And no one else got any blood on them?" Heads shaken. "And you're not changing your statements?" Shakes again and Dot smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Self defence all round, then. Thank you ladies, now please go and rest. We'll collect any information we need for a conviction, those responsible for your ordeals won't go unpunished." He went on to explain how this worked, case likely taking months in court during which they would receive counselling if desired, medical and financial assistance as well. Eventually, he ushered the group out and demanded they take it easy, contact him if anything was needed and Pixis was left with the pair of males, the largest speaking up. 

"Can we see her?"

"Yes gents. (F/N) will be down soon." 

"What happens now?"

"Well, get her seen by a doctor first. There's some nasty bruising to her face. Also, if I may be so bold, perhaps a psychologist might be in order?"

"No. We'll take care of her."

"Whatever you say Levi, but don't rule it out just yet."

"Already fucking have. All she needs is us."

There was a white fire deep within Levi's eyes which demanded to be obeyed, flashes of warning and the police chief stepped back, happy to take the assurances of an angry man. 

As cuffs were removed, you wondered what had gone on to allow freedom, wrists rubbed together to rid yourself of the ghostly sensation that felt as if you were still captured, rhythmic chants now finished as you'd arrived at a stable baseline of coherence. An officer led you down, holding your arm for support and doors were pushed open, revealing the two people you so longed to see. 

They stared, your timid exterior much different to the soulless woman experienced earlier and Erwin gave a tiny mewl of upset - your beautiful (h/c) hair was sullied by red clumps, gorgeous face splattered with the same macabre tone and your eyes were hollow yet swollen, signs of last night's fight manifesting in grazes and angry looking lumps. Fearful (e/c) gazed out from beneath unsure brows and you wrung your hands in a fraught display, body seeming so tiny and meek. 

"Oh sweet pea, (F/N), don't be scared. Come." Tanned arms were held out and you hesitated, hating how you'd acted in front of them before, sure that they'd realise you were just another flavour of crazy, too dangerous to have around. Levi sensed your reticence, could taste how frightened you were at potentially being discarded and he clenched his jaw, viewing what kind of pose and expression you must have spent your formative years wearing, his voice mild and empowering. 

"We never gave up (F/N). We knew you'd get yourself out of that fucking place. That's because you're strong. In there," he said whilst pointing in your direction. "In there is the warmest heart and most kind creature, so please. Don't be afraid. We're not ever going to leave you (F/N)."

Tears tore their way down your cheeks, clear paths made from hot liquid and you ran forwards, hands up like a child requesting a hug from an adult. Your lovers scooped you into their embrace tightly, kisses placed upon every reachable part of your face and head, neither caring about the morbid stains. Palms searched fervently, fingers rediscovered lost contact and you wept into the men, breathing in their combined scents, a smell that reminded you of safety. 

As the moment of relief and shared understanding continued, the two policemen turned, a glance passed between them which meant only one thing - 'well, that's new'. 

Documents and debriefs had followed, trip to the hospital coming soon after and now you found yourself at home. Their home. Your home. Superficial wounds had been sutured, bumps treated and you'd showered on arrival, the last remnants of a father you'd never wanted being washed down the drain. Jean was brought up to speed, his request to visit turned down by Erwin as he wanted you to recuperate for the night - tomorrow there would be another reunion, but now, rest. 

The men rushed around and fawned over you, the incident at the bank seeming like absolute child's play in comparison and everything they could think of was presented; food and drink, gentle words, soft cuddles, all a person who'd suffered such trauma would need.

Sitting entwined in both of your partners, you basked in joint serenity, odd sighs of contentment released into the otherwise still house. A thought surfaced, one you felt terrible for not having before and you shifted position, more upright now. 

"Where's Isabel?"

"I asked her over. Said she was fine at home with Hange."

"Hange?" 

Levi straightened out, still lying back but able to see your face now, hand stroking clean skin as stray hairs were brushed away. 

"Yea. They formed a bond in there. Izzy's going to help her out with everything."

"That's…that's amazing Levi. Can she afford it though?" 

"She can now." You turned your neck, now facing Erwin with surprise at his words and he elaborated. "My savings are healthy to say the least. They need it more than I do."

"You…I…"

"No need to say any more, my sweet. No need at all."   
You all hugged tightly together again, letting the strain of the past twenty four hours dissolve into nothing and you nodded, happy that sometimes, no matter how fucked up life could be, now and again it worked out alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter for this one, hope you enjoyed and there will be one last offering coming soon :)


	26. New Life

"All ready?"

"Yup, you got the presents?"

"Right here, (F/N)."

"Ok Jean, let's go."

The bank was locked up, pair of friends securing their workplace for the weekend with keys and electronic codes, people's money safe and sound within the walls. Enough time had passed so that no physical clues of your clash existed anymore, the mental almost healed too - occasional nightmares entered your dreams, memories of how you'd calmly stabbed and beaten your captors sadly vivid in the dead of night, but you were never alone, had two men to snuggle into or share 2am conversations with. 

Four days following the incident it had become apparent that living alone was no longer an option so a unanimous decision had been reached, all three of you now residing under the same roof and enjoying one another's company. Yesterday had been Erwin and Levi's nine year anniversary, men having gone out for dinner whilst you pottered about indoors, setting up a romantic scene for them to arrive home to; roses, champagne and nicely scented oils, appealing to the larger male's soft nature as you knew he liked to adore his partners, show you both just how deep his love ran with gentle touches and care. When they'd returned, childish giggles echoed through the house, lovers racing upstairs like teens only to be met by your offerings. It resulted in them including you in their celebrations, time spent as couples becoming scarce as unity was shared more often than not.

Smiling at the recollection, you pictured how one of Erwin's rare moments had manifested and almost shivered with glee, remembering vivid flashes as he commanded Levi so easily before turning his attentions on you. 

"You coming or what, (F/N)?"

"Sorry, yea. Just thinking."

"I don't want to know."

Keeping true to yourself, the short journey was narrated by a decidedly open conversation, your night's experience explained to a blushing Jean. Despite his colour, he secretly enjoyed your candour - anything else would just not be (F/N). 

Five months had passed since your capture and release which meant that the big day was upon you all, Isabel's apartment reached and you pressed the buzzer, awaiting entry for merely a second as a joyful and excited voice came across the speaker. 

"Hello?"

"Izzy, it's us!"

"About time! Get your asses up here!"

Her abode was dripping in pink, banners and balloons mixed with gifts and a beautiful crib sat in the living area, currently unoccupied as the new arrival was being subjected to a rather adult chat. Erwin bounced Hange's daughter carefully, telling the infant all of life's secrets, low rumble of his deep tone imparting knowledge to an unsuspecting audience. Levi stood to one side, beer in hand as you all welcomed the baby into this world. 

"Congratulations Hange!" Hugs and kisses were shared, genuine joy seeping from the older woman as she accepted your well-wishes, cuddling back strongly and with pride. 

"Thank you (F/N)! Oh she's just so beautiful, I can't wait for you to meet her! Blondie's taking his time."

You glanced over, watching as slow circuits were made by the tall male, his voice still comforting and steady. Seeing such a small person in his huge arms made your stomach flip, a view of what could be real currently making it's way towards you with a massive grin. Erwin passed the tiny girl over before you could protest, suddenly in charge of something so precious and you looked with fear into the gathered faces. 

"What if I drop her?"

"You won't, dear."

"But Hange, I have no clue how to do this."

"Better learn then. I think someone's feeling broody." She elbowed the man who had recently held her child, his red cheeks making those butterflies churn within again and pale hands appeared from behind. 

"Like this." Levi adjusted and arranged, making sure you applied the right support where needed and he remained close, arms around your waist as he looked down over your shoulder at the bundle of snoozing humanity, speaking softly into your ear. "He's not the only one." 

With five simple words, he had finally admitted his desires and silence descended, no one speaking as a slightly awkward blanket covered you all, unsure how to sufficiently move on from that. Gazing into the serene if slightly wrinkly face of a newborn, you sighed with a nod, on the same page for a while and ready to eventually say it, speaking mainly to the one pressed against your back. 

"You do know there will be baby crap all over the house?"

"Obviously."

"And you won't get nearly as much sleep as normal?"

"Expected, (F/N)." 

"Well then. As long as we all realise these things." 

Without coming out and stating the raw facts, everyone understood what had just gone on, a promise you'd once made becoming reality. Erwin joined the embrace, three sets of eyes trained on the baby girl as the others moved away, space given and Hange took advantage, party food attacked with gusto as the tall man spoke quietly. 

"Are we really going to do this?" 

"Looks that way, Erwin. If you still want to?"

"(F/N)…I want this with every fibre of my being."

"Levi?"

"I suppose kids aren't too bad. Better not mess up my fucking game room, though."

Smiles spread across your faces, agreement formed and you all felt complete, ready to begin this next exciting chapter of your lives. 

~~~~~~

A few weeks later and movie night had been a success, trio all enjoying the film for once so your evening wasn't punctuated by grumbles or complaints - to find a title which satisfied all three proved to be quite the challenge. Snacks were rife, plates loaded with goodies and wine flowed, all of which currently laid forgotten and abandoned downstairs like the Mary Celeste. 

Candles flickered, the sultry glow illuminating naked bodies that moved together in slow writhing motions. Since the decision had been reached to start a family, each physical liaison felt different, more pure, gentle and caring and even Levi didn't make his usual comments around the addition of dancing flames - he rather liked the romanticism too. Stroking at a muscular back, he stared down with admiration as his partners kissed deeply, Erwin's fingers rubbing in sedate circles between your legs, moans of pleasure sending sparks across his skin. Unquenchable impatience prevailed though and he forced the blonde onto his side, hungry lips never parting from yours and the smaller male dipped, taking his man's length fully into a warm mouth. 

"Ahhh…Levi…" Pecks were applied to your neck, sloppier than before as bronzed hips worked in unison, kind pushes given that would not cause choking or discomfort. You reached below, onyx locks petted and carded through and with a smile, you shifted from being the one underneath a pile of masculinity, crawling down as Erwin rolled onto his back. Levi adjusted position, keeping up his strong yet languid sucks but allowing you access, his own shaft quickly swallowed up. "Oh god…yea, that's nice…" The lazy tone above was joined by a hum from the one you paid attention to, both men revelling in the shared connection and you felt a hand on your head, staring up into silver flashes and a bulging cheek. A tongue was run along the underside of the larger male's erection, teasing smirk on the giver's lips and you took the hint, releasing and kneeling up, mirrored by the dark haired individual. 

Levi hitched thick thighs over his shoulders, hands sliding across a toned abdomen as he began to devour the waiting circle, Erwin's ass worshipped with starved and moist laps. Blue eyes widened as their owner threw his head back, deep groan accompanying the wet sounds and he beckoned to you, order obeyed and kiss ensuing once more. It was becoming too intense, tall man on the verge of bringing an end to this so soon and he moved, signalling the albeit amazing motions should cease and Levi surfaced, running a loose hand over his erection. 

Erwin enveloped you, more urgency involved now as he lifted himself above, palms joined by those from another, both laying all of their passion upon you - it had been the same every time recently, your body treated like a temple as in reality, you would be the one to give them something so strongly desired. Porcelain fingers pinched gently at your nipples, teeth nibbled your lobe and right then, you could have lost yourself forever, the pressure below making you practically burst with anticipation. Cobalt came into view, soft and loving and Erwin smiled, pushing inside of you slowly and eliciting a feminine cry of elation. 

A steady pace began, your legs wrapped around the giver's waist and the blonde raised up on his hands, head bowed as his body rolled into yours, sighs and whispers shared. Levi continued to squeeze and toy with your breasts and you turned, biting at his lips and taking his cock in your palm, keeping him involved in such delicious pleasure. Erwin carried on, ridiculously close as almost half an hour of foreplay threatened to break him, your heat so inviting and he forced his way into the kiss, three mouths panting and mumbling adoring words. 

"(F/N)…oh god yes…"

"You feel so good Erwin…so hard…" The pink blush was insanely arousing, your speech doing similar and the thrusts increased, your wrist keeping in time as Levi ground into your fist, pulling away for fear of peaking too soon. 

"Shit…oh fuck…" Sweeping black hair back, he breathed deeply and maintained composure, on his knees and resisting the urge to get behind, fill Erwin up and sandwich him between the two of you. But that would be a waste, choosing to suck on two fingers and use those instead, man's hole breached with an accompanying yell. 

"Levi!"

The one called for didn't need to move, well-built male speeding up and taking the digits fully with each push as he rubbed in and out of you, stiff flesh sending you reeling.

"Erwin…oh god Erwin…don't stop…"

"(F/N)…I can't…I can't…"

Blonde strands spilled down, dishevelled appearance so appealing and you gripped tightly to his back, nails digging in unintentionally but it had an unexpected result, gaping mouth above yours becoming slack as you squealed in delight, watching as blue clouded over and Erwin practically snarled, hips blurred and Levi curled his fingers, hitting that one spot which, when combined with the biting sensation from your touch, finished the tall man off. 

"Oh my…oh damn…yes! Yes!" He relinquished control, giving in to sexual enjoyment and released harshly, seed spilt and a low moan raked through the room, silky tone shaking slightly. "Oh (F/N)…" He flopped to one side, beautifully spent and you smiled, moving messy hair out of the way with a loving gaze. A milky arm pulled you up to where Levi still sat back on his heels, his lower body straddled and you took him in instantly, highly sensitive and begging for more. 

"Levi…oh fuck…" Holding on, you swiftly started to grind up and down, his thrusts meeting yours as a feverish grip on your hips helped with leverage, fast and desperate movements coming with ragged breaths. 

Erwin stared, getting a handle on his air intake and he could tell by the shattered vocals that the pair of you wouldn't last long, saw how his lovers connected in gorgeous tangles of limbs and he wanted to get involved, appearing behind you on his knees. Levi leant forwards, sending you onto strong thighs as if they were a chair and hands began to trail over your nipples, smaller ones grasping onto broad male shoulders and you relaxed, incapable of making much contribution. Curling round, you cradled Erwin's skull and placed a palm on the dark undercut in front, gasping and ready to succumb. 

The mewls and groans gave inspiration, the flushed faces of his partners alluring and the observer got in deeper, hand sliding down your stomach to place two fingers either side of your clit, fast strokes applied which brushed against Levi's shaft in the process, a cheeky move from such an unassuming individual. 

"Oh shit…oh shit Erwin…Le-Levi…" Trembling, you bordered on hyperventilating due to quick, shallow breaths and let go of sanity, time standing still so all that existed were the bodies of your men pressed in against you, euphoria marching in and tightening your form. "I'm…I'm coming…ahhhhh…"

"Fuck…ing…hell…jesus…fuck…"

Levi could feel both of you, pounding in with strength and he recognised the way you spasmed around him, signal given. Your pupils were blown, lips parted and cheeks pink, azure discs that gazed downwards adding to the ecstasy - Erwin did enjoy to watch, small smile confirming as such and he heard you almost scream in delight. 

Head back, you maintained contact with smoky grey and clawed at their necks, needing a hold on something tangible as a ball of bright, wonderful delirium grew within, lungs burning and figure twitching upwards to take all that you could. 

"Holy fuck…yes…yes…yes!" 

Eyes to the ceiling, you shook and gave a tiny croak, the longest and most incredible orgasm coursing through your veins, true summit not yet reached and a filthy groan came from your throat, exposed neck attacked by both men as marks were left, pain shooting across wet flesh and you tipped over the precipice, soul on fire whilst you called out nonsense, unimaginable sensation bursting from your form. 

Levi felt the tightness around his length, basked in your pleasure and relinquished patience, core unravelling and he growled, seeing how your wrecked features now looked directly at him, seeking out mercury that sat behind coal strands and Erwin practically purred, out of character behaviour causing the ultimate climax. 

"Come inside of her Levi…"

Your own peak was still very much alive, erratic deep motions from in front and the pale man called out. 

"Fuck…ha…ha…shit…nnngnh…ahhhh shit!" With gritted teeth, he did as commanded and felt an enormous pressure being released, body almost vibrating as he came in bright flashes, white spots in his line of vision and jaw slack. You watched him lose control, often bored expression transformed into a pure and satisfied smile and he yelped once more, final thrust given which sent both of your destroyed forms falling into Erwin's arms, three people giggling as they sprawled onto the mattress. An uncomplicated hug between you ensued, sweaty limbs tangled and lips pecking, oxygen retrieved. Finally, the blonde male was able to comment, all of your lids closed as contented sleep started to make itself known. 

"Thank you (F/N)."

"What for?"

"Agreeing to be the mother of our child." 

You laughed lightly, finger tips tickling available skin, answer amusing if childish. 

"Trust me, it's my pleasure."

Levi swatted at you lazily in response to the terrible joke, smirk unseen as the trio drifted off, well deserved rest underway. This was how it always went now, birth control a thing of the past and the two men giving you their orgasms, nothing wasted as the search for family life continued. 

~~~~~~

Jean watched as you walked slowly through the park, his hand held loosely with Marco's, new husband paraded for all to see. They'd just returned from their honeymoon, spending the day with you to catch up and share a picnic, tell tales of the balmy holiday which had been filled with happiness. 

He looked on with kindness as you pushed the stroller, bags hanging from it full of diapers, bottles, cloths, toys, a shit ton of stuff basically, food stashed beneath which would be eaten soon. The main part was empty though, six-week old instead being carried in strong bronzed arms, tiny human cradled carefully by her father, someone who couldn't take his eyes off the newborn. 

To your left, the other man walked along, toddler on his shoulders that chuckled and squealed at everything around, so full of life and amazement at the world - ducks were chattered at, geese pointed to and a constant trail of semi-understandable words spilled forth, truly your son in terms of verbal outpourings. He had striking blonde hair, lighter than Erwin's but it was clear where the genetics came from and he tugged at a black hat, grumbles from his dad at the motions. Your daughter conversely sported a small flash of black, full head of locks yet to grow however you could see from her complexion that Levi's blood ran strongly through her. Both had your eyes though, twinkling (e/c) that mesmerized anyone who caught sight of the hues and Jean smiled.

"What is it?"

"Can we have kids, Marco?"

"Steady on, we only just got married!" Cuddling close, the freckled male pulled his other half in tightly and waved over as you gestured at a likely resting point, everyone hungry for lunch. "Maybe in a year." 

Eating and drinking together, you looked upon Erwin who still hadn't put his girl down, his glee evident and he caught your gaze, slow nod given which yet again meant 'thank you', still in shock at finally having everything he could dream of. Levi messed about as usual, encouraging his boy to cause mischief and providing the tools with which to do so, carrot given along with whispered instructions. Poor Jean was at the receiving end again, orange stick suddenly shoved up one nostril and he glared, pale man instantly and quite rightly blamed. 

"That's not funny."

"It's fucking hilarious."

"Language!" Told off by his man, he simply shrugged and sipped at wine, thoroughly enjoying having a partner in crime. 

You sat back, palms on the blanket as you surveyed your family, the love that ran amongst the group and you smiled, thinking back to the day when a phone call had ended one relationship and opened up a whole new world. 

Once, a long time ago, you'd been caught between two others, pulled in different directions and in danger of being destroyed, psyche tugged and ripped apart. But as fate would have it, this pair turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to you, care and protection shared equally, the perfect combination of personalities which allowed you to truly be yourself for the first time.

Silver looked over, catching your eye at the same time as blue glanced up, three-way unspoken conversation held - this was happiness, the ultimate life to lead and it was all of yours to live together. 

The moment was broken, Jean's query bringing you back to reality. 

"Do you think you'll have any more children?"

You started to answer, something sarcastic along the lines of how you'd practically just given birth this second, but Levi got there first, oddly serene smile on his relaxed face. 

"Sure. Two is never enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the promised happy ending! Couldn't let you go without some smut and damn feels, could I?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading this, the kudos and wonderful comments, you my readers are the fucking best, kudos to you guys too xxx
> 
> *slides away to come up with something evil to balance the universe*


End file.
